


Open Seas

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate Bill Cipher, bill is a two-faced creep, mabel's in the imperial navy, magic on the ocean ohh ahh, psychic gideon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper never thought that staying safe at home would lead to pirates kidnapping him and taking him away from his family! The charismatic pirate Bill Cipher and his unnervingly strange crew aren't exactly the best of company, but maybe Dipper can find a friend in the First Mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls is (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper Pines had never wanted a life full of action and adventure and living on the high seas. He never even wanted to leave his home, aside from special events he was forced to go to. He preferred to hide away in his room with his books and his drawings and let his older twin sister Mabel handle everything.  
  
So he certainly had never, ever, wanted to be hiding in his room for a different reason, listening to the whooping laughs and dying screams of the household staff and his parents. “The one time Mabel and my great uncles aren't here...” He whispered, holding his head in terror.

Mabel was born five minutes earlier than Dipper. While it may seem like a small number, his family had a thing about the oldest twin being given all the special training and the younger was left behind. Which suited Dipper just fine, but he did have to hear Mabel gripe about how a lesson went. It came in handy for the few times Dipper went out, since Mabel never left his side and protected him. But, it also got her to leave him alone in the house with their parents while she trained with their great uncles. Which is where they were at this moment, when pirates were attacking their house.  
  
Finally the screams died down and he thought that the attackers had left. He considered looking out to check, but he'd read enough murder mystery novels to know that THAT was what got you killed and so he stayed right there where he was. He heard footsteps approaching, confirming that they were still here, and silently congratulated himself on not falling for such a cliche murder mystery trap.  
  
“I don't see the twins anywhere.” He heard the voice of someone around his own age, mid-teens, and looked out through a gap in the bedspread and the floor. There was a blonde teenage boy dressed in blue and black. He'd almost wonder what he was going here, but the blood staining the blue vest was...telling.  
  
“Then use your sixth sense to find them.” He heard a high voice say. “They're around here somewhere.”  
  
“Yes, Captain.”  
  
Dipper held his breath and stayed perfectly still. The blond teen lifted his hand to his head and Dipper noticed a rainbow star on a bracelet he wore. 'That's...the Gleeful Family insignia.' He thought, resisting the urge to gasp when the teen's eyes started to glow a blue-green color.  
  
The furniture in the room started to glow and then begin to lift off the ground. Gasping, Dipper tried to keep the bed down but it escaped his grasp and he fell to the floor, exposed to the attackers. Whimpering, he ran and hid behind a curtain, curling up with his hands over his ears.  
  
“That's enough, Gideon. You can put them down.” The high voice said, and then a one-eyed sandy-blond man dressed in yellow and white approached the curtain. “You may as well come out, child. It'll be easier for you.”  
  
“Y-You're going to kill me!” Dipper cried.  
  
The man smirked and knelt down, offering a black-gloved hand. “No, that would be a waste. Come out. Where's your sister?”  
  
Dipper glared at him through the sheer curtain. “She's out. And when she comes back, you'll be so sorry!”  
  
“Will I?” The man hummed.  
  
“Yeah! S-She'll kick your butt and Great Uncle Ford will send you to the gallows!” Dipper clutched at the curtain.  
  
“Mm, yes, he does seem to like doing that.” The man hummed. “Which is actually why we're here.” He reached out and lifted Dipper by the back of his vest, chuckling at his squirming around. “We intended to take both of you, but just you will do, I suppose!”  
  
“L-Let me go!” Dipper cried, thrashing around as the man carried him at arm's length like one would a cat. “Let me go, you...you murderer!”  
  
“All the people your uncle puts to death and you have the gall to call me a murderer.” The man tsk'd at him. “Aw, little pine tree. Your attempts at bravery are adorable.”  
  
“You are a murderer, though.” The teen, who had been called “Gideon”, commented as they stepped into the blood-soaked hallway. Dipper paled and went silent, no longer thrashing around, as he was carried over the pools of blood covering the wooden floor and the bodies they came from.  
  
“True, true.” The man cackled and pushed open a damaged door, entering the red-stained living room. Dipper looked around in shock and then tears started to slip down his cheeks as he body jerked with sobs. “Aw, are you crying, little tree?” The man looked at Dipper, who was covering his face with his hands. “You should really envy them. Death is better for them, considering what else we could've done.” He smirked and ruffled his hair. “And what we have planned for you.”  
  
Dipper sobbed harder and Gideon groaned, holding up a hand. A glowing ribbon came out of his pocket and shoved into Dipper's mouth and then he pulled out some rope and bound his hands. “Just shut up already.”  
  
“Gideon, be gentle.” The man scolded. “We don't want to hurt him too badly...yet.” He smirked.  
  
They stepped out of house and joined the other pirates that were terrorizing the estate. Nodding, he motioned with his hands to the others and let out a high whistle before carrying Dipper to the ship docked at Pines family's private dock.  
  
“Let's shove off, before ol' Stanford gets back!” The man said as everyone took their places on deck. Then he walked over to a fancy door and opened it, throwing Dipper in. “You'll stay here from now, little tree. I hope it's comfortable for you.” He cackled and shut the door, locking it with a key. Then he slipped it into his pocket and went to the wheel. “Let's shove off!”  
  
Dipper listened to the sounds outside his prison, struggling with the ropes around his wrists. Growling, he spit out the ribbon in his mouth and leaned against the door. “Mabel...” He whispered, closing his eyes. “Please come back before they leave...”  
  
His pleas went unanswered, and he could see through the window and feel from the movement of the ship that they were escaping with their prisoner. He banged on the door one, twice, three times before he finally just gave up and started to sob on the floor. Blissful sleep came to take him away after he'd exhausted himself from crying and he gladly let it.


	2. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stans and Mabel return home, and Dipper is seasick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls is (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Mom...dad...” Mabel Pines whispered as he looked at the carnage in their living room. Her parents and the household staff had all been slaughtered, and her brother was missing. The only clue was a piece of paper with a single demonic eye on it that made her great uncle Stanford scream in rage and her great uncle Stanley punch the wall in frustration.  
  
Her great uncles were both commanders in the Imperial Navy. Breaking the tradition of the older twin being favored, both her great uncles were brought up together as if they were the same age right down to the second. She didn't know much about what happened, but thirty years ago her great uncle Stanford had stopped trusting anyone outside family and swore to take down all pirates. And now he was swearing like a common sailor over a picture of an eye.  
  
“Great Uncle Ford?” She said, reminding them that she, a minor, was still in the room. “Do you know who did this?”  
  
Stanford looked at her, gripping the paper tightly. “Yes...Mabel...” He said with trembling speech. “I know EXACTLY who took your brother and killed your parents. And, mark my words, he will pay.” He slammed the paper onto the table. “William Cipher. More often known as 'Bill'. Thirty years ago, I destroyed his ship in hopes of getting him to give up his wicked ways. We were friends, once. And now...now it seems he's come to get revenge.”  
  
“You mean...he's going to kill Dipper?!” Mabel cried.  
  
“Why he didn't kill him when he killed everyone else, I don't know. Maybe he wants the full set.” He scowled. “But, I do know that we have no time to waste. Let's return to the ship.” He looked at Mabel. “Pack your things, Mabel. We're going to go hunt a pirate."  
  
Mabel pursed her lips. “...Can we bury them first?”  
  
Stanford stopped short and rubbed the back of his head. “Of...of course. Forgive me, I was so caught in the moment...”  
  
Stanley placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Don't worry, Sixer. We both know you have the social graces of a sea-slug.”  
  
Stanford sighed and walked over to the bedroom. “Nothing's damaged here...” He muttered. “Not even any senseless violence. Why destroy every room but this one?”  
  
“Well, there have been reports of ships being left intact but robbed completely without any harm coming to it.” Stanley remarked. “Maybe they thought if they did harm anything in this room, they'd hurt Dipper.”  
  
“Perhaps.” Stanford knelt down and picked up a fallen book. “...One of his murder mysteries again.” He sighed. “That boy gets into the strangest things.” He set it down and walked out.

**\--**  
  
“Are you done yet?” Gideon asked, leaning against the railing of the ship. “This is really gross.”  
  
“I-I didn't ASK to be brought onto the—uuugh!” Dipper gripped the railing tightly, emptying more of his breakfast into the sea.  
  
“Go figure, we get the one that gets seasick.” Gideon sighed, rolling his head. “Well, when you're finally done you can mop up the mess you made in the Captain's quarters. We'll supply the mop and bucket, you just do the mopping.”  
  
Dipper responded with another stomach-wrenching hurl, and Gideon stepped to the side a few feet to avoid any spray.  
  
“How's he doing?” Bill hummed, walking over to them.  
  
“Still sick.” Gideon gestured to him vaguely. “We really should've done some more homework on the kids, this is just disgusting.”  
  
“He'll get over it, in time.” Bill said simply, waving his cane casually.  
  
“It'd be great if that was within three days.” Gideon muttered.  
  
Dipper finally stepped away from the railing, and Gideon offered him a rag to wipe his mouth. “I-I...really don't like...the ocean.” Dipper said, his voice hoarse from how much he'd been throwing up.  
  
Bill cackled. “You'll get used to it, pine tree.” He patted his back, and Dipper looked like he might throw up again if he did it one more time. “Now, you have a job to do.”  
  
Dipper was escorted to the bedroom and handed a mop and a bucket full of water. “I know you're a spoiled rich kid, but you should be able to do this much, right?” Gideon said as he floated the bucket down next to the mop.  
  
Dipper took the mop with a miserable expression and dunked it into the bucket before wiping the floor with it. After watching him do nothing but smear the mess, both Gideon and Bill pulled him away from the mop and Bill instructed someone else to do it, with Dipper watching from where he was held still on the bed.  
  
When the mess was finally cleaned, Gideon left the room with the other crew member and shut the door. Bill looked at Dipper and chuckled. “Well, don't we have a problem."  
  
“W-What?” Dipper looked at him worriedly.  
  
“Your clothes are covered in vomit and you need a bath.” Bill picked him up by the back of his vest and carried him to a side room, where a full bath was waiting. “So, let's take care of this!” He carried him over the tub and dropped him in. Dipper spluttered and flailed when he was submerged and tried to get out of the decidedly COLD water, but Bill knelt down, removed his gloves, rolled up his sleeves, and shoved him back in. “Don't resist and this will go faster. Either I clean you in your clothes and dry you both off at once, or you sit around my room naked because I didn't grab any of your belongings.” He gripped Dipper's chin, forcing him to look at him. “Which would you prefer?”  
  
Dipper didn't like EITHER option, but the one that kept him clothed when he was on a ship full of strangers was definitely the better option. He stopped resisting and waited while Bill washed off the vomit. Then he pulled him out and grabbed a large towel, wrapping it around his shivering body. “There we go.” Bill hummed. “All clean.” He lifted him up and hung him over his shoulder, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
“So, you can't clean...” Bill said as he set Dipper down on the bed, still wrapped in the towel. “Can you cook?”  
  
Dipper gave a vague shrug, glancing away. His curly hair was somewhat straightened by the water temporarily and in his eyes, hiding his expression from his captor.  
  
“Well, we can try it.” Bill flicked his nose and Dipper brought his hands up to cover it. “Though, if you screw up Gideon's food he'll be really upset, so maybe you should stick to peeling potatoes until we get you to improve.”  
  
“Why don't you just kill me?” Dipper whispered.  
  
Bill looked at him in surprise. “Now, why would I do that, pine tree? Did I ever say I was going to kill you?”  
  
“You said that the dead should envy me.” Dipper whispered, glancing away.  
  
“Which obviously means you're not going to die.” Bill stood up, looking at him. “Take this as a safe time. For the first couple weeks, nothing will happen to you.” He grinned. “Give your family a bit of time to TRY to save you before we break you.”  
  
Dipper paled, looking up at him.  
  
“Fourteen days.” Bill went to the door. “Finish drying off, then come find me or Gideon. We'll show you to the cook." He opened it and walked out, closing it behind him.  
  
Dipper held the towel tighter around him, his body trembling for a reason separate from the cold. “Fourteen days...” He whispered. “And then...what will happen to me?” He curled up, sobbing softly.  
  
**–**  
  
“Why are we keeping him alive?” Gideon asked, leaning against the railing while Bill controlled the wheel not too far from him. “He's a useless crybaby. We may as well kill him when the fourteen days are up, since we can't exactly use him for anything USEFUL.”  
  
“He looks a lot like his great uncle.” Bill said softly. “Like ol' Ford used to be. Did you notice?”  
  
“I wouldn't know.” Gideon shook his head. “I only knew Stanford as an adult, and I only saw him up-close once, when he had my father sent to the gallows as a swindler.”  
  
Bill paused and reached over to gently rub his shoulder. “He'll pay, Gideon. I promise. Everyone on this ship has been wronged by him, and we're going to make sure he suffers for it.”  
  
Gideon sighed, looking at him with a small smile. “Thanks, Captain.”  
  
Bill nodded and placed his hands on the wheel again. They heard quiet steps and looked over to see Dipper looked around nervously as he joined them at the wheel. “All dry, little tree?”  
  
“M-My name is Dipper...” Dipper said shakily.  
  
“Mm, but I don't really like using people's first names, so you're just 'little tree' or 'pine tree'.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“Y-You use his first name...” He glanced at Gideon.  
  
“Gideon's earned it.” Bill smiled at him, then shot a look at Dipper. “You're just a prisoner, so you don't get to ask for me to use your name. If I wanna call you 'Dipshit' instead, then I'll call you that. Which do you prefer?”  
  
“T-The one you've been using is fine.” Dipper glanced away.  
  
“Good.” Bill nodded. “Gideon, can you take him to the cook?”  
  
“Oh, he's going to ruin our food now?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It's just peeling potatoes, Gideon. You can't screw that up too much.” Bill shook his head.  
  
“Yummy, rich kid blood.” Gideon stepped away from the railing and grabbed Dipper's arm. “C'mon, rich kid.”  
  
Dipper stumbled after him, glancing at the other members of the crew furtively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon doesn't seem to like Dipper much so far. Fourteen days isn't that long a time, can the Pines' family find Dipper before it's too late?


	3. Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is taught to peel potatoes and Stanford finds a message from Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls is (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Just take it in your hand like this, and cut AWAY from you.” The cook said, handing Dipper a knife. “Do we really want him armed?”  
  
“Please, he'd kill himself trying to put a scratch on us. And I can use my powers to take it from him if needed.” Gideon shook his head. “It's fine.”  
  
Dipper wanted to defend himself but, for he knew, Gideon was right. He took the potato as instructed and started to carefully cut it.  
  
“Too much potato flesh, we're gonna be left with nothing but slivers.” The cook scolded, then demonstrated to him. “See? Try to get the skin off, only.”  
  
“O-Okay...” Dipper tried to do as demonstrated.  
  
“How's it going?” Bill hummed, walking in and startling Dipper. Gideon focused on the knife and made it float away from Dipper before he was cut.  
  
“We're teaching him how to remove skin from flesh.” Gideon said, handing the knife back to Dipper.  
  
“Uhh, that sounded creepy the way you said that.” Dipper said, taking the knife.  
  
“It was intentional, rich kid.” Gideon smirked at him.  
  
“We might actually have some potatoes for dinner.” The cook chortled.  
  
“Good, I'm rather hungry for potatoes tonight.” Bill hummed.  
  
“We have it every night, though.” Gideon shrugged, watching as Dipper tried to cut as little flesh as he could.  
  
“So? Potatoes are delicious.” Bill leaned over Dipper. “Careful now, don't get cut. You're not to be harmed during the first fourteen days, remember?” He cooed.  
  
Dipper paled, pausing in his work to try to calm his suddenly-rapidly beating heart. Bill cackled and left, leaving him to his work.  
  
 **–**  
  
“So, where do you think they could be?” Mabel asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. “Like...is there any clue?”  
  
“If there were, I'd have caught him already. But, knowing Bill, he's going to make a game out of this and we'll hear word from him soon.” Stanford sighed, staring at the table. “How are the funeral arrangements?”  
  
“Two days from now.” Mabel set down an envelope. “We managed to hold off hearing the will until Dipper is rescued.” She sat down in the chair across from Stanford. “...Great Uncle Ford, what is Bill like?”  
  
“He's...interesting.” Stanford closed his eyes. “He's always been a greedy sadist, and a trickster...but I never thought he would go pirate...”  
  
“Is Dipper okay?” Mabel asked worriedly.  
  
“Like I said, Bill is going to make some kind of game out of this...like he did before. He captured your mother and gave me a set amount of time to get her back. I succeeded, and destroyed his ship in hopes of getting him to give it up. Apparently...I failed.” He chuckled. “That's how your father and mother met, actually.”  
  
“So, how long do we have?” Mabel asked.  
  
“...Hard to say. He gave me a month last time.” Stanford pursed his lips. “We just need to wait for word...”  
  
“Ford!” Stanley ran inside, carrying a blood-stained envelope. “The coroner found this shoved into the maid's stomach!”  
  
“Ew...” Mabel cringed.  
  
“Must be Bill's challenge.” Stanford took it and Stanley went to wash his hands. “Let's see what you've got for me...” He muttered, opening it and sliding out the clean paper inside. He unfolded it and raised it to eye-level. “'My Dearest Stanford Filbrick Pines, thirty years ago you destroyed my precious Portal, so now I have taken something precious to you. You have two weeks to find us before your precious little Pines become a permanent resident of The Rift. Tick tock, Sixer. Tick tock.'.'” He lowered it, frowning. “...He intended to capture both of you.”  
  
“How do you figure that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He was using plural vocabulary.” Stanford looked at her. “If you hadn't been with us...”  
  
“Well, where's the clue?” Mabel took the paper.  
  
“I didn't see any...but he can't have gone far in this amount of time.” Stanford stood up. “Two weeks...that's not much time at all. He's really pissed.” He walked to the door. “I'll be back. I need to start the search immediately. We've already lost half a day!” He opened it and walked out, closing it behind him.  
  
Stanley and Mabel watched him go, and then Stanley looked at Mabel. “Let's burn the envelope.”  
  
“Agreed.” Mabel nodded.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Well, it's not a complete waste.” Gideon commented, looking over the peeled potatoes. “We may get some actual use of you after all, rich kid.”  
  
“...Can't you at least call me by my name?” Dipper asked, glancing at him from the stool he was sitting on.  
  
“You haven't earned the right to a name yet.” Gideon set down the potato in with the others and handed them to the cook. “Now, before you fill your stomach again, I'm going to teach you how to properly mop.” He grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.  
  
“But, I just did work! Can't I rest?” Dipper asked. “My wrists are sore!”  
  
“Would you rather we throw you in the brig like the prisoner you actually are?” Gideon glared at him. Dipper bit his lip and followed him out without complaint. “Honestly, the Captain spoils you. You should be chained to the wall and fed scraps, but he keeps you in his private chambers and is going to give you some of OUR food. The least you could do to repay him is to be useful!”  
  
“I-I didn't ASK to be kidnapped, okay? You just took me from my home and killed my parents and...and...” Dipper slumped to his knees, sobbing.  
  
“Oh no, not again.” Gideon sighed and stopped, running a hand down his face. “Why can't we just kill him, ugh!”  
  
“Too much for you, Gideon?” One of the other crew members chuckled.  
  
“Too annoying. The urge to kill him rises every time he starts doing this.” Gideon gestured to him.  
  
“Eh, make him swab the deck with his tears, make use of all the crying.” Another crew member remarked. “We could fill a bucket, at least half of one.”  
  
“He's just so sheltered and weak-minded, it's pathetic.” Gideon nudged him in the side with his boot. “Hey, knock it off. Stop crying.”  
  
“Now, Gideon.” Bill walked over to them, the sobs loud enough to be heard from where he was. “You were pretty heartbroken when you lost your father, weren't you? And he just lost both his parents at once, as well as his freedom. Let him cry a little.”  
  
He knelt down in front of Dipper and reached out a hand. “Shh. It's alright, you're still alive and their memory lives on in you, right? And your sister is still alive.”  
  
“Y-Yeah...Mabel's still alive...” Dipper sniffled.  
  
“And your great uncles.” Bill nodded, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Dipper nodded. Gideon sighed and walked away, throwing his hands in the air. “Do we have to coddle him, too?!”  
  
Bill pulled Dipper into his arms and lifted him as he stood up. For a child at the age of fourteen, Dipper was very small. He looked more like he was twelve instead of fourteen. “Let's take you to bed, hmm? Let you rest.”  
  
Dipper sniffled and clung to his captor, deciding that even if he was a wicked pirate that captured him, he was much nicer than Gideon.  
  
He carried Dipper up to his room and closed the door behind him, laying him down on the bed. “Don't worry, little tree.” He said soothingly. “There's still thirteen days of peace for you. Savor them, and don't fill them with tears all the time.” He kissed his tears away and pulled the blanket over him. “You can be strong, can't you?”  
  
Dipper wasn't sure what kind of comfort this was supposed to be, but he gave a shaky nod and Bill left his side, leaving him alone in the room as he closed and locked it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen days is too long for Gideon to put up with this crap.


	4. Darla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon tries to give Dipper the cold, hard facts of life and he doesn't take it well. Later they reach land and Dipper has to do something unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> In case I'm not descriptive enough, I tend to have that problem, this is how the main three look:  
> http://zonerobotnik.tumblr.com/post/129149816867/so-lunasaturngirl-randomly-mentioned-pirates  
> I still need to design the Pines.

Tick tock. The time was ticking down, and before Dipper knew it he had been on the ship for three days. He sighed as he watched Gideon practice his “sixth-sense”, making things float around. “...Hey, how come you have that?” He asked.  
  
“I was born with it.” Gideon said. “My mother had it a bit...” He pursed his lips. “She was burned as a witch. But Bill gives me a place to use my powers freely.” He glanced at Dipper. “Why?”  
  
“I just...don't think your father had it.” Dipper glanced away. “How long ago did she...?”  
  
“Burn? I was ten. Two years later, my father hung on the gallows.” Gideon narrowed his eyes, the color of his powers turning red. “So don't try to act like I don't know loss. You may have lost your family and freedom all in one go, but you can toughen up just as easily as I could!” He clenched his fists. “I used to be rich too, like you. I was thrown out on the streets; the Northwest Family, my dear aunt and uncle, wouldn't take me in! So, I had to learn to toughen myself up, or end up another body in the alleyway!”  
  
He glared at Dipper. “You have to learn to toughen up too, or after the fourteen days are up, you'll be suffering so much. Just because he wants you alive, it doesn't mean we'll be nice to you once he gives us the go-ahead, so toughen up or you may as well **die**!” He slammed his hands on the table and the stuff he was floating all fell down in a heap.  
  
Dipper stared at him silently, his eyes wide with shock. Then he slowly stood up and ran to his bedroom, where he shut the door behind him. Gideon sighed and went back to to his practice, shaking his head.  
  
“What did you do?” Bill hummed, sliding in behind him and taking Dipper's vacant seat.  
  
“Gave him a dose of reality.” Gideon said, glaring at the objects he was floating. “I just told him the truth, that's all.”  
  
“Well, he does need a little bit every now and then. I think you told him a bit too much, though.” Bill looked towards the fancy door. “He looked pretty upset.”  
  
“I bet he's crying again.” Gideon huffed. “I was tryin' to help him be prepared for what's to come.”  
  
“How uncharacteristically nice of you.” Bill inclined his head. “Why?”  
  
“He's been all but neglected growin' up.” Gideon looked at the fancy door. “The younger twin in the Esteemed Pines Family. They didn't even try to send someone to get him out.”  
  
“Your point?” Bill hummed.  
  
“Did they even care? His sister is always protectin' him, but when he's alone? He's helpless. Shooting out threats that he can't back up. A little pup barkin' behind a fence.” Gideon sighed. “I couldn't stand to see someone so pathetic, so useless, so...weak.” He looked at Bill. “Am I being clear?”  
  
“You felt bad kidnapping him and picking on him because there's no way he can fight back?” Bill shrugged. “He's a spoiled rich kid, Gid. They're all pretty useless in the real world.” He stood up and walked up to his room.  
  
Dipper was curled up on the bed when Bill entered the room. “...Why does he hate me?” He asked.  
  
“Hate you? On the contrary, I'd say he's one of the only ones who care about you on this ship.” Bill sat on the edge of the bed. “He doesn't normally share his life-story. He was trying to teach you a lesson.”  
  
Dipper slowly sat up. “...What's going to happen to me? When the fourteen days are up?”  
  
Bill reached over and flicked his nose. “Don't dwell on that. Your sister is going to save you, right? Isn't that what you said yesterday?”  
  
Dipper nodded, holding his nose.  
  
“Then, you don't have to worry about it.” Bill chuckled. “Of course, the bread crumbs I've been leaving are significantly harder to understand than last time.”  
  
“'Last time'?” Dipper asked.  
  
Bill shook his head. “Enjoy the present, don't focus on the future or the past. That's the best advice I can give you right now.”  
  
Dipper's brow furrowed. “But, I'm worried about--”  
  
“I said to not think about it and I meant it.” Bill said coldly, then stood up. “I'm trying to make these fourteen days pleasant for you, so stop asking about what comes after!” He stormed off to the door, slamming it shut behind him and locking it.  
  
Once outside, he took a deep breath and then walked over to Gideon. “Sparring match. Now.”  
  
Gideon stood up and nodded. “Yes, Captain Cipher."

**–**  
  
Dipper waited for Bill to return, his body trembling with fear. His cold tone...and those manic eyes that seemed to glow a piercing gold...he was scared. He was actually more scared of Bill than Gideon right now. He looked at the door and climbed off the bed, going to knock on it. “B-Bill? Can I come out now?”  
  
He was met with cold silence. He couldn't even hear the crew outside. Where was everyone? Was he alone? Did they run into sirens and die? No, wait, he'd hear them and be affected, too. Can't be Great Uncle Ford's ship, he'd hear fighting. Where was everyone?  
  
He finally heard footsteps approaching and gasped, quickly running to the bed and curling up. The door unlocked and Bill stepped in, his coat and shirt slung over one shoulder. “That was fun, Gid. Thanks for always.”  
  
“My shoulder says 'fuck you'.” Gideon laughed.  
  
Bill made a face at him and wriggled his fingers against his nose before shutting the door. “Ahhh. I feel better.” He looked at Dipper and then threw his coat and jacket to the side, kicking off his boots before he climbed into bed beside him.  
  
Dipper was always nervous when he did this. Sure it was his room, but did they have to share the bed? He felt the man wrap his arms around him and forced himself not to tense up, in hopes of him not realizing he was awake. After a bit, he heard Bill's sleep-breaths in his ear and sighed softly, shifting slightly so he was facing him.  
  
Bill always wore the eye-patch, even when asleep. Had he lost his eye in some kind of battle? He had scars all over his chest and back from past battles, maybe he lost his eye in one of those? Maybe Great Uncle Ford took out his eye, and that was why he hated him? (Wait, he mentioned something about the gallows...did Great Uncle Ford arrest his brother?)  
  
He swallowed nervously and reached up a hand to the eye-patch. It was just a little peek...no harm done...Bill was fast asleep, he'd never know. He gripped the edge and started to lift it up, but a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, making Dipper gasp and looked at his other eye. It was closed, but the death grip on his wrist was firm and he slowly released the eye-patch. When he did, the grip loosened and Bill's hand moved from his wrist, instead pulling him closer and pinning him against him.  
  
'Well...that failed.' He thought, huffing as he was held in a tighter grip than before.  
  
He tried in vain to escape his grip for a bit longer before he gave up and decided to just take a nap, since he wasn't leaving the bed anyway.  
  
 **–**  
  
“He doesn't know anything.” Stanford huffed, stepping out of a room. “He was just the messenger, he said. Bill arranged with him months ago to give that message. He's been planning this for a while.”  
  
“I'm worried about Dipper.” Mabel looked at the paper. “Do you think he's okay?”  
  
“Until that time-limit is up, yes.” Stanford bit his lip. “Once it's over...I shudder to think.”  
  
“Let's move on to the next place.” Stanley suggested. “The longer we spend discussing, the less likely we are to find him.”  
  
Mabel nodded, following her great uncles onto the ship. “Don't worry, Dipper. We'll find you. I promise.” She gripped her shirt, right above her chest. “Even...even if you're...” She felt tears forming and shook them away, her expression firm. “No. We WILL find him. We have to.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“So. How did you get this bruise?” Bill asked as he treated the wound caused by his death-grip. “Was someone messing with things he's not supposed to?”  
  
Dipper glanced away guiltily, his silence telling Bill all he needed to know. Bill sighed and shook his head, securing the bandage and standing up. “Don't overuse that hand until the bruise is gone. Light work only.”  
  
Dipper held his wrist, nodding. “I'm sorry...”  
  
“Eh, curious young minds are prone to do stupid things. Forgive and forget, just don't do it again.” Bill wagged his finger at him and stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
Dipper nodded, watching him go. Tonight made the third night...then it was ten days. And he hadn't seen any sign of Great Uncle Ford's ship, despite being allowed to roam freely on the ship – for now. He got the feeling that once the fourteen days were up, he'd be in chains and supervised.  
  
“Are they even coming?” He muttered to himself, doubt creeping in. Mabel wouldn't abandon him, though, she'd go to the ends of the earth to find him! With that comforting thought in mind, he stood up and headed out on deck.  
  
He hadn't learned the names of any of the crewmen besides Gideon, and Gideon had informed him that it was better that way and he wouldn't be able to pronounce their names, anyway. What did THAT mean? Were they Welsh? Irish? Gaelic? What did Great Uncle Ford DO to them, anyway? He got the feeling that no one would give their origin story as freely as Gideon did – heck, even Bill kept his past with Great Uncle Ford a mystery.  
  
Fortunately, Dipper was all about solving mysteries and so when Bill wasn't in the room he had taken to exploring the dressers and desks and wardrobe and even under the bed – he'd told Bill that he was checking for monsters when he came in on him looking there. For some reason, Bill had burst into laughter and walked out.  
  
It was now day five and they were docking at some island. Bill and Gideon were talking quietly and then something was being shoved into Dipper's arms. Confused, he unfolded it and...oh no. No, no, no, no, no. “No, I'm not wearing this.”  
  
“You'll wear it and you'll keep your mouth shut.” Gideon said, handing him accessories to go with the disturbing garment. “We don't want to make it too easy. They're looking for a boy, so you'll be a girl.”  
  
“I'm not wearing this!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“Then you're not going on to land.” Gideon crossed his arms over his chest. “Your choice, rich kid.”  
  
Dipper looked at the dress with disdain, weighing his options. Go on land for the first time in five days and actually be able to keep a meal down for more than two hours, or stay on the ship with...the other members of the crew. “I'll wear it.” He decided.  
  
“Good.” Gideon stepped out. “Call me if you need any help putting it on.”  
  
“How would you be able to help?” Dipper asked as he looked for the back so he didn't put it on backwards.  
  
“If you can take it off someone, you can put it on.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Wait, you mean...you've...but you're my age!” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“And I lived on the street for two years before Bill picked me up. I had to make ends meet somehow.” Gideon shrugged. “Sometimes stealing wasn't enough.”  
  
“That's...uh...”  
  
“And I'm one year older than you, rich kid.” Gideon glanced at him. “Start getting dressed before I undress you and put it on you myself.”  
  
“I can do it!” Dipper sputtered. “Don't look!”  
  
Gideon chuckled and leaned against the wall. Ah, it was such fun messing with the spoiled rich kid.  
  
After Dipper finished dressing (thank goodness he and Mabel helped each other dress for parties), he stepped out to join Gideon. “...Okay...what now?”  
  
“Now, you keep your mouth shut and if you see anyone you recognize, you say nothing.” He shoved a black wig onto Dipper's head and fixed it so it looked natural. “We're going on land.”  
  
“Do I have a fake name?” Dipper asked. Somehow, he felt excited. This was just like the time that Clyde Cooper disguised himself to go into the girl's school and catch the teacher that had been murdering students!  
  
“Sure, whatever. You're Darla.” Gideon shrugged. “Not like you'll be using it at all, since you're not going to say a word. Right?” He shot him a look.  
  
Dipper nodded, then gasped as Gideon grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Bill looked over as they approached and smiled. “Aww, you look so precious, pine tree.”  
  
“Calling him that might tell Stanford's men we're here.” Gideon shook his head. “He's 'Darla'.”  
  
“Very well, 'Darla'.” Bill hummed. He had changed out his entire triangular ensemble for an outfit that stood out less, with a black round eye-patch instead of his golden-yellow triangle one. Gideon had also dressed in a suit, and Dipper silently wondered why they couldn't just get HIM one, then remembered he was supposed to be a girl. “Let's disembark, then.” Bill smiled and gestured to them. “Ladies first.”  
  
Gideon offered Dipper his arm and Dipper quietly hooked his arm with his, letting him lead him onto land. Finally, he was getting off this accursed SHIP! Bill followed close behind, twirling his black cane casually. “We'll start with a visit to the tavern, pick up some news.” Bill said to Gideon.  
  
“Most people go to the town crier for that.” Dipper said quietly. Bill gave him an amused expression and Gideon groaned in annoyance.  
  
“True, but if you want the REAL news, you go to the tavern. Half of the town crier's stuff is assumption.” He led them to a building with a sign that said “Susan's”. “Any sailor worth his salt knows that the tavern is where you find out what you REALLY want to know.”  
  
“Besides, the town crier is all local news. That's not what we're here for. Now keep your trap shut, 'Darla'.” Gideon said, tightening his hold on Dipper's arm.  
  
“Ow, sorry.” Dipper winced, looking at him.  
  
Bill chuckled and opened the door for them, nodding a greeting to a man just inside the door. Gideon led Dipper to a table not too far from the bar and sat him down, taking a seat next to him while Bill made small talk with the other patrons.  
  
“Gideon?” They heard a woman say. Dipper looked over and saw a red-haired woman in a green shirt and blue sailor pants. “Wow, has it been a year already? How's the ship doing?”  
  
“Hello, Wendy.” Gideon greeted with a smile. “The ship is working out wonderfully, your father did beautiful work on it.”  
  
“Hey, I worked on it, too.” She playfully punched his shoulder. “So, who's your new lady-friend?”  
  
“This is Darla.” Gideon gestured to Dipper. “She can't speak, I'm afraid.”  
  
“That's a shame.” Wendy knelt a bit, looking at Dipper's face. “Though I bet there are scumbags out there that would be happy to have a girl that can't talk, I know you like a good conversation. She's pretty, by the way.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “So, how have you been? Has business been good?”  
  
“You know it. So many people want to explore the open sea, so we're always working on ships. We just finished a big one for a rich nobleman.” Wendy took the seat next to Gideon. “And how has 'business' been for you?”  
  
Gideon glanced away. “...We're kinda focusin' on something else at the moment. Something that Bill's been wanting to do for thirty years.”  
  
Wendy leaned in closer. “...He's not gonna kill anyone, is he?”  
  
“Nah.” Gideon shook his head. “Not this one, at least. Though I can't imagine why, he hasn't filled me in on his plans.”  
  
Wendy nodded solemnly. “Well, you just let him know that Wendy's keeping her fingers crossed for him. I don't want to see you two on the gallows.”  
  
Gideon smiled softly. “Thanks, Wendy. It's good to know you still care, even though we're...well, y'know.”  
  
“Hey, I don't judge. I just make the ships.” Wendy stood up. “You want a drink? My treat.”  
  
“Pretty sure the Captain wants me to stay sober for now.” Gideon chuckled. “Maybe tonight, though.”  
  
“I'll hold you to that.” Wendy grinned. “I'm gonna drink you under the table.”  
  
“A contest, is it?” Gideon smirked at her.  
  
Dipper sighed, looking over at where Bill was having a hushed discussion with some shady-looking characters. What were they talking about?  
  
“Hey, Darla.” Gideon snapped his fingers in front of Dipper's face to catch his attention. “Wendy asked if you wanted a drink.”  
  
Dipper was about to answer, then shook his head. Didn't Gideon know he was seriously underage? Wasn't Gideon? Being 'unable to speak' was annoying! He had so much he wanted to say to the pirate!  
  
“Alright, then.” Wendy headed for the bar.  
  
Bill finished with his discussion and headed over to Gideon and Dipper. “Got the news, let's move on.”  
  
Gideon stood up and Dipper followed suit, biting back a yelp as his skirt snagged on something and he stumbled into Gideon. “Hey, be careful.” Gideon said, frowning. “You don't want to ruin the dress, do you?”  
  
Dipper glanced up at him and frowned, pushing away and stomping out. Bill laughed and followed him out. Gideon shrugged and followed, finding them at the fountain square.  
  
“What, are you mad that I cared more about the dress than you?” Gideon asked, walking over to where Dipper was fuming at his reflection.  
  
Dipper bit his tongue, wanting to say SO much, but he'd already been told off for speaking once today and he didn't want to go back on the boat.  
  
“Don't take it to heart, 'Darla'.” Bill hummed. “Gideon's always preferred clothes over girls.” He placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder. “Besides, we're both pretty sure you were okay.”  
  
“What do we have to do now?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
“Now? I'm going to set some things up and get you some more clothes – or at least fabric, and then we can make you some clothes.” Bill looked thoughtful. “I suppose I'll have to take you for fitting. I have a tailor friend in town that keeps his mouth shut.”  
  
“I'm finally off the hook?” Gideon asked. “Wendy wanted to have a drinking contest with me, if that's alright.”  
  
Bill beamed. “Drink away, my good friend, and may the best drunkard win!” He playfully slapped Gideon's rump and took Dipper's hand. “Let's go, 'Darla'!”  
  
Gideon chuckled and waved, walking off to the tavern again. Dipper watched him go and then looked back at Bill before allowing the blond man to lead him down the cobblestoned street. Glancing around, Dipper moved closer to him to hide his face – the last thing he wanted was to be recognized and dragged back to the boat, as much as he wanted to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, don't you know it's rude to mess with someone's eye-patch? *wags finger*


	5. No Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is taken to be measured for new clothes and has a discussion with the tailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Robbie!” Bill called as they entered a tailor shop next door to a funeral home. “Hey, you busy?”  
  
“Hold on a moment, be right with you!” A young man called back. Then a gangly man with black hair cut short stepped into view. “Oh, William! It's been a while.” He greeted with a smile. “You need a new suit?”  
  
“Nah, but I do need this one measured.” He brought Dipper forward. “Let's go in the back.”  
  
Robbie looked at Dipper with a raised eyebrow but pulled out a key and opened a locked back room, motioning for them to follow him in.  
  
“Alright, whose poor kid did you kidnap for your twisted games this time?” Robbie asked as he locked the door. “And what'll you do with her when the time's up?”  
  
“That's for me to know and you to keep your mouth shut about.” Bill pulled off Dipper's wig. “And it's a he. I need some clothes tailored for him, I didn't grab any of his.”  
  
“The mess you usually leave behind, it's a wonder that you didn't bother packing any.” Robbie muttered, getting out his supplies. “My parents are out fixing up the bodies of the Pines, I'm guessing that's your doing?” He glanced at Bill and then looked at Dipper. “Hm. You sure this is a boy?"  
  
“I'm just in a dress because Gideon made me do it!” Dipper said defensively.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Robbie held up his hands in surrender and then motioned to the dress. “You'll need to take that off. I'm a tailor, I'm used to seeing people in their underwear.”  
  
Dipper glanced at Bill. “...Can he leave?”  
  
Robbie looked at Bill.  
  
Bill grinned. “Sure, I'll be back in a half-hour, I'm gonna watch Wendy drink Gideon under the table.” He walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Watch Wendy...” Robbie groaned. “Is that kid still drinking underage? Nevermind, I'm not involved, I'm just working.” He grabbed a cloth measure. “You're gonna have to undress, kid.”  
  
“...Dipper.” Dipper unfastened his dress and let it slip down his body. “My name's Dipper.”  
  
“Ah, of course. The missing kid. Everyone's talking about you.” Robbie sighed and looked at him. “Hate to break it to you—wow, you're tiny. Are you really fourteen?”  
  
Dipper blushed, covering his body with his arms.  
  
“I'm gonna need those arms up, Dipper.” Robbie rolled up his sleeves and walked over to him with the measure.  
  
Dipper reluctantly raised his arms. “You seem like a decent guy...can't you help me? Send a message to my uncle?”  
  
“Sorry, kid. William Cipher is a valued customer of both me and my parents.” Robbie started to measure him. “Besides, anyone knows that to cross Bill Cipher is to sign your own death warrant.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“No, Dipper.” He looked at him sternly. “Your freedom is not worth losing my life over. Find another way out or wait to be rescued. No one in any of the towns the Rift docks at will help you.”  
  
“No one?” Dipper's shoulders slumped.  
  
“Stand up straight.” Robbie told him. “Ever since he lost the Portal, he hasn't been the same. Anyone that crosses him either is cursed for the rest of their lives or they die that day. No one's gonna risk angering him.”  
  
Dipper shivered. “B-But he's gotten mad at me already...”  
  
“If he was actually mad at you, you'd know it. He has no restraint when he's pissed off.” Robbie cringed. “The number of dead bodies he's caused, all with burns and cuts everywhere...it delights my parents, but it makes me sick.”  
  
Dipper paled, his hand moving to the blue pine tree necklace he had been wearing under the dress. “S-So, I've been lucky so far.”  
  
Robbie nodded, kneeling to measure his legs and waist. “I expect he'll want shoes for you, too.” He mumbled as he measured.  
  
“Why does it make your parents so happy?” Dipper asked.  
  
“More dead bodies means more business for them.” Robbie sighed. “They're the ones who make the coffins and make the body all pretty before it's buried. Best in the business and they love more business.”  
  
Dipper listened to him, gripping his necklace tighter. Then Robbie pulled up a chair and pointed to it. “Sit here.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Dipper sat down, letting Robbie continue with measuring his feet.  
  
“You'll have to either come back in a few days or remain in harbor while I work on these.” Robbie stood up and went to put down the measurements. “I expect it'll be the former. You can get dressed again, he'll be back soon.”  
  
Dipper sighed, putting the dress back on. Robbie left his work to help him put the wig back into place and then went back to his table.  
  
“How many days do you have left?” Robbie asked as he worked.  
  
“Almost down to ten.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Think they'll find you in time?” Robbie looked at him.  
  
“I hope so. I'm not too keen on a fate worse than death.” Dipper shivered.  
  
Robbie nodded. “No one is. Sorry I can't help you, kid.”  
  
Dipper was about to speak again when the door opened and Bill poked his head in. “All done?”  
  
“I have his measurements, you can decide the design, and I'll have it ready in three or four days.” Robbie told him.  
  
“Alright, let's take a look.” Bill walked over, looking through his book thoughtfully. Finally he picked out a few designs before turning to Dipper. “Well, let's head back to the ship!”  
  
Dipper's shoulders slumped. “Already?”  
  
“I got you some juice.” Bill held up a bag. “Figured you might want something to drink while we're all boozing up on the ship!” He grinned.  
  
“That stuff is expensive, you're really spoiling this one.” Robbie remarked.  
  
“He's special.” Bill grinned, walking over and hooking his arm with Dipper's. “Let's go, 'Darla'!”  
  
“Uh, okay.” Dipper nodded, following him out.  
  
“Take care, kid.” Robbie waved as they left the shop.  
  
“You seem to have gotten along with him pretty well.” Bill remarked with a smile. “What'd you talk about?”  
  
“Uhm...you, mostly.” Dipper replied.  
  
Bill nodded, then put a finger to Dipper's lips before they passed through the crowded square. Dipper got the idea and remained silent, but as they passed the fountain he made sure Bill wasn't looking and slipped off his necklace, tossing it into the water where it rested at the bottom. Most people would overlook it, but he knew his sister would look for any kind of sign of where he'd been. Plus she had a thing about staring at fountains, he never understood that one.  
  
Confident she would find it, he followed Bill back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten days remain, will the Pines find him in time?


	6. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is a weird drunk and there's gnomes on the ship. Dipper is STILL in a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch

“You're saying one of the crew took them?!” Dipper cried, aghast. “What am I gonna wear?!”  
  
“Well, you'll have to stay in that dress until I find out who took 'em.” Bill shrugged. They'd returned to find Dipper's clothes missing and Bill had theorized that they must've been taken by the crew while they were gone. “Not like it'll hurt you to be in that a bit longer.”  
  
Dipper took off the wig and sat down on the bed in a huff. “You have GOT to be kidding me!” He pouted.  
  
Bill chuckled. “You look like an angry kitten, you know that? I'll locate your clothes, don't worry.” He opened the door, letting in the sunset lighting. “Why don't you get some rest? We'll wake you for dinner.”  
  
“In this?!” Dipper gestured to the dress.  
  
“I suppose you could sleep in your underwear, but I can't guarantee someone won't check on you.” Bill smirked.  
  
Dipper blushed. “I-I can sleep in this.” He kicked off the shoes and crawled over to the pillows, tugging the blanket over him. “Don't wanna risk it...”  
  
Bill smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him. Dipper huffed and curled up, feeling uncomfortable without boy clothes. But the day's events caught up to him and he drifted off, hoping Mabel would find the necklace.  
  
It was dark when he was woken up by the door opening and closing. Sitting up, he expected to see Bill but instead saw Gideon leaning against the door, staring ahead of him. “...Gideon?” He spoke up, hoping to rouse him out of his stupor.  
  
Gideon looked over at him. “Hey, rich kid.” He grinned a bit. “You still looking pretty.” He walked over to the bed, swaying a bit as he walked.  
  
“Uhm...are you okay?” Dipper moved the blanket off of him. “Don't throw up on me.”  
  
“Why you still in the dress?” Gideon climbed onto the bed, the darkness preventing Dipper from seeing his expression. “Need help taking it off?” He started to move closer.  
  
“Uh, no, I'm good.” Dipper inched back. “My clothes went missing, so I'm stuck in this.”  
  
“You'll ruin the dress by sleeping in it.” Gideon reached out, grabbing Dipper's arm and pulling him forward before he could pull back. “Le' me help you take it off.” His words were slurred, but he somehow managed to reach his free hand to the fastenings of Dipper's dress.  
  
“H-Hey, knock it off!” Dipper tried to pull free but Gideon's grip was firm. “I can do it myself!” He swung his free hand to slap Gideon, but Gideon's eyes glowed and Dipper found himself unable to move at all. “L-Let me go! Please?”  
  
“Look at this, wrinkles all over.” Gideon tsk'd, looking down Dipper's body at the unfastened dress. Then he looked back up at Dipper's face and smirked a bit. “I wonder what use your family would've found in you, if we never took you? Sold you off to the Northwests? Marry their daughter?” He moved his hand from Dipper's arm and cupped his chin in his hand. “Pacifica won't have you, the greedy little whore.” He muttered, his eyes flashing red before he was moving forward, pressing his lips to Dipper's.  
  
“Mm?!” Dipper tried to pull free, to do ANYTHING, but Gideon's magic kept him in place. Then he was being pushed down onto the bed, Gideon on top of him. His hands tugged the dress off Dipper's shoulders, his magic still keeping him in place as he started to kiss his neck and chest.  
  
“Oh, for the love of Poseidon! Sleep!” Bill's voice said and Dipper blinked as Gideon slumped against him, his magic releasing Dipper's body.  
  
“Uh...” Dipper looked at Bill.  
  
“He tends to get irrational when drunk, especially if he's been talking about his extended family recently.” Bill walked over and lifted Gideon into his arms. “He has a point, though. What WOULD they have done with you? Second-born twin, pretty much useless at everything, and cowardly to boot. I doubt Pacifica would have you.” He walked out the open door, carrying Gideon in his arms. “I found your clothes, the gnomes took 'em 'cause they're fine cloth.”  
  
“Gnomes?” Dipper pulled his dress back up onto his shoulders and fastened it, getting out of bed. “What are gnomes?”  
  
“Not humans. Normally they remain on land, but I offered them something they really want.” Bill smirked.  
  
“Which is?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Revenge. Your uncle Stanford captured and studied one of their own, driving him to insanity and then his eventual death. That was before either of us took to the sea.” Bill chuckled. “He's ruined a lot of lives, kid. Everyone on this ship has some kind of grudge against him.”  
  
Dipper frowned. “...What did he do to you?”  
  
Bill stopped and looked at him. “...He broke my heart.” He smiled sadly and then walked on, carrying Gideon into the area under the deck. Come to think of it, Dipper had never been down there aside from the cooking thing, and Gideon hadn't let him look around. Curious, he followed him down the stairs.  
  
“Careful not to trip on your dress, little tree.” Bill said, ducking a low-hanging decoration. “It'd be a shame to lose that one.”  
  
“How did you even get this one?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Some questions are better off not answered.” Bill said with the creepily-pleasant warning tone he used every time Dipper even brought up the countdown. Dipper didn't press it, knowing that if he did then Bill would get annoyed and use that cold tone.  
  
“So, uh...who won the contest?” Dipper asked instead.  
  
“Hm? It was close, but in the end Gideon beat Wendy.” Bill chuckled. “She collapsed at the bar, had to be carried home. Gideon left to a cheering crowd.”

“Yikes. Isn't she an adult, though? You'd think he'd be beaten by her...” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Gideon's been drinking longer than she has. His first drink was when he first got on the streets and was taken in by a drunk. He doesn't really talk about his time with that guy, he left him as soon as he escaped his vision.” Bill shrugged. “Wendy was eighteen then.”  
  
“Okay...so, does he always start molesting people when drunk or am I just lucky?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He only did that because he wanted to ruin you before his cousin got ahold of you.” Bill grinned at him. “He won't remember when he's sober, of course.”  
  
“Of course...” Dipper sighed. Great, that meant the chance of Gideon apologizing was preeeetty low.  
  
“He doesn't get drunk that often, though. Just be careful what to talk about with him before he does.” Bill entered a room and carried Gideon in, gently laying him down in a hammock.  
  
“He doesn't get a bed?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I'm the only one with a bed, and it's bolted to the floor.” Bill looked at him before opening a chest. “Why, do you think he needs one?” He pulled out a blanket and draped it over Gideon.  
  
“Well...” Dipper looked around the room.  
  
“This room is good enough for him, he said.” He glanced at him. “You should get back to our room, pine tree. Your clothes should be returned by now.”  
  
“Uhm...I don't feel safe going alone.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“The crew has orders not to touch you for another ten days.” Bill reminded him. “You're safe.”  
  
“Unless they're drunk.” Dipper huffed.  
  
“I came in and stopped Gideon, didn't I?” Bill raised an eyebrow at him. “You're safe, I said.”  
  
“Fine.” Dipper sighed, stepping out of the room.  
  
“By the way, what happened to your necklace?” Bill asked.  
  
“Huh? I put it with my clothes when I changed.” Dipper said, lying on the spot.  
  
“Hm. It wasn't with the gnomes.” Bill glanced at him. “I'll keep an eye out for it, you go to bed.”  
  
Dipper nodded, retreating to the room before Bill could discover he was lying. Of _course_ Bill would ask about that! After hiding in the room, he heard Bill give the order to shove off and then the ship was in motion. Now that Gideon and Bill were back, they had no reason to stick around.  
  
Outside, Bill noticed a ship in the distance and nodded to a crew member. “Raise the decoy flag, we don't want the Pines to recognize us.”  
  
The crew member nodded and scurried to the flag post, raising a fake flag that swore fealty to a King Bill had long ago betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon REALLY hates his cousin. Who will actually show up in person later on in the story.


	7. Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds Dipper's necklace and Bill realizes he was tricked by Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel stepped out of the ship with her uncles, looking around the port town. “I hope someone's seen him.” She said, following the men down the cobblestoned road.  
  
“We might have to bribe someone to find out.” Stan commented.  
  
“Or threaten. If Bill's been here, then he might've threatened these people into silence.” Ford reasoned.  
  
“Why do you assume Bill's been here?” Stan asked.  
  
“Because of the fact that most people are averting their eyes.” Ford stopped in front of the tavern. “Stan, you and Mabel ask around. I'm going to see if anyone has seen Bill's first mate in here.  
  
“Why would they allow a minor?” Stan frowned. “And how come I can't go in?”  
  
“You'd get distracted and end up drunk.” Ford frowned at him. “And don't even try to deny it.”  
  
“You ignored the first question.” Mabel pointed out.  
  
Ford sighed. “...Gideon....isn't like other kids. I've been keeping tabs, trying to keep up with Bill's activities...I suppose I wasn't attentive enough.”  
  
“Gideon? You mean the Gleeful kid?” Stan frowned. Ford nodded and Stan sighed. “I didn't know he was still alive...”  
  
“Who's Gideon?” Mabel asked.  
  
Stan glanced at her. “...He's the son of the swindler Bud Gleeful. He was orphaned that day, and he disappeared after Bud was hung. I heard he showed up at the Northwest manor but was turned away...”  
  
“About a year ago, he was seen walking with Bill Cipher by my associates.” Ford told them. “I suppose that's when he joined his crew. I've heard that Gideon's mother was a witch, it's possible Gideon has powers and that's why Cipher normally doesn't leave a mess behind when he strikes.”  
  
“Normally....” Mabel sighed, thinking of the recent funeral. “...I'm going to go look around. If Dipper was here, maybe he left a sign for me.” She walked off before they could respond.  
  
The two adults nodded and she walked off, reaching up to tighten the bow keeping her long hair tied up. Unlike other girls her age, she was dressed in a dark-blue, dressy Imperial Navy uniform with pants and poofy sleeves and boots that went up to just above her knees. A lot of people weren't sure whether to call her “sir” or “ma'am”, seeing as she was already set to have her own ship when she turned sixteen.  
  
She just hoped that she could bring her brother with her, that he would live that long. Dipper had always been weak, unlike her. She was born fighting, and the nurses had to fight to save Dipper's life. She was born for adventure, and he preferred to keep his adventures within the pages of the books he read. She was born five minutes before him, and he...well, was second-born. In her family, that didn't really bode well for the younger one. But she was determined to help her brother be just as strong, to not be seen as useless.  
  
Ohhh, if only her parents had let her take Dipper with her to her training that day! She sighed and stopped by the fountain in the square, thinking of her brother. Would she never get to hear him theorize how a case would end again? Never get to hear him laugh at a funny story she told him? Never even get to see him smile? She sighed and looked into the water and then she saw it. The sign. She shoved her hand in, not even bothering to roll up her sleeves, and pulled out the pine tree necklace her brother always wore.  
  
“Yes...” She whispered, holding it close. “He was here. And recently, or else someone else might've taken it! You took a gamble, little brother, but you did it!” She gripped the necklace tightly. “I'll find you. No matter how long it takes, I'll find you!”  
  
She got up and ran to her uncles. “He was here! I found something he left here!” She told them when she stopped next to them.  
  
Ford took the necklace, examining it. “No message, but the fact that it's here at all is a good sign. They can't be more than a day away, let's get back to the ship!” He turned and ran back to their ship.  
  
Stan and Mabel nodded, running after him.  
  
**–**  
  
“When are you going to get over this?” Gideon asked, leaning on the railing as Dipper threw up over the edge of the ship. “You would've been a poor sailor, maybe it's a good thing you're such a pathetic landlubber.”  
  
“Like you—ugh—can talk?” Dipper pulled back and Gideon offered him a cloth to wipe his mouth with. “You were throwing up just this morning!”  
  
“That's different, I had a hangover.” Gideon looked out at the sea.  
  
“Oh yeah, you were drunk...” Dipper cringed, recalling their drunken altercation. “You...don't remember anything from that time?”  
  
“No. Why, did I kiss you?” Gideon grinned at him.  
  
“...Yes, actually. And you tried to...” Dipper shivered.  
  
“Why would I ever want to touch you like that?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I dunno, something about me possibly being married to your cousin if I didn't get kidnapped!” Dipper flailed his arms as he spoke. “You were drunk, and it was weird, and Bill had to save me!”  
  
“That's just weird. Now you're just making things up.” Gideon chuckled and poked his nose. “You're too pathetic to interest Pacifica Northwest. She needs a man she can depend on, not a useless layabout that can't even cut potatoes right.”  
  
Dipper dropped his jaw. “Hey, I can cut potatoes just fine!”  
  
“After getting Potato-cutting 101 from the chef and me.” Gideon chuckled teasingly.  
  
Dipper blushed and looked out at the sea. “I'm not...useless.” He mumbled, his shoulders slumping a bit. Who was he kidding? Even his parents called him a waste of space and said he'd get in Mabel's way if he tried to go with her and his uncles.  
  
“Hey, you alright, rich kid?” Gideon spoke up.  
  
“Huh?” Dipper looked at him. That's funny...when had he started crying? He reached up to his cheek, touching the small stream.  
  
“I didn't mean to upset you.” Gideon sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his head. “It was a joke, okay?”  
  
“That's...that's not why I'm crying.” Dipper said softly.  
  
Gideon was about to say something but then pulled his arm away and stepped back, turning away from him. “Well, don't be crying all the time! Or we really _will_ get you a bucket to mop the deck with!” He said in a loud voice.  
  
Dipper was confused until he noticed the other members of the crew laughing and walking away making comments about him.  
  
“You can't show weakness around any of those guys.” Gideon said quietly to Dipper. “Especially if you're human.”  
  
“How many members of the crew aren't human?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
“...I think there's only two that are.” Gideon looked out at the sea.  
  
“Bill and you?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon didn't respond, walking away. “If you're done throwing up, we could use your help down in the kitchen.”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper followed him down the steps to the kitchen.  
  
Nine days left, and then what would happen to him? And was Gideon afraid of the others, is that why he was so mean to Dipper? He kept on talking about not showing weakness and being prepared for pain and envying the dead...  
  
“Rich kid, hey.” Gideon snapped his fingers at him. “Stop spacing out, especially on the stairs.”  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Dipper nodded, following him. “When am I going to get a name?”  
  
“When you earn it.” Gideon told him.  
  
“How do I earn a name?” Dipper walked a bit faster to keep up with Gideon's longer legs. “You walk fast...”  
  
“By being good for something other than cutting potatoes and taking up a bed.” Gideon opened the kitchen door for him. “Come on, to work.”  
  
“I never thought I'd get sick of potatoes...” Dipper admitted.  
  
“They keep well for long periods of time in storage.” Gideon explained. “There's also pickles, and Bill was talking about getting a chicken so we would have eggs and some meat."  
  
“Pickles smell so bad, though.” Dipper made a face.  
  
“Then enjoy your potatoes.” Gideon shoved him onto a stool in front of the pot for potatoes and pushed the bucket of potatoes towards him. “Have fun, I'm going to trust the chef to keep you in line and go talk to the captain.”  
  
He walked out and headed up to where Bill was at the wheel. “'llo, Cipher.”  
  
“His necklace went missing.” Bill said, staring ahead of him, thinking. “The gnomes don't have it...and it's made of metal, they would've taken it for sure. Did he have it when we went into town?”  
  
“He wouldn't let me see him put on the dress.” Gideon said, leaning on the railing next to the wheel.  
  
“And when I took him to the tailor, he wanted me out of the room before he would change...” Bill cursed under his breath. “He must've left it somewhere for them to find. We'll have to put some more distance between us and that port. Robbie will hold onto the clothes for me, he's done it before if I'm late for pickup.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Would you like me to increase the power, sir?”  
  
“No. you drive, I'm going to increase our speed.” Bill stepped back, letting Gideon take the wheel. “So, the boy has balls after all. I can't punish him, though, not yet.” He walked down the steps to the deck and then went into the lower deck, passing the kitchen and walking up to a door with a circle of strange symbols on it. He held up a hand and the symbols glowed in a clockwise pattern before it unlocked and opened. Then he stepped inside and the door closed behind him, his eyes glowing golden-yellow as he entered.  
  
**–**  
  
Dipper felt the ship pick up speed and looked around. “What's going on? Why are we going faster?”  
  
“Obviously because Captain Cipher felt the need to.” The chef commented.  
  
Dipper glanced up at the chef. He looked human enough, but Gideon had said that only two members of the crew were human... “...What are you?”  
  
“What?” The chef looked at him.  
  
“Uhm...I mean...are you human?” Dipper asked nervously.  
  
“Oh. Well, sort of.” The chef went back to cutting his own potatoes. “One certain nights I become something else and someone else has to cook.”  
  
“What do you turn into?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Why so curious, boy?” The chef smirked at him.  
  
“Well...just in case I'm stuck here, it might be nice to know.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“I'm a werewolf.” The chef replied. “But most of us won't be so eager to tell you, so don't try asking around.” He dropped the stripped potato into the pot.  
  
“Alright...” Dipper sighed. “So, what's Bill's deal with my uncle, anyway?”  
  
“That goes back to long before we joined his crew. Thirty years ago there was a fight between them and Cipher lost something important to him. That's all I know.” The chef finished with his potatoes and nodded to Dipper. “Enough questions, keep cutting.”  
  
“At the speed this ship is going?” Dipper looked at the knife nervously.  
  
The chef sighed and took the knife and potatoes. “You'll need to learn to do this eventually. Gideon's tired of covering for me on the full moons.”  
  
“Gideon does?” Dipper asked. “But he's first mate.”  
  
“The captain insists that human hands have to prepare the food.” The chef replied.  
  
“Oh.” Dipper nodded. “Has Bill ever cooked?”  
  
“No.” The chef shook his head. “Captain Cipher has never cooked on this ship.”  
  
“How come he can't give Gideon and you a break? Is he above it or something?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“...Sure. Let's say that.” The chef finished with the potatoes. “You're done, out of my kitchen.”  
  
Dipper got up and left, walking out into the hallway. He saw a glowing door and walked towards it, curious. As he reached out to touch it,though, the door opened and he stepped back to avoid it, seeing Bill Cipher stepping out of the room.  
  
Bill looked exhausted and then startled to see him there. “What are you doing out of the kitchen?”  
  
“I finished.” Dipper lowered his hand, seeing the door had stopped glowing when Bill closed it behind him.  
  
“Then get to the bedroom, don't wander around like you own the place.” Bill grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. “And stay away from that door.”  
  
“What's in there?” Dipper asked.  
  
“None of your business.” Bill tightened his grip on his wrist. Dipper winced and followed in silence. When they got back to the room, he was pushed towards the bed.  
  
“Oof!” Dipper bumped into the bed and fell onto it, looking at Bill in surprise. “What happened?”  
  
Bill took a deep breath and then released it. “I found your necklace.”  
  
“Y-You did?” Dipper asked. “Where was it?”  
  
“I have no clue, honestly. You tell me.” Bill looked at him sternly. “You're the one who left it behind in that town to be found, after all.”  
  
Dipper's eyes widened. “I-I don't unders--”  
  
“Don't! Lie to me.” Bill stepped closer to the bed. “You left a sign for your family to find, and that's why I had to force this ship to go faster and put more space between us. You hid the necklace under your dress and then made sure we never saw you without the dress so we'd never know! Admit it!”  
  
“N-No, I did--” Dipper flinched when Bill raised his hand, his eyes glowing gold again. Then Bill lowered his hand, muttered something to himself, and went to the door.  
  
“From now on, you don't leave this room without supervision, and you don't go on land unless you allow us to see you dress and undress. We don't want you leaving anymore breadcrumbs!” He opened the door and stormed out, slamming it behind him and locking it.  
  
Gideon looked over as Bill stormed out and sighed. “Metchlauk, can you take the wheel? The captain needs me.”  
  
A dark-cloaked figure came down from the mast and nodded, waving him off. Gideon left the wheel and headed down the steps to where Bill was seething at the railing.  
  
Bill noticed him approach and sighed. “You were right. I coddled him. I got too soft, and he took advantage of my kindness. I should have left him on the ship, but I thought he wouldn't try anything and now he's taken advantage of it.”  
  
Gideon placed a hand on Bill's shaking one where it was gripping the railing. “He's a Pines. They have no sense of loyalty unless it benefits them.”  
  
Bill sighed. “I thought he was different from Stanford.”  
  
Gideon gripped Bill's hand gently, looking out at the sea with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is finding it VERY hard to hold back and not punch the child.


	8. Detach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time ticking down, Gideon teaches Dipper how to detach from bad experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> Warning: Mentions of past underage/non-con.

Dipper sighed, staring at the wooden ceiling of his bedroom prison. He had been so sure Bill would hit him, but he didn't. But he was bothered by the fact that it had been two days since he was locked in here and though food was brought in, Bill didn't come back. He had become strangely accustomed to having someone share his bed, and it was Bill's bed anyway!  
  
“Seven days.” He muttered, sighing. Bill had sped up the ship to make sure his uncles wouldn't find them, he knew that now, and time was ticking down. He rolled onto his side, sighing again.  
  
The door opened and he looked over to see Gideon stepping into the room with a bottle. “Are you going to smash that over my head?”  
  
“No. You're going to drink it. With any luck, you'll be like me and remember nothing from when you drink.” Gideon walked over to him. “Time is ticking down, rich kid. And, though I'll never understand it, some people don't need you to be female to...use you.” He offered Dipper the bottle.  
  
Dipper sat up, taking the bottle. “...Is that why you started drinking?”  
  
“It was a way to survive while keeping my mind intact.” Gideon nodded. “They just thought I did it to make things more exciting, but honestly I did it to detach.”  
  
“They...?” Dipper opened the bottle, grimacing at the smell of wine.  
  
“Scum of the upper-class that take advantage of orphan boys just trying to survive.” Gideon clenched his fists. “The Northwests condemned me to a fate worse than death when they turned me away."  
  
“...You're trying to help me again, then?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Why else would I bring the bottle?” He looked at Dipper finally. “Don't try to leave any more signs. You're not playing the game right and Bill is getting pissed.”  
  
Dipper shivered, remembering Robbie's warning. “R-Right, I won't.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Take a drink. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I'm perfectly sober.”  
  
Dipper nodded, taking a sip of the liquid. “So...when did you start doing it for fun?” He asked.  
  
“I've only ever drank for fun with Wendy. She caught me drinking once and challenged me to a contest. Bill assured me that he'd make sure nothing happened, so I agreed. That was while the new ship was being built.” Gideon chuckled. “Her dad got mad about her drinking on the job.”  
  
Dipper nodded.  
  
“But...I wouldn't ever have started drinking if my dad hadn't died.” Gideon's smile vanished. “I would've never needed to learn to survive through the drink, so I would never remember the hands on me.” He wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
“Why would you let that happen to me, then?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I can't oppose Bill, rich kid. I can only try to make it easier for you.” Gideon looked at him. “Keep drinking, you won't manage anything with that little sip. I promise if you try coming on to me I won't take you up on it.”  
  
Dipper made a face and drank a bit more. “How much do I have to drink?”  
  
“How about at least half the bottle?” Gideon smirked a bit.  
  
“This is just as bad as when the doctor forces me to take medicine.” Dipper grimaced and took another drink.  
  
“You'll get used to the taste.” Gideon looked away from him. “If it's the only way to keep your mind intact while your body is violated, you'll get used to it fast.”  
  
Dipper furrowed his brow. “...Sorry.”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“For...what you went through.” Dipper looked down. “S'my uncle's fault...”  
  
Gideon sighed. “I'm sorry too, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper looked at him. “You said...you said my name.” His words were starting to slur, Gideon noticed.  
  
“Mmhm. Keep drinking.” Gideon gestured to the bottle.  
  
Dipper nodded slowly, taking another drink.  
  
“You said...I had to earn it...” Dipper said quietly, lowering the bottle again.  
  
“Well, chances are you won't remember.” Gideon said. “Assuming that this goes as I want it to and you can have the same escape I used.”  
  
“Bill's...fine with this?” Dipper moved closer to Gideon.  
  
“Bill doesn't really care if you get drunk or not right now.” Gideon glanced at him. “He's making a new trail, since you threw things off.”  
  
“What about the countdown?” Dipper asked.  
  
“That's not changing.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Aww...” Dipper scooted closer, laying his head on Gideon's shoulder. “No way to convince him?”  
  
“Mm-mm.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Doughnuts.” Dipper took another drink, sighing. “D'you think...they'll find me in time?”  
  
“There's less chance now, since Bill has to leave a new trail and we have seven days left.” Gideon told him.  
  
“...Doughnuts.” Dipper pouted, taking another drink.  
  
“We don't have any here.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“...I think I want some.” Dipper leaned on him more.  
  
“Tough cookies, I don't have any.” Gideon looked at the bottle. “I think that's enough.”  
  
“No! Mine!” Dipper pulled away, holding it protectively. “...Though I guess I can share.” He looked at Gideon. “Why is your hair so long?”  
  
“Because I chose to grow it out.” Gideon chuckled. “Why yours so short?”  
  
“So you can tell me and Mabel apart.” Dipper sighed, leaning on him again.  
  
“Mabel? Is that your sister?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper nodded, then looked at him. “Would you kiss me again?”  
  
“Huh? No.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“But you're a...you're a good kisser. And no one not on this boat would ever kiss me...I'm a waste of time.” He sighed, looking at the bottle. “Maybe if Mabel wasn't there, I'd have been thrown out by now...”  
  
“Hey.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Do you think anyone would take me? I'm not pretty like you.” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“We're not having this discussion.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Did it hurt?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Did what hurt?” Gideon asked.  
  
“When you fell from Heaven?”  
  
“Ooookay, no more of those lame flirtings.” Gideon pulled away and stood up.  
  
“B-But you kissed me before, you tried to have sex with me...can't we do that now?” Dipper asked, stumbling off the bed.  
  
“This is not even remotely sexy and I'm not interested.” Gideon crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Do you think if I kissed Bill he would stop being mad?” Dipper asked. “I don't wanna end up in a coffin from making him mad...”  
  
Gideon sighed. “I think Bill is purposely avoiding you right now. Hey, where do you think you're going?”  
  
“I bet Bill's lonely, so I'm gonna snuggle with him.” Dipper headed for the door, still holding the bottle.  
  
“No, and you've had enough of this.” Gideon took the bottle and set it on a desk before pulling Dipper away from the door and back to the bed.  
  
“Are we gonna have sex?” Dipper asked as Gideon lay him down.  
  
“No, we're not.” Gideon pulled out his hairtie and tied Dipper's wrists to the bedpost. “Now go to sleep.”  
  
“You want to be kinky? I can be kinky. Gideon, where are you going?” Dipper watched him get off the bed.  
  
“This was a mistake.” Gideon sighed, running his hands through his hair and trying to ignore the increasingly erotic pleas. He couldn't risk leaving, not with some of the crew that would be all-too-eager to take advantage of the drunken nobleboy.  
  
 **\--**  
  
The first thing Dipper was aware of was a spitting headache the moment he opened his eyes. The second thing was that his hands were tied to something wooden. “Uh...” He looked around and saw Gideon sitting in a chair, looking over at him. “...What happened last night? Why am I tied up?”  
  
“Because if I hadn't tied you up, you would've offered yourself to everyone on this ship.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“So...you didn't do anything to me?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Look at yourself. Are you dressed?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper looked at himself. His clothes were a bit rumpled but otherwise untouched. “...Yeah.”  
  
“Then nothing happened.” Gideon stood up and rubbed at his eyes. “Do you remember anything?”  
  
“Not really...something about it being like when I'm forced to drink medicine, that's as far back as I remember.” Dipper shook his head. “Did we talk about anything important?”  
  
“Doughnuts.” Gideon grinned.  
  
“Why would I talk about doughnuts?” Dipper raised an eyebrow then groaned. “Owww, bad move.”  
  
“Why would I try to have sex with you?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Good point. Can you untie me, since I'm no longer being stupid?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Sure.” Gideon held up a hand and the hairtie untied and flew over to him, glowing the whole time. “So, we know the experiment is a success.”  
  
Dipper sat up, rubbing his wrists. “...Was there ever a time you didn't get a chance to drink?” He asked.  
  
Gideon glanced away. “...A few times. I then drank myself nearly to death to forget it. Bill found me on the street, sick from drinking so much, and that's when he took me in.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “That sounds horrible.” He said softly.  
  
“Usually if it's not some random creep assaulting you for fun, you'll get a chance to drink.”   
  
Gideon sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. “Bill's changing his plan, has to leave a new trail. The likelihood of your being rescued in time has decreased significantly.”  
  
Dipper hung his head. “I thought...they'd find me before he found out.”  
  
“Bill really likes his games. So when someone doesn't play them right, he gets upset. It's supposed to be between him and Stanford, but then you started leaving breadcrumbs of your own and Bill didn't like that.” Gideon stood up. “I have work to get to. Breakfast will be brought to you soon.”  
  
“Wait, but you haven't slept!” Dipper frowned.  
  
Gideon looked at him and shrugged. “I've gone days without sleep before. Living on the streets, just five minutes of sleep can get you killed.” He opened the door and walked out, taking the bottle with him.  
  
Dipper stood up and sighed, walking over to look out a window. Nothing for miles as far as he could see. No land, no ships....they were in the middle of the ocean. He slumped against the wall and groped for his necklace but then remembered he had left it for Mabel to find. “Mabel...” He whispered, slumping to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
Seven more days...he was terrified of being put through what Gideon lived, terrified of no longer being under the protection of the countdown. What if Bill really killed him next time he angered him?  
  
 **–**  
  
“Dipper...” Mabel gripped the necklace tightly, staring out at the sea. Her uncles were arguing, but she was ignoring it as she tried to focus only on her brother. They'd never tried it, but supposedly twins had some kind of telepathic ability. If she could only reach him, know he was okay...  
  
“Mabel?” Stan walked over to her. “Mabel, you should get some sleep. You haven't slept in days.”  
  
“I can't rest until I know my brother is safe.” Mabel looked at him. “We should've brought him along, then he would've been safe!”  
  
Stan sighed. “Yeah...he would've.”  
  
She looked back at the sea. “Hey, Grunkle Stan? Have you and Great Uncle Ford ever tried the telepathic thing?”  
  
Stan shrugged. “Dunno. It's just a legend, though, I don't think it really works.” He sighed, walking away. “It's a nice thought, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DipDop did done screwed up.
> 
> (I apologize for not answering all the comments, I'm trying to keep up but sometimes I have to get to them after posting the next chapter so if you're waiting for a reply to a comment please be patient.)


	9. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is assigned to watch Dipper at all times and the boys get in some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Time was ticking down fast and Bill glared at the space in front of him as he steered the ship. He had planned for Stanford to chase him down, and then he would take the other one while Stanford's ship went down in flames, but at this rate they wouldn't catch up by the final day. But if he hadn't done something when Dipper left his necklace to be found, then they would've found them too soon. Ugh, such an inconvenience. Why did the boy only show he had brains when he was making things difficult for everyone?  
  
“So, how did your...experiment go?” He asked, seeing Gideon walking up to join him.  
  
“He'll be able to keep his mind intact.” Gideon sighed, leaning against the railing.  
  
“Alright, good.” Bill nodded. “How is he otherwise?”

“He thought I was going to smash the bottle over his head.” Gideon looked at him. “Are you still mad at him?”  
  
“He wasn't supposed to interfere in the game.” Bill huffed.  
  
“Well, we both trusted him to not pull anything.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“I wouldn't have found out at all if you hadn't gotten drunk and decided to try having your way with him. That was a close one...” Bill shook his head. “If we never found out, Stanford would've found us the very next day.”  
  
“Game over.” Gideon said, looking at the sea.  
  
“Game over.” Bill nodded. “And now my brilliant plan has failed. Whatever, I'll have to blow up his ship and take his niece some other time. His nephew's enough for now.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Think he'll try anything else?”  
  
“Keep an eye on him. He can leave the room now, but keep an eye on him. And he's not getting off this boat when we dock next.” Bill gripped the wheel tightly. “I get the feeling he's going to try something very stupid if he's not rescued within six days.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Yeah, I bet he will.”  
  
Bill glanced at him. “Go back to him and tell him he can come out. But he's not to leave your sight, not for a moment.”  
  
Gideon nodded, running a hand through his bangs in an exasperated way before going back to the bedroom.  
  
He found Dipper trying and failing to make the bed. “Uhm, okay, I've seen the maids do this...”  
  
“You really are hopeless, aren't you, rich kid?” Gideon remarked, closing the door behind him. “Cipher says you can come out, but you have to stay by my side.”  
  
“He's still mad?” Dipper asked, sighing and dropping the blanket onto the bed.  
  
“Well, yeah. He had this whole plan, but you mucked it up and now it's unlikely you'll even be rescued in time.” Gideon walked over and picked up the blanket. “Watch closely, rich kid. This is how you do it.”  
  
Dipper watched as Gideon made the bed. “How come you sleep on a hammock?” He asked.  
  
“Because you can't share a hammock.” Gideon said as he worked. “Not comfortably, at least. People are less inclined to molest you in your sleep. Plus, my experience with sleeping in beds since I was thrown onto the streets is rather unpleasant.”  
  
“You were worried about that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Until you came along, I was the prettiest thing onboard this ship.” Gideon brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and continued working, carefully tucking in the blanket. “Cipher kept them off me when they were sober, but when drunk they tend to ignore orders. I actually didn't dare to leave the room while you were drunk, both to keep you from going out and to prevent them from coming in.”  
  
“You're still more attractive.” Dipper glanced at him. “Tall, slender, blonde...you're beautiful.”  
  
“And if I didn't know you were sober, I would think you were drunk so I'm going to awkwardly thank you for the compliments and drop the subject promptly.” Gideon walked over to the door. “Come on, the task is done. Next time, I'll watch while you make the bed.”  
  
“Are you training me to be your maid?” Dipper asked, following him to the door.  
  
“You may as well have some kind of use.” Gideon opened the door. “And you'd be Cipher's maid, this is his room.”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Dipper nodded. “...Do you think...they'd spare me if I became part of the crew?”  
  
“Cipher won't even discuss it until the time-limit is done.” Gideon shook his head. “If you try, he'll just get mad.”  
  
“Heh...yeah.” Dipper rubbed his cheek nervously, thinking of the last time he'd brought it up. “I wonder if Mabel will be able to find me...” He sighed. “I mucked things up, so probably not.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “My advice? Drink the final day. Even they do come by chance, then they'll just save you while you're drunk, but otherwise...drink to ease the pain.” He looked towards where Cipher was standing at the wheel, his coat shifting in the wind. “Because there will be pain.”  
  
Dipper nodded, gripping his right arm with the left one nervously. “Yeah...he's really been holding back.”  
  
“Just don't do anything stupid and everything will be fine.” Gideon glanced at him. “Well...mostly fine.”  
  
Dipper nodded. He knew what was coming, but it was still a terrifying thought. He felt a hand take his and looked down to see Gideon had taken his hand. “Gideon?”  
  
“You're...not like your uncle. He would've tried to kill us long ago. He would've attacked me when we were alone.” He looked at Dipper. “I don't know what your sister is like, but you're at least not cold-hearted. Even if you _do_ do stupid things like try to leave clues and mess the game up.”  
  
Dipper smiled nervously. “Are you being...nice to me?"  
  
“You'll need a friend on this thing, rich kid. I can at least try to be that, even if I don't trust nobility.” Gideon gripped his hand tighter, then released it as they saw someone come up from below. “By the way, your stomach seems to be stronger now.”  
  
“I just...haven't been thinking about it.” Dipper admitted. “I'm hoping to get over it soon, though. If I'm gonna be stuck here.”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “You'll get over it, don't worry.”  
  
Dipper nodded, then looked over at Bill Cipher, who was talking with another member of the crew. Bill then looked towards them and nodded firmly, pointing to below him.  
  
“Looks like they spotted trouble. Come on.” Gideon pulled Dipper back into the bedroom. “Could be your uncles, could be someone hoping to get a reward for saving you or even another pirate. Either way, the word is out that we have you and so we're taking you out of sight.”  
  
Dipper looked out at the sea as they entered the bedroom. “Well, that's NOT the Stan o' War...”  
  
Gideon closed and locked the door behind him and then went to the wall, opening a false panel and touching a stone inside. A fizzling sound was heard and Dipper looked out the window to see a blue barrier outside it. “What's that?”  
  
“We're protecting this room.” Gideon told him. “That way they can't sneak anyone in and take you while we're distracted.”  
  
“Wow, that's actually really cool.” Dipper said, looking at him. “Did you activate it with your powers?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon walked over and climbed onto the bed. “May as well sit tight, this will be a while.”  
  
“Aren't you going to fight?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Cipher said to watch you. Unless he calls me, I'm staying by your side.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “Of course, this means the battle is going to be really bloody...”  
  
“Isn't it always?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Normally I just use my powers to detain people.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“But, when we first met, your vest was bloody.” Dipper reminded him.  
  
“And I beat the shit out of the one responsible.” Gideon chuckled. “I hate the smell of blood. Or burning flesh. I hate the sight of the dead, even if Cipher loves hurting people. Normally he sends me on an errand, like finding you and your sister, to avoid me seeing the carnage. If I wasn't there, he would've stayed back to gloat while holding you in front of your dead parents.”  
  
“So...I have you to thank for not actually getting a chance to see what happened to them.” Dipper climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. “...Does Bill care about shoes on his bed?”  
  
“Don't think he cares, sometimes he's too tired to take his off.” Gideon shrugged, then looked up as they heard cannon-fire. “Looks like the battle's started. May as well take a nap, we'll be here a while.”  
  
Dipper scooted closer to him and lay his head on the pillow next to his chest. “Do you fight other pirates often?”  
  
“Some people are insane enough to fight the 'Golden-eyed Demon'.” Gideon chuckled. “I swear, it's like they dare each other. No one that has fought him has come out of it with all the crew intact. He leaves a few alive to spread his reputation.”  
  
“Golden-eyed...” Dipper nodded, recalling when Bill's eyes had glowed before. “Why do they do that?”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Why do they glow?” Dipper clarified.  
  
Gideon looked forward. “To be honest, I don't know. I know he's not entirely human anymore. He gave up his humanity after losing his last ship.”  
  
Dipper gasped. “That's what the werewolf chef meant...”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“The chef told me that Cipher wanted only humans to cook the food, so that left you and the werewolf, who was part-time human.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“That chef talks too much. But, yes, that's why.” Gideon nodded. “I don't know what happened to him, but he's not entirely human anymore. And he hasn't been for as long as you and I have been alive.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “What did Great Uncle Ford do to him? He said he broke his heart...”  
  
Gideon looked surprised. “Your uncle has never told you about him? Ever?”  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon and shook his head.  
  
“Your uncle and Bill were once friends. They grew up together, but while your uncle was more inclined to the rules, Cipher went his own way. When Cipher became a pirate, your uncle went after him and destroyed his ship to make him stop.” Gideon explained. “So, yes, he broke Bill's heart. He turned a gun on his friend and destroyed his ship, his most precious thing. Now he's taken you in retaliation.”  
  
“Oh...” Dipper looked towards the door. “No, he....he never even mentioned that he knew him. I never even knew about him until I was kidnapped.”  
  
“Yeesh, talk about sheltered. Even I knew about him, but then again my father was a con man.” Gideon shook his head. “I bet your sister knows all about him and what he's done.”  
  
“I knew about your father.” Dipper admitted. “I don't blame you for hating Great Uncle Ford. For...hating me.”  
  
“I told you before, I don't hate you. I pity you more than anything.” Gideon sighed. “You've been sheltered and neglected and now you're being thrust into a world that you probably can't handle.”  
  
Dipper nodded, glancing away. “Where's that bottle?”  
  
“I put it back in with the rest of the wine. You don't need it right now.” Gideon looked up. “The cannon-fire stopped.”  
  
“Already?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Wait here.” Gideon went to the door and knocked twice. When someone knocked back he opened it a bit. “Bill. How many survivors?”  
  
“Three. But that's enough to let Stanford know where we are. We're moving again.” Bill replied. “Stay in there, Gid. I'll let you know when everything is cleaned up.”  
  
Gideon nodded and closed the door, locking it.  
  
“What's up?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Battle's over. We're going to move after everything's cleaned up.” Gideon told him. “We're to stay in here until Bill says we can come out.” He walked towards the bed and climbed on.  
  
Dipper nodded, sighing softly. “Mabel's not finding me, is she?”  
  
“Keep your hopes up, but prepare for the worst.” Gideon told him, laying his head back on one of the pillows.  
  
Dipper nodded, moving a bit closer to him. “Did you have anyone to tell you that?”  
  
Gideon shook his head. “My wisdom is formed by the cruel hand of experience.”  
  
Dipper sighed, closing his eyes. “I can't even imagine...it must've been horrible.”  
  
“It was.” Gideon nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
They drifted off, letting the distant sounds of Bill Cipher giving orders to the crew fade away. A few hours later, Bill poked his head in and saw them fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, he closed the door again and made a “shhh” motion to the crew. “Don't wake Gideon now, he's had a very long day.”  
  
The crew nodded in understanding and continued their conversations at a quieter volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literally just filler and character development. Dipper learned a few things he was told while he was drunk and this time he's sober enough to remember it.


	10. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the countdown and a storm rocks the Rift and its First Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“And here I thought you didn't like him.”  
  
“Huh?” Gideon looked up from his food, Dipper eating not too far from him. Bill was leaning on the table with one hand casually, grinning at him. “What...the rich kid?” He looked at Dipper.  
  
“Well, the way you two were snuggling last night...” Bill hummed.  
  
Gideon glanced away. “I just laid down, he's the one who cuddled up close to me.”  
  
“But you didn't push him away.” Bill smirked.  
  
“Can we _not_ talk about this here?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Anywhere else would be not as noisy and you couldn't keep your eyes on the kid without him hearing us.” Bill pointed out.  
  
Gideon sighed, looking back at his food. “It's hard to stay mad at him. He's like a small animal, he doesn't understand the trouble he's in and he's naively going along with everything. Sure he's hoping he'll be found, but he's growing too comfortable here. Time is running out--”  
  
“And you've been teaching him your coping method, so he'll be fine.” Bill grinned.  
  
Gideon glanced at him. “Do you have to do it?  
  
“If I don't claim him, making sure he's had his drink first, someone else will and they won't wait for him to drink.” Bill said darkly. “You know this. You've seen the way they look at him.”  
  
Gideon glanced around at the crew around the dining room. Bill was right, though he hated to admit it; the rest of the crew were looking at the rich boy like meat to be tasted. He reached out and pulled Dipper a bit closer to him, startling the boy from his food.  
  
Bill stood up and walked off, nodding.  
  
“What was that about?” Dipper asked, pulling his food closer to him again.  
  
“I just...wanted you closer.” Gideon said, glancing away.  
  
Dipper nodded slowly, his cheeks tinging a bit pink.  
  
 **–**  
  
As the countdown ticked away, day by day, Gideon grew more attentive of Dipper and kept him by his side always, pulling him into the bedroom whenever any sort of trouble arose – be it pirates or something else on the sea, or even just a brawl on deck, he didn't want the noble boy involved and frankly he preferred to be out of it himself. Brawls weren't like when he sparred with Captain Cipher, there was a lot of yelling, a lot of dirty fighting, and a lot of blood that would have to be cleaned up later.  
  
Worst of all, you couldn't tell when one was about to break out, so he often had to float Dipper and himself around the ship to avoid the scuffle and get to the bedroom, where he would put up the shield and lock the doors to ensure no one tried slipping in while Cipher was breaking up the brawl.  
  
The crew was restless. They were expecting a battle with the Imperial Navy's finest, and it hadn't come. They wanted to find treasure, but they had to wait until the countdown was done to leave this area. There were two days left, and they didn't want to keep waiting. Gideon had to wonder how Cipher's old crew handled his games, since he'd heard the countdowns were longer before.  
  
“You'd think with most of them not being human they would have more patience.” He muttered to himself, looking up from writing in the logbook to shift his gaze towards the bed, where Dipper had curled up with a nice book about intrigue and treasure-hunting and life exploring the sea. “Find something you like?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Dipper replied, not even looking up from the book. Gideon chuckled and went back to his logbook. After a bit, Dipper looked up at him from the book. “What are you writing?”  
  
“My logbook. I keep it so I can recall things that happened – and so I'll be remembered by anyone that reads it.” Gideon said as he wrote.  
  
Dipper got off the bed. “Can I read it?”  
  
“It's a journal, rich kid.” Gideon raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “They're meant to be read by others after the writer is dead.”  
  
“Mabel used to read mine all the time, and I would read hers.” Dipper said, walking over to the desk to take a peek.  
  
Gideon closed the book. “That's different, you're siblings.” He shook his head at him. “And you trust each other fully. That's something you rarely find even in siblings.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “Yeah...” He walked over to look out the window at the empty ocean view.  
  
Gideon watched him go and sighed, running a hand through his bangs before he stood up. “Hey...it's gonna be okay.”  
  
“No, it's not.” Dipper shook his head. “Don't try giving me false assurances, I'm not stupid. I may be naive, but I'm not stupid. I messed it up. I ruined the game, and now my sister won't find me in time.” He clenched his fists. “It's my fault...”  
  
Gideon glanced away. “Don't blame yourself, kid. You didn't ask to be kidnapped, you said it yourself when we brought you here and you were just crying all the time.”  
  
But I ruined any chance of being rescued.” Dipper sighed, resting his head against the window.  
  
Gideon sighed and shook his head, going to the door to knock on it twice. There was a long pause before he received two knocks back and then he opened the door a bit. “What's the situation?”  
  
The werewolf cook sighed. “Well, the captain's not happy. Keep yourself and the kid in here until he comes to get you himself. He's...gone red.”  
  
“'Gone red'?” Dipper looked over.  
  
Gideon glanced at him and then closed the door, locking it again. “He means he's really mad. Remember when my powers would turn red?” He explained.  
  
“Ohh.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Gideon walked over and picked up the book Dipper was reading. “Why don't we continue reading this together?”  
  
Dipper walked over and climbed onto the bed. “...Okay.” He moved up close to him.  
  
Gideon glanced at him and nudged him to the side a bit. “We don't have to _cuddle_ , kid.”  
  
“Oh, right.” Dipper blushed, sitting up against the other pillow.  
  
“Geez, you're clingy.” Gideon looked back at the book. “...Then again, I don't blame you. Your life went to hell, and you were neglected before that.”  
  
“I-I wasn't neglected!” Dipper frowned.  
  
Gideon just gave him a sad smile before he looked back at the book.  
  
They heard an explosion and Dipper jumped, quickly getting up and going to the door. Gideon was right behind him, and so was able to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from trying to unlock the door.  
  
“What was that?” Dipper asked. “M-Maybe it's Mabel!”  
  
Gideon pursed his lips and opened the door a bit, letting him look out. No other ship was in sight, but there was a red glowing figure flying over the ship, his black gloves holding some kind of red attack. Dipper gasped, recognizing the tattered hat and coat the figure wore, and then he was pulled back inside by Gideon and the door was shut.  
  
“Was that...Bill?” He asked.  
  
Gideon sighed, locking the door. “Well, it certainly wasn't your sister.”  
  
Dipper nodded, staring at the door. “That was...different from yours.”  
  
Gideon pulled him away from the door, sighing.  
  
I was hours before Bill finally calmed down enough and came to the room. He closed the door behind him and noticed Dipper had fallen asleep. Gideon had been reading out loud, but stopped when he came in. “...So...we're going to need to get a few new...crew-mates.” He told Gideon. “I had a mutiny on my hands, had to make an example of the ringleader.”  
  
“We'll pick up a few more when we leave this area.” Gideon said, putting a feather into the book to mark their place and setting it to the side. “Are you sleeping here tonight?”  
  
“Do you miss your hammock?” Bill chuckled. “If I do, I'll want you here as well, to keep me from doing anything stupid.  
  
“You need to find a girl, mate.” Gideon chuckled. “Just for one night.”  
  
“Says the one who came home drunk and promptly tried to seduce this boy.” Bill sat on the edge of the bed. “I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself, not while the game is going on. Besides...” He glanced at Dipper. “I've grown pretty fond of him.”  
  
“He was wondering about joining the crew.” Gideon told him. “It'd be better than keeping him tethered to your bed.”  
  
“I'll consider it.” Bill breathed in and out before looking at Gideon. “You'll need to teach him to fight, though.”  
  
“Why can't you?” Gideon asked. “I've babysat him plenty.”  
  
“Because I can't...I'm not...” He looked at his gloved hands. “I don't have human strength, Gids. Not anymore.”  
  
Gideon sighed and nodded. “Alright, I understand. You're worried you'll break him.”  
  
“I'm worried I'll lose myself.” He sighed, looking at Dipper. “Shit...he looks just like Stanford used to, back when we were kids. Why did I think taking him was a good idea?”  
  
“You were bent on revenge.” Gideon looked at Dipper. “Bit late to put him back.”  
  
“No...not putting him back.” Bill pursed his lips into a thin line. “The countdown stands. Tomorrow, he'll drink and prepare himself for the possibility of not being rescued.” He noticed one of Dipper's hands shifting in his sleep and sighed. That. That kept him grounded in reality, reminded him this wasn't Stanford. Dipper Pines had only five fingers, whereas Stanford had six.  
  
 **–**  
  
The next day brought a vicious surprise. Dipper and Gideon looked up as storm clouds brewed overhead and then Dipper was ushered inside and Gideon locked the door as Bill gave orders outside on deck.  
  
“Looks like a nasty one...” Gideon looked at Dipper. “You better drink that.” He nodded to the bottle of wine sitting on the desk.  
  
Dipper nodded, looking out the window at the wild waves. Gideon walked over and put up the shield around the room and he seemed more relaxed and went to drink. “Will the boat shake much?” He asked as he took a sip.  
  
“Nah, at least not this room. Not as long as magic runs through the ship and powers the shield.” Gideon walked over and gently ushered him over to the bed for when he got tipsy.  
  
“Don't you power it?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, I activate it. The stone itself, as well as others like it, is connected to a huge magical rune created by Bill Cipher. As long as it's stable, this shield will hold.” Gideon looked towards the door.  
  
“And...if it becomes _un_ stable?” Dipper asked.  
  
“The ship will stop dead in the water and the shield will fall.” Gideon said flatly.  
  
“...Oh.” Dipper took another sip of his drink. “You want some?”  
  
“No, I really don't. I have to stay sober to keep you from being stupid.” He flicked his nose and Dipper rubbed his nose and made a noise of discomfort.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “...Is the rune in that room I saw him come out of?” He asked. His eyes looked a bit glassy, like the wine was starting to affect him. “He had glowing eyes...”  
  
“Yeah.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“What's under his eyepatch?” He asked.  
  
“Don't know.” Gideon admitted. “I never asked. He's had it as long as I've known him and I wasn't going to intrude on his privacy after the Hell he pulled me out of.”  
  
“How did you meet?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon looked at him. “...To be honest...it's kind of hard to remember. I think I'd just come from a job...was drunk...and I bumped into a golden object and the next thing I knew I was being carried and then...I was on his ship, in his bed. and he was saying something in a soothing tone and tucking me in. Then when I woke up fully sober he told me he found me on the street. Said I tried to pickpocket him, and laughed about it.”  
  
“Why would he laugh?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Well, wouldn't you think it's funny if some drunk kid was groping around your pockets and practically falling over?” Gideon shrugged. “Anyways, after that he taught me to fight properly and even steal better and...his eyes lit up the first time he saw me use my powers. He asked to see more, then showed me some of his own and then he was training me to use my powers better.”  
  
“Did he...uhm...ever...?” Dipper shifted a bit.  
  
“I was never a prisoner, but he did consider it the first time he had to throw someone off me. He ended up giving me my own room away from the others instead. Said I'd been hurt enough and he...wasn't going to add to my nightmares.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn't aware I had nightmares, but apparently I do. Or did, back then. Maybe he removed them.”  
  
“How...How would he remove them?” Dipper asked, his voice slurred. Gideon looked at the bottle to see it was almost empty.  
  
“Well...you won't remember this, so I guess I can tell you.” Gideon looked up at his reddened face.  
  
“Tell me, tell me.” Dipper giggled, scooting closer to him.  
  
“Bill Cipher has the power to _manipulate dreams_.” Gideon said in a hushed whisper. Dipper gasped, bringing his hands to his mouth. “Yeah, that's stuff way beyond my power.”  
  
“Woooow.” Dipper took another drink from the bottle and then frowned at its emptiness. “More?”  
  
“I'm not risking the storm to get you more wine, drunkard!” Gideon laughed, playfully shoving him.  
  
“Awww! Then, can we do something else?” Dipper nuzzled him.  
  
“Gideon! I need your help out here!” They heard Bill call. Gideon got up and headed for the door, glad for the distraction.  
  
“Wait, me too!” Dipper got up.  
  
Gideon opened the door ad turned to him. “Ohhh, no. You're going to stay in--” His words were cut off by the loud clash of thunder and then a strike of lightning followed and struck the ship.  
  
Dipper's pupils shrank to dots and he ran over, pushing past Gideon; who, for his part, was completely unprepared for the sudden charge. “MABEL! MABEL, WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
  
“What the? Pine Tree?!” Bill looked over to see Dipper at the railing, screaming into the ocean. Gideon was coming out after him. “Gideon, what happened?!” He asked, hopping down to the deck.  
  
“Cap'n, we're dead in the water! That shock must've damaged the rune!” Another crew member cried.  
  
Bill looked over. “Shit, the rune! I gotta--”  
  
“Damn it!” He looked back to see Gideon diving into the water.?  
  
“Two overboard!” The one in the crow's nest called.  
  
“Shit!” Bill ran over and jumped in. He looked around until he saw Gideon next to an unconscious Dipper and formed a golden bubble, floating over and pulling them both inside. “Gids? Gideon, wake up!”  
  
“Nnh...” Gideon stirred, and when Bill shook Dipper next he got a small reaction. Good, both were okay. He looked towards the ship and floated them up with him.  
  
“Cap'n!” One of the crew, the cook, ran over.  
  
“Get them to my room, I'll be there once the rune is repaired.” Bill handed off the two minors and headed below deck.  
  
The cook nodded and took them to Bill's room, looking at them worriedly before going to close the door and keep out the elements.  
  
Gideon woke up while Bill was gone and looked over Dipper worriedly. “Where did that sudden strength come from?” He muttered, rubbing the arm that Dipper had slammed into to get out.  
  
“Determination?” The cook suggested.  
  
A bit later, Bill came in, taking off his hat and coat. “The rune is stable. Gideon, why don't you go to your room and change? I'll take care of Pine Tree.”  
  
Gideon glanced at Dipper and nodded, getting up and walking to the door. “He drank the whole bottle.”  
  
“Well, that ought to be fun.” Bill remarked, walking over and lifting Dipper into his arms. He carried him into the bathroom, taking off his vest on the way.  
  
Gideon glanced at the cook. “Let's go. It's the final day, almost midnight. The countdown's over.”  
  
The cook nodded, following him out and shutting the door. “Do you...think he'll be alright?”  
  
Gideon sighed, looking towards the door. “...Sore, but otherwise he'll be fine.”  
  
The cook nodded, walking after Gideon. There was a shield around the boat now, glowing softly golden to protect from the storm. Gideon had to try to fight the storm inside that told him to go back, to stop Bill, but he had to ignore it and let the countdown end.  
  
Damn, when had he gotten fond of the kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Gideon grew too fond of the rich kid.
> 
> (A.N.:I'm not going to show what Bill does to Dipper, I've been keeping every sexual event implied or just talked about for this story and I'm not breaking the trend.)


	11. Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown is done and Dipper wakes up in the morning no longer a virgin. Later on he sees the true face of Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch & Disney XD

When Dipper woke up to the sun shining in his face through a window, he felt very sore. He groaned and winced in pain as he started to sit up, the blanket falling off his shoulders to reveal he wasn't clothed. He blushed and pulled his blanket up, trying to think of how he got that way. Yesterday...that's right, it was the Last Day. Gideon had been encouraging him to drink, and...what had happened after that? Well, it was obvious what had happened, he knew it would happen, but he didn't know it would HURT so much afterwards! (Even if Gideon had said something to that effect...)  
  
He heard the door opening and gasped, covering up completely with the blanket. Bill Cipher stepped into the room, pulling off his hat as he did. “Good morning, Pine Tree.” He said cheerfully. “The weather's a lot nicer from last night!” Dipper stared at him silently, the blanket pulled up to his chin. Bill raised an eyebrow and shut the door before walking over to join him on the bed. “Hey, you feeling alright? I wasn't too rough, was I?”  
  
Dipper glanced away. “I dunno...I'm sore.”  
  
“Gideon tells me that it always hurts the first time, no matter how gentle.” Bill reached over and pulled the blanket down a bit. “Let's see...looks like I didn't leave any bruises. A few marks, but I had to leave something to be seen.”  
  
“Why?” Dipper asked.  
  
“So no one else tries to mess with you.” Bill pulled the blanket down more and lifted Dipper into his arms. “Let's give you a bath, hm?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “...You're being...nice to me. I thought...you'd be horrible after the countdown ended.”  
  
“Nah, you haven't done anything to piss me off. I thought you'd try to escape on your last day, before your panic-induced run to the water, – nice work bruising Gideon, by the way – but you were a good boy. I'm not gonna fault you for something you did while in hysterics and drunk.”  
  
“Wait, I hurt Gideon?” Dipper furrowed his brow.  
  
“You banged into him while dashing out, screaming for your sister. Something about the storm really set you off.” Bill said as he opened the bath room.  
  
Dipper frowned. “...When I was younger, Mabel was out with my uncles on a small ship...there was a storm, and I heard their ship went down. So, I went out looking for her. I didn't sleep until I found out that she was fine and they had gotten home safely. They just needed a new ship.”  
  
Bill nodded, placing his hand in the water and murmuring softly before carefully putting Dipper in the water. “Must've been pretty traumatizing for you.” He lightly flicked his nose. “I'm not going to be easy on you anymore, by the way. You're stuck on this ship now.”  
  
Dipper was surprised to find the water was warm when he was put in it and looked up at Bill. “...How did you do that?”  
  
“Huh?” Bill took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves before grabbing the washrag and starting to clean Dipper's body. “Do what, Pine Tree?”  
  
“How did you make the water warm?” Dipper asked, reaching for the washrag so he could clean himself.

Bill playfully held it away from him. “Oh, that? A bit of magic, that's all.”  
  
“How do you learn magic?” Dipper asked, reaching for the washrag again. He winced and dropped his hands, the effort straining his sore body.  
  
“Generally, you're born with it.” Bill said as he went back to washing Dipper. “Gideon was, and I...” He paused, thinking. “...I made a deal for it.”  
  
“A deal?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yeah. A deal with a demon.” Bill said, nodding as he cleaned Dipper's body  
  
“A DEMON?!” Dipper yelped.  
  
“Don't yell.” Bill hissed, frowning at him. “Yes, a demon. Unless you have the natural ability, that's the only way to get the ability to use magic.  
  
“Oh...so, I couldn't learn it.” Dipper pouted.  
  
“Eh, I wouldn't say that. You could have the natural ability, and it just hasn't manifested yet.” He picked Dipper up and put him back down a bit further away from the wall of the tub so he could clean his back. “Stanford has it.”  
  
“He does?” Dipper looked surprised. “I've never seen it!”  
  
“He probably makes sure you can't see. Y'know, the whole 'burned at stake for being a witch' thing. No one but me and his twin brother knows about it.” Bill leaned over Dipper. “Hold your breath.”  
  
“Why?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Just do it, kid.” Bill rolled his eye.  
  
Dipper complied, not wanting to risk his wrath now. Bill shoved him into the water and held him there for a bit before pulling him back up. He came up sputtering and coughing, a bit of water having slipped into his mouth.  
  
“I said to hold your breath.” Bill reached for a towel and lifted Dipper with one arm, the other wrapping the towel around his small body. “Silly.” He chuckled and carried him out of room.  
  
“So...what's gonna happen to me now?” Dipper asked as Bill set him on the bed. “I mean...am I your sex slave now, or...”  
  
“Gideon told me you wanted to join the crew.” Bill said as he dried Dipper off. “Has that changed?”  
  
“...Well...it's a better alternative.” Dipper said cautiously.  
  
“It is.” Bill finished drying him off and walked over to pull out some clean clothes from his own dresser. “Hm, once the heat dies down we'll have to get back to Robbie. These aren't gonna work. I'll see if Gideon has spares.”  
  
“Wait, you're leaving me in here alone?!” Dipper squeaked in alarm as Bill went to the door.  
  
“Well, I can't exactly take you with me.” Bill shrugged, then looked thoughtful. “Actually...” He went to the bath room and grabbed his coat, tossing it to Dipper. “Put that on.”  
  
“Your coat?” Dipper looked at it.  
  
“You'll have to roll up the sleeves, but we can fasten it more and cover you up.” Bill walked over to help him put it on. “If they see you in this, there will be no question about what happened between us and no one will touch you. Plus, y'know, either you'll be limping or I'll be carrying you.”  
  
Dipper nodded, letting Bill help him “dress” in the coat. Then he held up his arms so Bill could roll up the sleeves and waited for Bill to pull on his hat and pick him up so they could step out into the sun.  
  
As soon as they stepped out, activity on the deck paused. Dipper could feel eyes on him and buried his face in Bill's chest, clinging to him. Bill surveyed the deck and scowled. “What are you all doing standing around? I gave you work to do, now do it! I want to be at Silverstone Isle by sun-up!” He walked towards the wheel, where Gideon was the only one unaffected by their presence. “Hey, Gid. You got any spare clothes for this kid?”  
  
Gideon glanced up at him from his work. “Spare clothes?”  
  
“Well, his old clothes are too rich for someone on this ship and they're dirty besides. I figured we could clean them up and sell them when we went to get his new clothes, but he needs something in the meantime.” Bill said cheerfully, shifting Dipper in his arms.  
  
Gideon nodded to a crew-member nearby and left the wheel, the crew-member taking his place. “Alright, let's go.” He walked down the stairs to the deck, Bill following behind. They then went below-deck and Gideon led the way to his room. He opened it and stepped to the side so they could enter. “How you doing, rich kid?"  
  
“Sore.” Dipper looked at Gideon. “But...I don't remember a thing.”  
  
“Eventually you'll want to actually remember the next morning.” Bill commented as he sat Dipper down on Gideon's hammock and went with Gideon to look at his clothes. “Y'know, when you meet someone you like.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah...I know. I just...”  
  
“Wasn't ready for it. I know.” Gideon nodded. “But, hey, at least your first time was pleasant. Bill didn't bruise you up or anything.”  
  
“I left marks on his body.” Bill commented. “Just not the abusive kind. Like I told him, I had no reason to be mean.”  
  
“Only because you beat on on me when you got angry, instead.” Gideon smirked at him.  
  
“That was sparring, it's different.” Bill picked out a shirt. “This one looks too small for you, Gid.”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Gideon nodded. “I haven't...gotten rid of everything. He can have whatever is too small for me.”  
  
“Thanks, Gid.” Bill nodded, going through looking for more small clothes. “Anyways, I'm thinking of taking him into the Rune room.”  
  
“What? Why?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“He wants to know if he can learn magic. Taking him in there will show us for sure if he has the Gift or not.” Bill explained, gathering up more small clothes. “Wow, what DID you get rid of?”  
  
“Mostly suits, dress clothes.” Gideon mumbled. “A lot of the stuff I broke into my old house to get way back when to sell for money when business wasn't so good. You picked me up before I could.”  
  
“Is that what was in the trunk you asked to go back for.” Bill remarked as he passed Dipper an outfit. “Here, sapling. Change your clothes.”  
  
“Uh...here?” Dipper blushed.  
  
“We'll wait outside.” Gideon assured him, leading Bill out of the room.  
  
Bill leaned against the wall, listening to Dipper get dressed. “So, you don't seem too upset.”  
  
“He's not hurt.” Gideon glanced at him. “Are you actually taking him to the Rune?”  
  
“Yeah.” Bill nodded.  
  
“...Can I go along?” Gideon asked.  
  
“He's not going to be hurt, you know.” Bill smiled at him.  
  
“...I just...want to know if it'll manifest or not.” Gideon looked at his boots.  
  
Bill looked at him. “...You're not talking about his possible magic, are you?”  
  
Gideon shook his head. Dipper came out, interrupting the conversation. “Okay, this sort of fits. Better than the coat, at least.”  
  
Bill grinned and went into the room, setting down the other clothes and grabbing his coat. “Ready to see the rune?” He asked, stepping out of the room.  
  
Dipper nodded, one hand against the wall for support. Gideon offered him an arm and then they were following Bill towards the door that he'd once scolded Dipper for being near.  
  
He placed a hand on it and the symbols glowed before it opened. Nodding, Bill stepped to the side to let them go in first. “It'll close behind me. Come on in, kids.”  
  
Gideon nodded and led Dipper inside. Bill stepped in after them and the door closed, the previously-dark room lighting up all along the wall to reveal a floating stone in the center, symbols all over the walls and floor.  
  
“What is this place?” Dipper asked.  
  
“This is the Rune room.” Bill walked over to the Rune, beckoning them over. “Come here. If you have the talent, it'll react to you.”  
  
Dipper walked over to the Rune, wincing a bit as he walked on his own, and placed his hand against the stone. At first, nothing happened. Then he noticed ripples on the stone around his hand before he started to feel light-headed and slumped to his knees.  
  
“Dipper?!” Gideon moved towards him, but Bill held out a hand to block him and shook his head. “Cipher, what...?"  
  
“Just...wait.” Bill told him, looking at Dipper's glassy eyes and vacant expression.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper opened his eyes to find himself in a strange, monochrome world. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked around. “Hello? Bill? Gideon?”  
  
“WELL, WELL, WELL! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE A HUMAN ENTERED THIS WORLD!”  
  
Dipper gasped and turned to see a floating triangle that resembled Bill's hat. “Who...what are you?”  
  
“WHO AM I? HARD TO SAY, NOW. I GAVE MY NAME TO THAT HUMAN WHEN I GIFTED HIM MY POWERS.” The triangle floated closer to him. “WHAT AM I? I'M A DEMON!”  
  
“'That human'...you mean Bill Cipher?” Dipper asked.  
  
“THAT _WAS_ ONE OF MY NAMES. I HAVE MANY OF THEM, YOU SEE.” The triangle started to circle him. “AFTER HE WAS LEFT DESTITUTE AND BETRAYED BY HIS OLD FRIEND, YOUNG WILLIAM SMITH GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO GET BACK AT HIM!”  
  
Dipper watched the triangle nervously. “Why...are you telling me this?”  
  
“WELL, IT'S NOT OFTEN I GET VISITORS! USUALLY I JUST GET OL' WILLY COMING IN TO ASK FOR SOMETHING OR TO FIX UP THE RUNE AFTER SOMETHING HAPPENS TO IT!” The demon squinted its eye. “I GUESS I'M JUST FEELING EXTRA-FRIENDLY! THOUGH OBVIOUSLY NOT AS 'FRIENDLY' AS WILLIAM WAS FEELING LAST NIGHT!”  
  
Dipper blushed and hid the marks on his neck with his hands.  
  
“YOU HUMANS AND YOUR HIDING EMBARRASSING THINGS!” The demon laughed.  
  
“So...what else did Bill give up?” Dipper asked.  
  
“LIKE I SAID, EVERYTHING! HIS HUMANITY, HIS NAME, HELL, HIS _LIFE_ BELONGS TO ME! ONCE HIS SHIP GOES DOWN, HE'S TO STAY WITH ME IN THE DEMONIC REALM AS MY SLAVE FOR ETERNITY!” The demon said cheerfully.  
  
“But, that's terrible!” Dipper cried.  
  
“SO IS WHAT YOUR UNCLE DID, BUT I DON'T SEE YOU CALLING _HIM_ OUT ON IT.” The demon said slyly.  
  
“Is there any way to--”  
  
“ANYWAYS, YOU WANT TO LEARN MAGIC, RIGHT? WELL, I CAN FEEL YOU'VE GOT THE TALENT, BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACCESS IT UNTIL YOU'RE OLDER! I CAN OPEN IT UP SOONER, THOUGH, IN EXCHANGE FOR A FAVOR DOWN THE LINE!”  
  
Dipper cringed. “...A 'favor'?”  
  
“WELL, YEAH! WE DEMONS DON'T DO ANYTHING FOR FREE, Y'KNOW!”  
  
Dipper frowned. “...What kind of 'favor'?”  
  
The triangle shrugged its black arms. “I DON'T KNOW YET! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I DO, HOW ABOUT THAT? DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU TO SELL YOUR SOUL OR KILL ANYONE FOR IT! I'D ONLY DO THAT IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE POWERS IN THE FIRST PLACE!”  
  
Dipper looked thoughtful. “...I do like the idea of using magic...”  
  
“SO, WHAT DO YA SAY?” The demon held out a flaming hand.  
  
Dipper looked at the hand cautiously and then took it. “Okay. As long as I don't hurt anyone.”  
  
“GOOD CHOICE! NOW, LET'S SEND YOU BACK TO THE REAL WORLD AND WATCH YOUR MAGIC UNLOCK!” The demon held out his hands and Dipper closed his eyes as he felt himself being shoved before his eyes shot open again and he found himself staring at the symbols on the floor of the Rune room.  
  
“Pine Tree? Are you alright?” Bill asked.  
  
Dipper was about to speak when a black hand burst out of the Rune and went inside him. He gasped, but he didn't actually feel pain. He felt a heat erupt inside him and then the hand left his chest, going back inside the Rune and leaving Dipper glowing on his knees.  
  
“...Pine Tree?” Bill knelt next to him, looking at him. “...What did you promise him?”  
  
“Uh...a f-favor.” Dipper placed his hand on his chest. “'Nothing big', he said...”  
  
Bill sighed, standing up and pulling Dipper up as he did. “Well...the Rune reacted, so you must've had it inside you already. Plus, he would've demanded more of you.”  
  
Gideon frowned. “Who?”  
  
Bill looked at Gideon. “We're done here. I'll explain later, Pine Tree needs his rest.”  
  
Gideon nodded, taking Dipper and helping him walk out as Bill led the way.  
  
 **–**  
  
“We're out of time...” Stanford looked at the note that he'd been sent by urgent carrier. “We lost...”  
  
Mabel walked over and took the note, frowning at it. “This note is lying. My brother is still alive, I would feel it if he died.” She handed the note back. “And I'll search for him until I find him.”  
  
Stanley walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Then we better make sure you can get your own ship. I'm afraid the Navy won't let us spend any more time, now that this note has been sent.”  
  
Mabel looked up at him. “Then teach me everything I need to know. I'll get my own ship and crew and set out to search for him as soon as I'm able.”  
  
The two men nodded firmly. Even if they couldn't help directly, they would try to help any way they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what a revelation!


	12. Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years pass, and the twins are older and stronger. But wiser? That remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> (Let's just skip Dipper's awkward years of setting the ship on fire by accident. He started practicing magic in the Rune room after the 30th time.)

A beautiful day. The sea was calm, the sun was shining, not a gray cloud in the sky! A young blonde woman adjusted the ribbon at the top of her blouse and pulled on her Navy vest before running her hands through her hair and grabbing a brush. She had to look perfect, it was such an important day, after all! As she brushed her hair, she looked over an old newspaper article, engraving the face of the boy in the picture in her mind. Then she set down the brush and tied it into a neat braid with a light-purple ribbon securing it at the end before she purposely headed for the door.  
  
She made her way carefully through the crowd of people gathered at the harbor and stopped at the bottom of a ramp leading onto a beautiful boat with the words “S.S. Glitter” painted in gold on the side. Seeing a line of people waiting, she walked over and took her place in front of them. Now, they only had to wait for _her_.  
  
The crowd parted as a young woman with brown hair tied in two braids and dressed in a Navy uniform walked towards the ship with two men behind her. They were talking quietly, and she held an old newspaper rolled up in her hand. When they reached the line of people, she walked in front of them with the men and smiled.  
  
“Thank you all for coming today. I know it can't have been easy, defying your parents' wishes and agreeing to be at my side.” The young brown-haired woman said, looking at her crew one by one. “We leave today on a quest that is both dangerous and possibly fruitless. Two years ago, my twin brother was stolen from me by pirates. We were told he was killed, but I feel that he is still alive! And until the day that I find his body, or proof of his death, we will NOT give up!” She held up the hand holding the newspaper clipping.  
  
The blonde woman clapped with the others, her gaze on the other young woman. Mabel Pines had been orphaned the day her brother was taken and was then raised by her two uncles into the strong woman before her now. She smiled softly, thinking of how much the girl had grown.  
  
“Pacifica.” Mabel addressed the blonde woman. “I know how much your parents insisted you not go, to not even join the Navy, and I greatly respect you for refusing to honor their wishes and coming with me. I promise, your choice and all the others' choices will not be in vain.” She smiled and then turned to the others, walking back and forth in front of the lineup as she spoke again. “I admire your bravery! You have no prize to win, no reason to go, but you are willing to come out with me and face Bill Cipher himself to get my brother back! I will not waste your bravery, and I will not disregard your opinion! I have chosen all of you myself, without anyone's suggestion, and so I know all of your qualities and strengths well. You have all come to be my friends, and I hope that it will stay so on this voyage! I will not fault you for thinking me an idiot at times, I have been known to think with my heart and not my head.”  
  
The others chuckled a bit in agreement and Mabel stuck out her tongue at them immaturely before going back to her professional demeanor. “Those of us on the S.S. Glitter will not come back empty-handed! Because we are the best of the best, and we WILL defeat the pirate Bill Cipher! And we WILL bring him back to face justice for all that he's done! My brother will not live forever as his slave! WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!”  
  
The crew cheered with each proclamation, cheering loudest at her last one. Then she turned and started up the ramp, turning when she was halfway up and saluting her uncles. They saluted back as her crew went up the ramp around her, as they'd been told to do.  
  
Stanley Pines sighed and nodded to his brother, the two walking over to embrace her. “Don't be afraid to send word for help.” Stanley said quietly.  
  
“We'll come no matter what.” Stanford said quietly. “I wish I could go with you...you're still so young...”  
  
She smiled and returned the embrace. “I know. I promise, I'll capture Bill Cipher for you.” She said softly, hugging them tighter. Then they stepped back and Stanford pulled a Captain's hat out of his Navy coat. “This is...?”  
  
“My old hat.” He smiled, gently setting it on her head. “From when I first got my own ship. It looks amazing on you.”  
  
She smiled, blushing a bit, then turned to the ship. “I have to go.”  
  
They nodded. “We'll be waiting for word.” Stanley said, smiling.  
  
She nodded and walked the rest of the way up the ramp, then turned in walked into the room where the wheel was kept, as well as other important Captain things. She walked over and tacked the newspaper onto the wall, looking at the tear-stained and time-worn picture of her twin brother. “I promise, Dipper...we'll find you.”  
  
“Captain?” Pacifica entered the room. “Everyone is at their posts, waiting for your word.  
  
Mabel turned to her and nodded, walking over to the wheel. She took a deep breath before releasing it, then gripped the wheel with both hands. “First Mate Pacifica, go tell the crew to pull up the ramp and set off. We have our heading.”  
  
Pacifica saluted and walked out, giving orders to the rest of the crew. Mabel smiled confidently. “No more tears.” She whispered, listening to the metal ramp moving up into the ship. “No more nightmares.” She gripped the wheel tighter and looked out the window in front of her. “Soon, you'll be free.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Gideon wins again!” Bill laughed, slapping his knee.  
  
“What? No fair! You've gotta be cheating with your magic!” Dipper insisted, looking at the blonde man.  
  
“Now, Pines, you know as well as I that my magic does not allow me to see through solid objects.” Gideon lifted the cup with his magic. “I just have Lady Luck on my side, that's all.” He smirked.  
  
Dipper groaned. “This is SO unfair.”  
  
“Aw, Pine Tree, life isn't fair.” Bill rubbed the frustrated teen's head. “You should know by now that Gideon is in bed with Lady Luck, why do you keep challenging him?”  
  
“Even Lady Luck knows who's better looking.” Gideon said slyly.  
  
“Ugh! I'm going to our room, Bill!” He stood up and floated himself away, landing at the door and slamming it open and shut as he went in.  
  
“Aw, he's self-conscious about his looks.” Gideon hummed, cleaning up the game.  
  
“He's really good at his magic when he's mad, though.” Bill remarked. “I better make sure he's not damaging my belongings again.” He stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
“How come he doesn't have his own room yet?” One of the other crew-members asked.   
  
Gideon shrugged. “He just doesn't.”  
  
“Are they still sleeping together?” The crewman asked.  
  
“It's not any of my business what those two get up to in there.” Gideon sighed, rolling his eyes.   
  
Sure, they did share a bed and sometimes got 'extra-friendly' and Bill even once asked Gideon if he wanted to join, but it was none of his business what they got up into. He had no idea that the boy would finally hit puberty, flesh out, and become a nymphomaniac only a year later! Had he gone back to land, he would've been a playboy for sure at this time, maybe with a kid or two from different mothers.  
  
Or maybe he wouldn't have and this was all THEIR fault, and especially the fault of that demon opening up the boy's still-locked magical ability. Or maybe he was only that way to Bill?  
  
“Uh, Gideon? You're setting the dice on fire...”  
  
Gideon looked at the dice and sighed, putting the fire out before further damage was done. “Good thing these are made of ruby.” He muttered, sighing heavily as he packed up the game and went to put it away.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Oh, come on, stop moping.” Bill poked Dipper's cheek with a grin. “You know he was just joking around.”  
  
“I hate losing.” Dipper grumbled, lying belly-down on the bed with Bill doing the same.  
  
“So, you'll just have to get better. And not by constantly challenging Gideon.” Bill rolled onto his side, smiling at him.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Maybe I just shouldn't play.”  
  
“Suit yourself.” Bill hummed, rubbing Dipper's head again.  
  
Dipper sighed, rolling onto his back and holding up a finger, floating a necklace off the wall and hovering it over his head. “So, where are we going next?”  
  
“Mmm, I was thinking....” Bill got up and went to his desk, pulling out a map. Dipper got up and walked over to join him, floating the necklace back to the wall as he did. “How about these?” He pointed to a set of islands. “No one's actually managed to explore them before!”  
  
“That's because there are _sirens_ there.” Dipper looked at him. “We'll be killed!”  
  
“No, we won't.” Bill smiled at him. “We have something that everyone else didn't have.” He held up a finger, fire coming out of the tip. “Magic.”  
  
“True. With the witch-hunts, no one else would have magic-users on their ships.” Dipper rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked at the map. “We'll have to ask Gideon his opinion.”  
  
“Well, why don't you go get him?” Bill hummed.  
  
Dipper stepped away from the desk. “Do I _have_ to?”  
  
“Yes. You're still below him in rank and so you can't back-talk my orders.” Bill raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dipper cringed and walked out, going to find Gideon. He _hated_ when Bill did that rank-thing! He made his way to the wheel, where Gideon was steering. “Gideon, the Captain wants to discuss our heading with you.”  
  
Gideon looked over. “Oh, you're not still mad?”  
  
“I _am_ , but he pulled the rank-thing on me.” Dipper huffed. Gideon laughed and let a crewmate take the wheel as he followed Dipper back to the Captain's Quarters.  
  
 **–**  
  
“SIRENS?!” Gideon yelled, making Dipper cringe and Bill raise an eyebrow at his volume. “Are you INSANE?!”  
  
“Keep it down!” Bill said, motioning for him to be quieter. “You want to freak out the crew before we've even decided? Think of it this way: Thousands of ships went down there, so there must be a lot of treasure washed up on the beach! And the other ships who went were all manned by humans--”  
  
“Pines and I are human.” Gideon interrupted.  
  
“\--and they didn't have magic or shields like we do! We'll be fine!” Bill continued like he hadn't even been interrupted.  
  
Gideon sighed, shaking his head. “I don't know, Cipher...”  
  
“Come on, don't you wanna do something REALLY exciting?” Bill coaxed.  
  
“Bill...” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Think of the treasuuuure!” Bill said, waving his hands dramatically. “Thousands of ships, soooo much treasure!”  
  
“You're not going to give up on this, are you?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I can keep you in here all day until you agree.” Bill grinned.  
  
Gideon looked at Dipper, who shrugged in response. “Well, since we obviously want to get to things we actually want to do, I suppose we'll... _oblige_ your whimsical idea.” He said, sighing.  
  
Bill grinned. “This will be great! Sirens! Treasure! Adventure!”  
  
Okay, they had to admit that their Captain's good mood and optimism was infectious, and they found themselves also thinking of the spoils from such a venture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirens! Treasure! Adventure!  
> (Pacifica may or may not be *fond* of her captain. Still deciding.)


	13. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds out where her brother is headed, and The Rift encounters some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

_First Mate's Log, Day 15  
  
It has been two weeks since we set out from port, with only whispers to go by. Still no sign of The Rift, but we have heard rumors of where it has made port recently, and found survivors from recent attacks. We have set our course for a small, impoverished port town that The Rift has frequented often, the same port town that our Captain last saw any sign of her twin brother.  
  
_“Pacifica!” A large girl poked her head into the First Mate's room. “We're nearing land. Go wake the captain!”  
  
The blonde girl stopping writing and closed her logbook with an indignant look. “I don't take orders from you, Grenda. Thank you for telling me, I will go let the captain know.” She stood up and walked past the more brutish girl, heading for the Captain's Quarters. She knocked twice, waited for an answer, and then slowly opened the door. “Captain?”  
  
The brown-haired girl was fast asleep, clothed in a simple white nightdress with her long hair loose around her body. Pacifica stepped inside and closed the door before striding over to the bed. “Captain?” She reached out and gently shook her shoulder. “Captain, it's time to wake up.”  
  
“Nnn...” The girl slowly sat up, her hair in her face, and then stretched and yawned before brushing her hair back and looking at Pacifica. “Have we made land?”  
  
“We're almost there. Just long enough for you to dress, captain.” Pacifica told her.  
  
“You know, we're not in front of my uncles. You can call me 'Mabel'. Haven't I been saying that for the past two weeks?” Mabel asked as she climbed off the bed and went to her vanity, brushing her hair.  
  
“Yes, captain. But, I was taught that--”  
  
“Unless we have some official on-board that I don't know about, I would _prefer_ if you call me by my name. You're my friend before my crewmate, Pacifica.” Mabel looked over her shoulder at her with a smile.  
  
Pacifica felt her heart skip a beat and ran a hand through her hair nervously. “Of course. I'm sorry, Mabel.”  
  
Mabel nodded and looked back at her mirror as she continued to brush her hair. “The crew knows what to do when we're approaching land, but go out and supervise anyway? I'll be out soon.”  
  
“Yes, Ca—Mabel.” Pacifica stopped herself from saluting and walked out, her boots clicking on the polished metal floor as she opened and closed the door with her progress.  
  
Mabel watched her go and set down the brush before unbuttoning her nightgown and pulling it over her head so she could change into her uniform. After quickly changing and pulling on her boots, she grabbed a ribbon to tie her hair back into a ponytail and walked out onto the deck to see how close they were to land.  
  
“We're about to make port, captain.” One of the girls walked over, saluting.  
  
“Thank you, Candy.” Mabel nodded and walked over to the railing before turning to them. “Before we step onto land again, I have something for you all.” She walked into her room again and brought out a box. “Each of you take one of these. They're wards, so magic doesn't affect you. We all know the stories. Bill Cipher, or someone on his crew, is a practitioner of magic.” The girls stepped forward and took a ward each. “We have to protect ourselves from anything they may try.”  
  
They nodded, putting the ward necklaces around their necks and covering them with their uniforms. Mabel did the same and then turned to the port. “Even if they aren't there, we'll likely find out _something_. Keep your eyes and ears open for any sign of The Rift!”  
  
They reached port and stepped out, each of them going to a different location. Mabel found herself passing through a market, where she encountered carpentry being sold in a building that looked to also be where you commissioned for ships to be built. She walked inside, the bell on the door giving a cheery jingle as she did, and approached the counter.  
  
“We'll be right with you!” A red-haired woman called as she worked on something at a desk.  
  
“I'm not here to purchase wares. I am looking for information.” Mabel said.  
  
The woman glanced up and did a double-take when she saw her. “Di--” She cut herself off, coughing. She had almost mistaken the girl for Bill Cipher's latest recruit! She stood up and walked over to the counter. “How can I help you, ma'am?” She asked, noting the uniform. Imperial Navy, shit.  
  
Mabel hadn't missed her slip-up and leaned on the counter as she pulled out a couple items from her pocket, a pine-tree shaped necklace and a newspaper article. “I'm looking for this boy. I'd say you know him.”  
  
The woman picked up the necklace, making a show of trying to recall. “Well, I did see that kid here...about two years ago. But isn't he dead now?” She nodded to the article.  
  
Mabel's look darkened and she snatched the necklace back. “I think you're lying. You've seen my brother more recently, and you know he's not dead.”  
  
The woman sighed, running her hands through her hair. “Well, a lot of people come by here. I can't really remember every single face--”  
  
“You almost called me 'Dipper'. You've seen him recently enough that you could pick out his face out of 'a lot of people'.” Mabel dug her nails into the wooden counter. “If you don't tell me what you know, you'll be taken in as Bill Cipher's accomplice.”  
  
The woman paled. Risk Bill's fury, or be hung as a pirate? “...Okay.” She placed her hand on the article. “I saw him about two weeks ago in the bar, with Bill Cipher. Cipher was bragging that he was going to capture a siren, and everyone laughed and said they'd believe it when they saw it.”  
  
“A siren?” Mabel frowned. “Did they say where?”  
  
“No, but you can narrow it down for sure. He said that it was a set of islands, where thousands of ships have disappeared.” Wendy looked at her. “I'm sure you know enough sea-lore to figure it out.”  
  
Mabel looked thoughtful. “...There is a legend, yes.” She stepped back, taking her items back. “Thank you.” She nodded and walked out. “I won't tell Cipher of your helping me.” She assured her before she closed the door and headed out to locate her crew again.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Okay, so maybe this wasn't the brightest idea.” Bill commented as he pulled the two humans onto the sandy beach of the largest island with him. “Sure we were immune, but they sure didn't like us demanding their treasure or trying to capture one of them, huh?” He looked at them and sighed. “Right. I'm the only one awake. Okay, Bill, what were you supposed to do in this situation? Something about stripping down. Ah, fuck it. I'll let the other guy handle this. Damn his panicking.” He dropped the unconscious teens and stuck up a middle finger to the sirens now circling the island.  
  
He sighed and reached up to pull off his soaked eye-patch, shaking it dry. “Okay...let's start with building a fire.” He dragged them closer to the treeline and walked off to find loose branches.  
  
He didn't often take over the human, usually content to just sit back and supply his magic, but in this case ol' William had bitten off more than he could chew and they went down so fast and then the stupid human had to go and hit his _head_ , which knocked him out, and he was damn lucky he had dealings with a demon. They'd all be siren food if he hadn't taken over and blasted them back with a wave of magic and fled to the surface.  
  
The problem, however, now lay in keeping the humans that been yanked off the ship – the non-humans apparently didn't interest the sirens, that was interesting to note – alive long enough for them to wake up. He walked out of the forest and threw down the bundles of sticks into a pile, then held up a hand and snapped his fingers, setting a fire in them. “There! That oughta keep the fleshsacks alive!” He looked at them and sighed. “Oh yeah, there was that thing about stripping because wet clothes make you sick, yadda yadda.” He walked over and started to strip the teens, frowning as the water from his own soaked body fell on them. “Ugh, guess I should do me first.” He looked towards the water and then pulled off his water-logged coat, tossing it to the side and unbuttoning his shirt. “Not completely, though. You perverts.” He said to the sirens. “I know you're watching. 'Course, I can't really talk.” He chuckled to himself and took off the boots and gloves, tossing them to the side as well. Then he pushed his wet bangs out of his face, glaring at the ocean with his golden-glowing right eye, and got to work.  
  
After removing their clothes, leaving them all in just pants, he took a seat between them and sighed, staring at the fire. “Well, Bill, you're in a pickle this time. How do you fight sirens immune to your magic? That wave should've killed them, but it just shoved them back.” He lay on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. “And of course the ship took off, so I can't even access the Rune. I mean, I know Willy went and TOLD them too, but that's still kind of cold, leaving them here.”  
  
He closed his eyes, focusing on the ship. Looked like it was still nearby, but they didn't want to brave the sirens. He didn't blame them, even Demonic magic was useless against them.  
  
“Guess we better get comfortable, huh Pine Tree?” He reached out and flicked Dipper's wet bangs, then looked at Gideon. “We're gonna be here a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mabel meet Bill, or will William have control again before she arrives? And how is Mabel going to get past the sirens?
> 
> ((A.N.: Since I won't be updating for the next few days, I'm going to update all my stories before Christmas Eve so you all have something nice to read. :) ))


	14. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stranded on the island by the sirens, Bill, Dipper and Gideon survive how they can. Meanwhile, Mabel is on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Bill woke up to find out that he was still in control and checking on William's mind he found that the idiot human had gotten himself into some kind of unconscious mental state. As soon as they got back to the Rune Room, he would have to do something about that, fix him up and then give him back control of his own body. For now, though? It looked like it was him and the two magical humans until they got off this infinity-forsaken siren island.  
  
“Stupid human...” He muttered, shaking his head.  
  
“Bill...?” Dipper was awake, it looked like. “Where are we?”  
  
Bill sighed and looked at him. Dipper gasped, seeing his glowing eye. “We're stuck on the stupid island full of treasure that you humans went to because you're blinded by greed, but whatever. Your captain's out of commission by his own fault, so you got _me_.”  
  
Dipper got up and dusted sand off his body. “Okay...so, for how long?”  
  
“Until I can get back to the Rune Room and fix his unconscious mind.” Bill walked over and knelt next to Gideon, shaking him a bit. “Hey, Gideon. You okay in there?”  
  
“Nn...” Gideon slowly woke up and looked up at him. “Wha!” He backed up a bit.  
  
“Yes, yes, the eye glows.” Bill rolled his eyes. “Now you know what's under the eye-patch, mystery solved. Let's focus less on the obvious and focus on trying to get off this siren-infested island!”  
  
Gideon slowly got up. “Yes...we should. I suggest we start by getting away from the beach.”  
  
“We're not going in the forest, we don't know what's in there!” Dipper said, shaking his head.  
  
“Do you have any _better_ ideas?” Gideon asked. “We have our magic, we'll be fine.”  
  
“Oh, like that helped us against the sirens!” Dipper frowned.  
  
“If you recall, _I_ was as against this venture as YOU were!” Gideon said firmly. “Perhaps even MORE so!”  
  
“Kids, kids!” Bill spoke up, his voice overpowering theirs. “Gideon is right, Pine Tree. We need to get away from the beach, where the sirens can get at us. We got lucky last night, but we don't know what will happen tonight.”  
  
“But, we don't know what's--”  
  
“If we are going to find a way to get past the sirens, then we need to find another way off the island.” Bill interrupted. “If nothing else, we need to find food here. I may not need it, but you two and Willy need to eat to survive. And food is _not_ on this beach, unless you want to try fishing with sirens around.”  
  
Dipper went silent. “You're right, teacher. I'm sorry.”  
  
Bill nodded. “So, let's head into the forest! It's a bit dark, so now is a good time to practice your light magic, mages!”  
  
Dipper and Gideon nodded, following the demon into the forest.  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel stood in the crow's nest, overlooking the ocean. It had been five days since she found out her brother's whereabouts and her crew were all preparing for the possibility of a siren attack. While the wards may protect them for the sirens' songs, they might attack with brute force and they must be prepared for that.  
  
“Captain! Come on down and let Candy keep watch!” Pacifica called up to her. “I'd like to discuss our heading with you!”  
  
Mabel looked down at the blonde. “Alright, I'm coming down!” She reached out and grabbed a hanging rope. She gripped it tightly and then swung herself down before jumping off, landing next to Pacifica and grinning. “Let's go to my office.”  
  
Pacifica closed her mouth and nodded, following the brunette inside. “Captain--”  
  
“We're alone, you can stop that.” Mabel said, closing the door behind them. “What did you want to talk about?”  
  
Pacifica nodded. “Alright. I've sent out a message to some contacts in that area and they managed to spot something. They sent it by carrier bird.” She pulled out a piece of paper and set it down on the desk. “This is the island that your brother was heading for. It looks like there's three people near the forest, though we can't see any details, and the island is surrounded by sirens.”  
  
“You must have some really good contacts.” Mabel said, looking it over.  
  
Pacifica smiled proudly, then continued. “It is interesting to note that thirty years ago, Professor Fiddleford H. McGucket, a friend of your uncles, disappeared around this area.”  
  
“You think he's on the island?” Mabel asked, looking at her.  
  
“It's worth a look.” Pacifica said, nodding firmly.  
  
Mabel looked back at it. “It is. And since we're going on the island anyway, it's not out of our way...”  
  
Pacifica nodded and looked at the figures on the island. “Do you think one of these is your brother?”  
  
“I hope so, Pacifica. But I also worry about who those other two are, in that case.” Mabel walked over to look out her window. “Whether he is or not, we can't leave them stranded on the island. And we must be diplomatic with the sirens, use force only when necessary.”  
  
“Normally that wouldn't be an option. Are you sure the wards will work?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Well...” Mabel hesitated. “They haven't been tested around sirens, obviously, so...no. I don't know. But they should.”  
  
“Pray to God they do, Mabel.” Pacifica said, walking over to join her. “Or else we're in for trouble.”  
  
Mabel nodded grimly.  
  
 **–**  
  
A week. A WEEK on this God-forsaken island, living with Dipper Pines and the demon that powered their ship. Gideon sighed and flopped back in the grass, listening to Bill teaching Dipper how to use his magic. He never got a chance to see their lessons, Dipper usually disappeared into the Rune Room for hours at a time, so this was a rare opportunity. He rolled onto his side and watched, seeing Bill holding Dipper's hands and saying something to him in a calm voice too quiet for Gideon to hear. He doubted it was to shut him out, he was just focusing on the lesson and not making a spectacle of it. He decided to get up and move closer, so he could actually hear it.  
  
“Now focus...you have the heavens at your command, Pine Tree. You can use your mind to see far beyond the island. Close your eyes....now think of The Rift. Can you see them?” Bill was saying calmly.  
  
“Yes...it's blurry but...I can see The Rift. They're...worried. But they're running low on supplies. They'll have to leave this area, but the current acting captain doesn't want to leave us behind.” Dipper said softly, his eyes closed.  
  
“Good, you're doing very well. Let's pull away, though. Too much use of the Sight can weaken your body because of the strain.” Bill advised. Dipper nodded, slowly opening his eyes. “Alright, good boy. You'll get better over time. Now, why don't you try using it and see what the sirens are up to?”  
  
Dipper nodded, closing his eyes. “I see...they're circling...they seem restless...something is troubling them...and exciting them at the same time.”  
  
“What's going on?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Shh.” Bill looked at Gideon. “Can you hear them, Pine Tree?”  
  
“They're not speaking any human tongue.” Dipper said, shaking his head, his eyes still closed. “One of them is pointing...they seem eager...I think there's a ship coming!”  
  
“A ship? Leave the sirens, expand your view.” Bill said, holding his hands a bit tighter. “I've got you, kid, don't worry.”  
  
“O-Okay...” Dipper's eyelids quivered as he tightened them, sweat slipping down his cheek. “I see...an Imperial Navy vessel...I don't...I don't recognize the crew. It's all....all women?”  
  
“All women? Don't be ridiculous.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“No, it's...definitely all women.” Dipper's brow furrowed. “I see...is that...?” He suddenly slumped, exhausted. “Ungh...”  
  
Bill held him gently. “It's alright, Pine Tree. You did good, more than you should have for your first lesson. You should rest.”  
  
“N-No, I...I could've sworn that I saw her.” Dipper clung to Bill. “Please, let me try again!”  
  
“No, Pine Tree. Any more of that kind of strain and you'll hurt yourself.” Bill shook his head.  
  
“Who do you think you saw?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper looked at him. “My sister...Mabel.”  
  
Miles away, Mabel stared at the island in the distance, her hand on her head. “...Dipper? I feel him near...he's on that island, I'm sure of it!”  
  
Pacifica walked over to her. “We're nearing the sirens now. Let's hope your wards work, Captain.” She said, placing her hand on her chest, where the ward was hidden under her uniform.  
  
“Yes...” Mabel lowered her hand. “Let's hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is about to meet the sirens. How will that go? And how will she react to Bill the Demon?


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel approaches the island and meets the siren prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch

A dark-skinned siren with blue-green scales hovered just below the surface, watching as the ship approached. It had been a week since the last ship had come to the island and now there was a second one coming. He flicked his tail in irritation and slowly rose above the water with the others, letting out a low note to lure the crew of the ship into a false sense of security. As the ship got closer, the crew looking unperturbed by their song, the sirens faltered and many of them escaped beneath the surface.  
  
“Your Highness, this ship is...different.” A siren with blue and pink scales swam over to him.  
  
“Different?” The dark-skinned siren asked.  
  
“Yes...it's all women. Every single person. We've looked in all the windows, on deck, and there's not a single man, my prince!” The siren said with disbelief.  
  
“That is very different...and fascinating. Are they armed?” The prince asked, looking at the other siren.  
  
“They are, but they don't look aggressive. They seem to be looking at the island, however...”  
  
The prince looked up at the ship, noticing it had stopped. “...What do they want?” He went up to the surface and gasped, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the young Captain. Such a beautiful young woman! He nervously ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat before attempting to use the human language. “H-Hello, fair one! Can you understand me?”  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel looked down with surprise, seeing a dark-skinned male siren with fancy jewels on his arms and head. His hair was dark and he had a nervous smile on his face. He seemed to be...speaking? Oh, he was speaking! To her! She nodded and went to a lower area, beckoning to him.  
  
“Captain, what are you doing?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Being diplomatic.” Mabel replied, preparing a rowboat for lowering. “I think he wants to talk.”  
  
“Be careful! We'll pull you up if there's trouble!” Pacifica said as Mabel got in and started to lower it.  
  
Mabel smiled up at her, then looked towards the waiting siren. He watched as she came down, his blue-green fin swishing in anticipation. Once the row-boat was in the water, she moved to one side. “I'm Mabel. Mabel Pines, captain of the S.S. Glitter.”  
  
“I am Mermando, prince of the sirens.” He said softly. “I have never seen a woman captain, or a ship full of only woman. What brings you to our island?”  
  
She reached into her coat and pulled out the newspaper article. “I am here to find this boy. He's on The Rift?”  
  
Mermando shook excess water off his hands and took the folded paper, unfolding it. “Ah! The young magic-user!”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Mabel frowned.  
  
“There were two humans on that ship, both magic users.” Mermando explained. “I recognize this as one of them!” He pointed to the island. “Their demon captain took them to the island, where he could not follow. They attacked us for our treasure!”'  
  
“Well, the only 'treasure' I want is—did you say _demon captain_?” She asked.  
  
“ _Si_ , I did.” Mermando nodded. “He had demonic power all over him, and his eyes were not human.”  
  
“Lord have mercy...” Mabel looked towards the island. “I do not want your treasure.” She looked at Mermando. “Only to go and take them off the island. May I?”  
  
“My lady captain, you are free to take a bit of treasure if you wish. You are not using force on us, nor threatening us.” Mermando tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “I am curious, though...how were you not affected by our songs?”  
  
“Well, I see no reason to hide it.” Mabel unfastened the top of her shirt, making Mermando's heart skip a beat again as she exposed a small necklace resting just above her cleavage. “This is a magic ward. It protects me and my crew from all kind of magic. To be honest, I was worried it wouldn't work on your songs, but I'm glad it did. I much prefer talking with you than being your victim.”  
  
“Y-Yes, I prefer that, too.” Mermando said, swallowing nervously and looking at the water. “You can...button up again.”  
  
Mabel nodded and buttoned herself up before adjusting the cravat and her coat. “So, you'll let us go find them?”  
  
“Yes, of course. We'll do what we can to help.” Mermando said, looking back up at her. “Go onto the island with your crew, Mabel. We'll make sure nothing happens to your ship.”  
  
“Thank you!” Mabel started to pull the rope to bring up the row-boat. “We'll be going on shortly. Thank you again!”  
  
“Anytime, Mabel.” Mermando said, blushing a bit before ducking under to talk to the other sirens about their conversation.  
  
Mabel smiled and hopped onto the deck. “Get ready to go on-shore, girls! We're going hunting.” She smiled. “The sirens are allowing us to go find my brother and the ones with him. They said that there's two magic users and the captain. Make sure your wards are on securely and hidden well.”  
  
“Yes, Captain!” They saluted.  
  
 **-**  
  
“Wow, this place is beautiful!” Candy said as she looked around. “Look at how pure this sand is! And those trees! I never knew evergreens could be on islands!”  
  
“Come on, let's go in.” Mabel headed for the forest, pausing to look at the used firewood. “Remember, we're also looking for Professor McGucket.”  
  
“Hopefully we can find them all.” Pacifica said as the crew walked through the forest. “Should we call out?”  
  
“Maybe...but let's not.” Mabel nodded. “They might ambush us. We ARE dealing with pirates.”  
  
They prepared their weapons and walked in silence, glancing around.  
  
“No, we don't have anything to drink here. In case you didn't notice, we're _stranded_!” A voice said.  
  
They stopped and moved to where they could look into a clearing.  
  
“But it's been a week and Bill won't do anything with me!” Dipper – that was definitely Dipper – was saying to a disheveled blonde.  
  
“Hey, I am _not_ in the mood to be practicing weird human bedroom games outside the privacy of the bedroom.” Another blonde said, rolling his eyes – one of them was glowing!  
  
“Is that...?” Pacifica whispered.  
  
“Yes.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Should we ambush them?” Grenda asked quietly.  
  
“No, let's just...talk to them.” Mabel glanced at the captain. “He looks awfully relaxed for being stranded on an island...”  
  
“Can we at least cuddle?” Dipper pouted.  
  
“I swear, Willy _spoils_ you.” Bill extended an arm. “Come here, Pine Tree.”  
  
Dipper walked over and curled up against him. “Thanks, teacher.”  
  
“Okay, I've seen enough.” Mabel nodded and pushed the bushes to the side. “Captain Cipher, we're here to detain you!”  
  
“What?” The unfamiliar blonde turned to them.  
  
“But you're—” Pacifica stepped out.  
  
“Pacifica Northwest?!"  
“Gideon Gleeful?!”  
  
Mabel looked at Pacifica. “You know him?”  
  
“Know him? I thought he was dead! He's my cousin!” Pacifica frowned. “Why are you on a pirate ship?”  
  
“Technically speaking, we're not _on_ a ship right now.” Bill remarked.  
  
“Why don't you ask your _parents_?” Gideon spat. “What are you doing here?!”  
  
“We're here to take you guys and hopefully one other off this island.” Mabel looked at Dipper. “And to take you home.”  
  
“Home?” Dipper frowned. “You mean...back to our uncles? They wouldn't take me now!”  
  
“And why not?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Because I'll be burned at stake!” Dipper got up. “I'm a magic-user, Mabel!”  
  
Mabel frowned. “...Well, I'm sure they'll make an exception! It's been years, there hasn't been burnings in a while!”  
  
“I beg to differ.” Gideon muttered.  
  
“We'll talk to them.” Mabel looked at him.  
  
“Mabel, I've been a pirate for two years.” Dipper shook his head. “I'm a criminal now, I--”  
  
“You're my brother and I'm not leaving without you!” Mabel snapped. “I _know_ it's been two years! I never stopped worrying about you, even after HE told us you were dead!” She pointed to Bill, who blinked at her calmly. “I never believed that you were gone! Not for a moment! And I trained and got my own crew so I can bring you home and GOD HELP ME, I will DRAG you home if I have to, Dipper Pines!”  
  
“Pft, God never helped anyone.” Bill remarked. “But I am curious about something. You said 'one other'?”  
  
Mabel glared at him. “What do you care?”  
  
“Honestly? I don't. I'm just curious. We've been here a week and haven't found anyone, but if there's someone else here I wanna know who it might be.” Bill said cheerfully.  
  
Mabel scowled. “Why are you so happy? You're being detained!”  
  
“Eh, way I see it we're getting off the island one way or the other.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“You'll be hung!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Poor Willy.” Bill shrugged, still grinning.  
  
Mabel frowned. “What...?”  
  
“Bill, I don't want my captain to die.” Dipper looked at him. “Can't you do anything? Can we fight them?”  
  
“Fight us? Why would you want to?!” Mabel asked. “We're _rescuing_ you!”  
  
“Well, unless you've got a knife hidden on your pretty body that the sirens didn't take, no.” Bill replied. “We're outnumbered, outgunned, and they have magic wards on. I can sense them.” Bill glanced around the crew of females. “It's a bit unnerving.”  
  
“Are you going to explain your strange comments?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Mm, I guess I could. Not like there's any reason not to.” Bill stood up, dusting off his coat. “Hi, I'm Bill Cipher. I'm a demon that's currently residing in the captain's mind because he was a dumbass and got himself knocked into a coma. Nice to meet you! I'm the reason your brother isn't being molested or killed by sirens right now!”  
  
“Sirens aren't as bad as you think.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Oh, I'm sure the _prince_ is a delight, but others not so much.” Bill smirked slyly. “Anyways, I think it's only fair that Willy not be tried for his crimes until he's actually in his right _mind_ , don't you? So, let's put off the death threats, get off the island, get back to The Rift, fight it out like respectable pirates and navy officers and THEN the hanging can commence.”  
  
Mabel looked at her crew. “...Tie them up. All of them.” She glanced at Dipper with a twinge of regret. “I'm sorry, Dipper, but I can't risk you untying them while we're not looking and we still have business on this island.”  
  
Dipper frowned. “That's fair, I suppose.” He looked up in surprise at the large young woman that approached him with rope. “Uh...wow, you're big. I mean tall.”  
  
“Thanks.” Grenda started to tie him up. Gideon scowled but allowed himself to be bound by Pacifica, seeing as Bill was right and they were outnumbered. Plus, that tall girl looked dangerously strong.  
  
“Aw, I feel honored that you're tying me up yourself!” Bill smiled as Mabel at she tied his hands behind his back. “You know, I bet you have magic in you, too.”  
  
“Keep talking and I'll gag you.” Mabel frowned at him.  
  
“I _love_ my women kinky!” Bill grinned wider, but shut up.  
  
“You're strange.” Mabel shook her head. “Candy, lead the way. Let's find Professor McGucket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bill IS being intentionally unnerving right now.


	16. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now reunited with her brother, Mabel goes searching for the missing professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So, what do we know about ol' Gucket?” Bill asked casually as the girls led the bound pirates through the forest. “Like, what are we looking for?”  
  
“All I have is a picture from thirty years ago.” Mabel looked at him. “And didn't I say to be quiet?”  
  
“Only because I was flirting. I'm actually trying to be semi-helpful right now.” Bill hummed.  
  
Mabel looked at Dipper. “Is he _always_ this...” She searched for a word.  
  
“Charming?” Bill offered.  
  
“Insufferable?” Gideon suggested dryly.  
  
“He's...friendly.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“I don't recall reports saying that Bill Cipher the pirate was _friendly_.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Well, that's because they never met Bill Cipher the Demon.” Bill said cheerfully. “Since you're obviously confusing us for the same person, let me clear things up: We're not. Thirty years ago, William Smith got his ship destroyed by his old friend Stanford Pines. He made a deal with me and part of the deal was for no one that knew him would remember his real name.” Bill shrugged. “I gave him magic and a crew of supernatural fun guys and he sold his soul. Not that he really cared about it.” He grinned widely.  
  
“What would you want with his soul?” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Did you miss that part about me being a _demon_? When ol' Willy finally kicks it, I get his soul to do whatever with.” Bill rolled his neck and stretched.  
  
“If you're so powerful, why aren't you fighting us?” Grenda asked.  
  
“Because, my Herculean beauty, I see potential and I don't wanna ditch it. Besides, the sirens won't let me leave with Will and the others, so we're kind of stuck. How'd you get past them, by the way?” Bill looked at Mabel.  
  
“Magic wards and diplomacy. _We_ didn't come here intending to steal their treasure.” Mabel said, pushing a branch to the side.  
  
“Yeah, Willy didn't ask my opinion on that at all, I have nothing to do with it. I'm only here because he clocked his head and passed out. I can't use my magic to wake him unless we get back to The Rift.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“Then I suppose he's not waking up, because we're not going back to The Rift.” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“Well now, that's hardly fair.” Bill raised an eyebrow. “At least give him a chance to see his own hanging.”  
  
Mabel looked thoughtful. “...You're just as guilty for his crimes, though.”  
  
“Hanging William won't hurt me, Shooting Star.” Bill said calmly. “It'd only be a mild inconvenience.”  
  
“We'll discuss this later.” Mabel waved it off. “Let's find McGucket.”  
  
“How did he end up here, anyway?” Bill asked curiously.  
  
“He was recruited by an adventurer who went by the name of 'Kryptos' thirty years ago. The professor was low on funding for his research and the thought of enough gold to live well and do all the research he wanted excited him. But, Kryptos' ship disappeared around this island and my uncle never saw the good professor again. He never lost hope, though.” She noticed the lack of shuffling grass and turned to see Bill's blowing eye was red. “...What?”  
  
“ _Kryptos_? Your good professor was played for a _fool_ , Kryptos is a demon just like me! He takes delight in taking people down on their luck and giving them false hopes and dreams before driving them to insanity or death going on 'adventures' they're certain to never return from!” Bill said, scowling. “If that _bastard_ is here...”  
  
“Whoa, reel in the aggression!” Mabel stepped back.  
  
Bill took a deep breath and then released it. “Anyways, if that guy is still alive, he's gonna need some _serious_ therapy.” He said with a grin.  
  
“I think _you_ need therapy.” Pacifica muttered.  
  
“No more than you, m'dear.” Bill said cheerfully. “I mean, leaving the safety of your home? Then again, who can blame you? What with your parents turning away family the moment they didn't fit the status quo, I'd be eager to take off, too.”  
  
Gideon pursed his lips but said nothing. Pacifica turned away, not giving Bill any answer.  
  
“Who are you to ask her that?” Mabel turned to him. “I really will gag you.”  
  
“That won't stop him. Then he'll just speak into your mind and get even MORE invasive.” Dipper said boredly. “Just ignore him if he's bothering you.”  
  
“Hanging won't kill you, gagging you won't shut you up, what ARE you?” Mabel asked, exasperated.  
  
“I think I already told you. I'm a _demon_. I'm an immortal being of pure energy with no weakness!” Bill grinned widely.  
  
“No weakness? And yet you're powerless to stop us?” Candy spoke up curiously.  
  
“Weeeeeeeell, I'm not in my own form right now, and magic is kind of a big thing so....okay, so you got me. I do have one weakness.” Bill sighed dramatically. “Confound it, if only you didn't have those accursed wards!”  
  
“You're still smiling.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“I already told you, I don't care one way or another how this ends.” Bill said cheerfully. “I get Willy's soul no matter _when_ he dies, so it's always a victory for me!”  
  
“You're despicable!” Mabel snapped.  
  
“Do you need to look up the definition of a demon, m'dear?” Bill asked, then stopped and looked around. “...We're not alone.”  
  
The girls quickly went to their weapons, glancing around cautiously. They didn't hear anything, but if the demon (if he really WAS one, and not just a deranged figment of the pirate's imagination) was saying they weren't alone, they weren't taking any chances.  
  
Finally they heard movement in the bushes and then a figure was flying at them. Mabel gasped and grabbed her sheathed sword, blocking the person without harming them.  
  
“You won't have me! Get away, you hooligans!” The attacker, an old man in a ratty old lab coat and torn ill-fitting clothes, said with wild eyes. “You'll not get the best of THIS professor!”  
  
“Professor?” Mabel gasped. “Professor McGucket?”  
  
He stopped attacking, looking at her warily. “...Who wants to know?”  
  
“Professor, I'm Mabel Pines. You worked with my uncle years ago? Stanford Pines?” She tied her sword back onto her belt. “We've come looking for you to bring you home.”  
  
“Home...?” He looked confused. “Home...” He walked back into the bushes.  
  
Mabel looked at the others and then motioned for them to follow as she went after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the good professor okay...?


	17. Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGucket has fled into the bushes, with the mixed group in pursuit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So, am I the only one questioning the logic behind chasing after a potentially dangerous old man through a forest, far from the beaten path?” Bill asked as he was pulled along with the others. “I mean, hey, I'm all for adventure, but this is a bit much. Don't you agree?”  
  
“No, I don't. Shoot, we lost him again...” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Oh, for crying out loud.” Dipper sighed. “I'm going to use my Sight, Bill.” He moved closer to the pirate captain.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing?!” Mabel turned to them.  
  
“We're going to use magic.” Bill grinned. “Mind freeing my hands? If I don't help him, he'll collapse.”  
  
“No, because I don't trust you.” She said firmly.  
  
“Mabel, if I don't use my Sight, we'll be looking for the old man for days!” Dipper insisted. “Let us do this!”  
  
“It's not like we can't overpower them if they get loose.” Candy commented.  
  
“...Fine. Untie Dipper and the captain.” Mabel crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
“Captain, I don't think that's wise.” Pacifica protested.  
  
“Look, Blondie. Either you let us find the old man for you, or spend a lifetime looking for him.” Bill looked at Pacifica. “Now, I believe your captain gave an order?”  
  
Pacifica bit her lip and nodded to the others to untie them.  
  
“Try to run and I'll be carrying you.” Grenda warned as she untied Bill.  
  
“Oh, don't worry. We'll be too exhausted to do any running.” Bill reached out and took Dipper's hands once they were free. “Alright, Pine Tree. Remember, inhale, exhale, close your eyes, and focus. Find the old man.”  
  
Dipper gripped Bill's hands tighter and nodded, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and released it. “Okay...I'm searching the forest from above.”  
  
Mabel frowned at her brother and Bill glowing, a strange wind moving around them. “...He's actually using magic?”  
  
“He did say that he uses it.” Gideon said with a sigh as he sat down to wait. The girls took his silent advice and watched the two standing and glowing males.  
  
“How long will this take?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“As long as it has to.” Gideon replied.  
  
Pacifica nodded, moving a bit closer to him. “So...you're alive. How have you survived so long?”  
  
“I'd really rather not share my horrible and distressing story with you. Let's just say that life on the streets ain't pretty for a pretty young boy.” Gideon glanced at her coldly.  
  
Pacifica looked down. “...I'm sorry. I was told you were dead, and never thought to look...”  
  
“I envy the rich boy.” Gideon nodded to Dipper. “His family never gave up on him, even if he was useless to them.”  
  
Mabel bit her lip, nodding. It was true, what did Dipper have back home? Of _course_ he would be so against returning. And his magic-using...  
  
“Found him!” Dipper spoke up, then broke out his trance before running into the bushes, Bill right behind him. Grenda pulled Gideon to his feet and the girls followed the two males.  
  
They finally caught up to them to find them in a man-made clearing, staring at a ramshackle cabin. “This is his place, I saw him go in.” Dipper told them as he walked over and knocked on the door.  
  
“Dipper, wait!” Mabel held out a hand.  
  
The door opened and the old man stared at Dipper before he suddenly said, “Ford? Stanford? Is it you?”  
  
“Well, my uncle's name is Stanford. Stanford Pines?” Dipper said. “It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you.”  
  
McGucket studied him for a bit before nodding. “You're not armed...okay. You can come in.”  
  
“Mind if I come in?” Bill asked, walking up to the door.  
  
McGucket looked at him. “...William?”  
  
“Oh, wow. You still remember that name?” Bill looked surprised. “I go by Bill Cipher now, y'know.”  
  
“No, I...I don't know.” McGucket shook his head. “I've been gone so...so long...” He stared blankly, then smiled. “Would you like some tea?”  
  
“Sure!” Bill grinned.  
  
They went in, the door closing behind them.  
  
“Should we follow?” Pacifica asked Mabel.  
  
“Only if we want to put down our weapons.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Bill doesn't want to hurt him, he's most likely going to try to find out about the demon that tricked the old man.” Gideon told them. “Let's wait it out.”  
  
“Alright...” Mabel nodded. “I don't fully trust him, but if the Professor does...”  
  
“What do we do with him?” Candy asked quietly, nodding to Gideon.  
  
“Keep him tied up. We don't know what he can do.” Mabel said quietly.  
  
 **–**  
  
“I haven't seen you in so many years, William.” McGucket said as he made tea from some kind of plant. “How have you been?”  
  
“Oh, y'know. Pirating.” Bill grinned. “Ol' Fordsy thought he could keep me down, but I just got a new ship and I keep on rolling.”  
  
“Well, don't get yourself caught, then!” McGucket shook his head. “I'd hate for you to...to...” His hands shook, the kettle rattling.  
  
“How have you been, Professor?” Bill asked, changing the subject. “I heard you went on a trip and now, well, you're here. What happened?”  
  
McGucket looked at the wall. “...Pyronica.”  
  
“What?” Bill breathed.  
  
“Who's that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“A beautiful female pirate that attracted the attention of my guide Kryptos...he left me here on this island and left with her. I-I think there were others, but I can't recall what happened to them.” McGucket looked troubled. “He left us and went to go explore the seven seas with her, and...one by one our numbers dwindled mysteriously until it was just me. And I...I started having dreams of talking shapes...talking shapes, imagine that!” He laughed.  
  
Bill pursed his lips. “...I think the others were taken by the sirens that surround this island. I'm sorry, Professor, but they're dead.”  
  
“Oh...” McGucket looked down. “I...never knew.”  
  
“Your connection with Kryptos might've spared you from the siren's song.” Bill sighed. “Or you just never got close enough.”  
  
“Let's get you off this island.” Dipper took the kettle from the man's hand gently. “C'mon, we'll help you pack.”  
  
“Your eye's glowing.” McGucket looked at Bill curiously.  
  
“Yeah, it does that.” Bill shrugged. “I'll cover it up later, I lost my eyepatch.”  
  
“C'mon, Professor.” Dipper coaxed.  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel looked up in surprise from where she was making flower crowns with Candy and Pacifica, Grenda dutifully guarding Gideon. The door was opening, and McGucket was stepping out, Dipper and Bill carrying his packed luggage.  
  
“Well, captain?” Bill grinned at her. “Let's get off this island. Then we can talk about the whole 'pirate' thing.”  
  
Dipper walked over to Mabel, who stood up. “You look comfortable out here.”  
  
“You took a while. We got bored.” She said defensively, her serious expression ruined by the flower crown on her head.  
  
McGucket looked around. “So many women...”  
  
“Yeah, it's been thirty years. They let girls on boats now.” Bill shrugged. “Speaking of, what did Pyronica look like?”  
  
“Pyronica? The Demoness Pyronica? With hair of fire and eyes that strike like lightning?” Mabel spoke up.  
  
“You know about her?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Great Uncle Stanley had an encounter with her last year. She decided to let him live and he's been in a daze whenever he hears her name ever since.” Mabel looked at Bill. “Why didn't you know?”  
  
“Guess I never ran into anyone that knew her.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“I've never heard of her.” Gideon commented. “Maybe she deliberately avoided us.”  
  
“Well, we'll do our best to avoid her.” Mabel nodded. “Let's get back to the Glitter.”  
  
Grenda pulled Gideon to his feet and the group walked out of the woods. Dipper moved closer to Bill to whisper. “Is she a demon, too?”  
  
Bill nodded silently, his lips tightly pursed. “Hey, Mabey, think you could untie Gideon? He doesn't look comfortable, and he won't attack unless I say to.”  
  
Mabel sighed. “Well...we untied _you_. Fine, but if he tries anything you're all being tied up again.” She nodded to Grenda, who loosed the knot and released the blonde First Mate.  
  
Gideon massaged his wrists, nodding gratefully to the demon.  
  
“So, which way out?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh!” Dipper set down the luggage and grabbed Bill's hands, prompting him to let go of his. “I'll use my Sight!”  
  
“You better sleep tonight.” Bill said, raising an eyebrow. “You're already exhausted, am I gonna have to carry you?”  
  
“Aw, Grenda can do it.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Fine, but if I see you growing weak, I WILL stop you.” Bill told him.  
  
Dipper sighed and took a deep breath before releasing it as he closed his eyes. “I see the path...I'm finding us now. There. Now I'm going to search for the path out...”  
  
“Magic is way convenient, why would people hate it?” Mabel wondered.  
  
“Because humans _destroy_ what they can't understand or control.” Gideon said dryly. “Even if they have to commit murder 'in the name of God' to do it.”  
  
Pacifica looked at him sadly and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “I think...I'm going to see if you can be pardoned, somehow.”  
  
“May as well take him off the seas, he's practically a pacifist.” Bill remarked. “Rarely ever participates in fights.”  
  
Gideon glared at him. “Aren't you supposed to be focusing?”  
  
“Nah, I'm just offering magical energy support.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“Okay.” Dipper opened his eyes. “I know the way out. Follow me!” He walked through the bushes, the others following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally gonna get OFF this island!


	18. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group prepares to leave the island, trouble is seen on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So, how are we going to get past the sirens?” Gideon asked as they stepped out of the forest.  
  
“I'm sure I can appeal to him.” Mabel assured him. She walked over to the beach. “Mermando?”  
  
“'Mermando'? Really?” Gideon muttered quietly. Pacifica nodded, sighing.  
  
Mermando came out of the water, a necklace in his hand. “You called for me?”  
  
“I found everyone I was looking for.” She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
He blushed and held out the necklace. “I cannot go with you, but if you take this...we could keep in contact. And if you ever need me, call and I will come and help you.”  
  
Mabel took the necklace. “Thank you...it's beautiful.” She smiled.  
  
“It's the best pearl I could find, and all you have to do is say my name and it will glow and my image will appear before you.” Mermando said softly, then gently took it so he could help her fasten it on. She turned away from him so he could do so and then turned back once it was on. “I'll talk to you later, then. I have to get back to my ship.” She nodded to the others on the beach. “Let us through?”  
  
“Of course.” He nodded, moving out of her way so she could get back to her boat.  
  
“We'll have to take trips.” Pacifica observed. “Grenda and I will stay here with the other two, you get your brother and the Professor on board.”  
  
“Alright, good idea.” Mabel nodded and took Dipper's hand. “C'mon, bro.”  
  
“Are we going on that ship?” McGucket asked, looking up at the ship curiously.  
  
“Yes, Professor.” Mabel said, leading him to the rowboat. “Do you need help, or can you get on by yourself?”  
  
McGucket grinned and climbed on. “I'm still pretty spry!”  
  
Mabel smiled and climbed on, still holding Dipper's hand, as Candy did the same.  
  
 **-**  
  
Pacifica watched them go, then looked toward the siren prince with a sour look.  
  
“Uh oh, I detect _drama_. What say you, Gid?”  
  
She looked to her side to see Bill grinning at Gideon.  
  
“I think it's none of my business.” Gideon said, looking away.  
  
“Oh, come on. Indulge me!” Bill said playfully. “You never want to play my games.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“See, we demons can do things like see into your heart, know your deepest desires and stuff.” Bill grinned at her. “We kinda' _have_ to, to make our deals with humans. And you just now thought that _your_ greatest desire, - oh, such a _sinful_ little girl! - might be taken away by the charms of the siren prince. But, consider this.” He draped an arm on her shoulder, which she flinched away from quickly. “You got one thing he doesn't have. Well, technically two.”  
  
“Which is?” Pacifica asked. “T-That is, _if_ I had such desires.”  
  
“ _Legs_ , babe. Not that your desired relationship is any less forbidden than theirs.” Bill grinned wider, if that was even possible. “Shall we play a game of 'who's gonna hang for this'?”  
  
“What?” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Magic gets you burned, pirating gets you hung, loving the same sex gets you public shame and possibly sent to an institution where they'll 'fix your ailment' – need I go on?” Bill shrugged. “The way I see it, it's just as dangerous for you to go back as it is for Gideon. Maybe moreso, since he'll be hung but you'll endure years of torment.”  
  
“...Your point? No one's going to know, anyway. I'm not stupid enough to act on my feelings – which I don't have!” Pacifica added quickly when she saw his smug smirk.  
  
“My point, dear little Northwest, is that if you want to actually achieve your dreams in this world, you gotta break a few laws. See, this world is a crusher of dreams. Your precious government is full of law-breakers, because you all want things you can't have. That's where demons come in. We give you power, in exchange for your soul at the end of your life.” Bill purred. “And otherwise, people turn to crime to get what they want.”  
  
“So?” Pacifica glanced away.  
  
“I'll give you this, you're a lot more stubborn than your great-grandfather. At this point he was asking for my help to get him out of the manure and into high status.” Bill grinned.  
  
“My great-grandfather...?” Pacifica frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh, you were never told? He started out low, but suddenly rose to high status?” Bill grinned and brought his hands up to his glowing eye with his index fingers and thumbs touching to form a triangle.  
  
Pacifica stared in confusion before she gasped and stepped back. “I-I've seen you before! A tapestry at my home!”  
  
Mabel came back to them. “Are you guys coming?”  
  
Pacifica looked at her in surprise. “C-Captain! Yes, right away!”  
  
Mabel nodded and walked back to the rowboat to wait for them. Pacifica looked at Grenda. “You...won't say anything, will you?”  
  
“Of course not.” Grenda assured her. “We're friends.” She looked at Gideon. “Will you?”  
  
“Will I what?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Keep it secret?” Pacifica supplied.  
  
Gideon scoffed. “I don't know or care about your drama, cousin. You can be assured that my lips are sealed on this matter.” He frowned. “...But, you said your family knew Bill?”  
  
“Made a deal with her ancestor a while back.” Bill said cheerfully. “Brought him up from rags to riches in a matter of days.”  
  
“Guys, come on!” Mabel called.  
  
Pacifica nudged Bill towards the rowboat. “We'll talk more about this...later.”  
  
Bill nodded, then held his head. “Ugh...too far from the rune...I _need_ to get back to The Rift, my connection with Will is weaker because I've been using magic so much.”  
  
“What happens if you lose connection?” Mabel asked, having hard him as they got closer to her.  
  
“Willy passes out into a coma and I'm stuck on The Rift until I replenish my magical energy.” Bill said simply. “Not very fun to talk to a comatose guy.”  
  
“If we go to the The Rift, we're arresting the whole crew.” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“Yeah, good luck with that.” Gideon rolled his eyes. “You're not sirens with gnashing teeth and seductive songs. Your magic wards are useless against most of the crew.”  
  
“Excuse me? You don't think we can take them?” Pacifica glared at him.  
  
“By all means, attempt to. It'll be funny to watch you be thrown overboard.” Gideon said with a grin. “I promise to step in if they try to take your virgin body, though.”  
  
Pacifica scowled. “You--”  
  
“Mabel!” Dipper ran to the edge of the ship. “There's a ship coming this way! A big PINK one!”  
  
“Pink?” Gideon frowned.  
  
Bill's eyes widened. “...Let me see that!” He ran to the rowboat. “Let's get on board already!”  
  
They got on the rowboat and headed back to the ship. Once they reached the deck, Bill hopped out and grabbed the telescope from Candy, looking towards the ship. “...Oh...shit.” He muttered. “They wouldn't attack The Rift because of my protection...but you guys have no such thing.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Dipper asked.  
  
“The reason that The Rift didn't have as much trouble with other pirates as most ships is because I was protecting it.” Bill told him. “But they're heading for the Glitter. And there's no Rune Room on this ship.”  
  
“So...that's a pirate?” Mabel walked over to stand next to him. “Who is it?”  
  
Bill grimaced. “I'd say by the color, that's Pyronica. Didn't your uncle tell you anything about that ship? That gal always loved the pink colors...”  
  
“No, he...only ever talked about her.” Mabel said, shaking her head.  
  
Gideon walked over to stand next to Bill. “So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how horribly fucked are we?”  
  
Bill sighed and focused the telescope on the ship, zooming it in. “...I'd put us at an 8. Assuming Kryptos isn't still with her.”  
  
“And if he is?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Push it up to an 11 and pray.” Bill shook his head, handing the telescope back. “And right when my powers are low...this is _not_ good...”  
  
“Okay, but you knew these guys, right? Would they hurt you?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Did you miss the part about Kryptos _hating_ me? And Pyronica isn't fond of me, either.” Bill sighed heavily. “Besides, do you think they would give up a haul like this one for _me_? Demons live only for themselves.”  
  
“But Kryptos gave up what he was doing to go with Pyronica.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
“Okay, let me rephrase it. _Most_ demons only live for themselves.” Bill looked at the approaching ship. “...We need the extra firepower. We have to get to The Rift before they reach us.”  
  
“What makes Kryptos different?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He's a _leech_. He hangs on the most powerful and who cares who he lets die when he abandons one group for another? He was just toying with McGucket, but when a party showed up with something worthwhile he was out of there. McGucket didn't stand a chance.” He looked around. “Where is he, anyway?”  
  
“He ran below deck as soon as he saw the ship.” Candy informed them.  
  
“Guess he recognized it.” Mabel looked at Bill. “...Very well. A truce, then. We'll head to The Rift, fight off Pyronica and her crew, then we'll figure out what to do about your crimes.”  
  
Bill grinned. “Good choice, captain. Let's make her pay for bewitching your uncle, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To The Rift!


	19. Pyronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ships collide, and Bill and Pyronica meet after years of separation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

To say that the crew of the S.S. Glitter were greatly unnerved by the crew of The Rift was a horrid understatement. They kept close to Bill, who barked out orders to prepare for battle as soon as they got on-board. Dipper showed the girls and McGucket to Bill's private chambers and Gideon activated the shield around the ship once they were inside.  
  
“Not sure how much help this will do against a demon, but it should keep us safe for a little while.” Gideon said as he activated it. “Dipper, you'll make sure these girls don't leave the cabin--”  
  
“Wait, but I want to--” Dipper started to protest.  
  
“Hold on there.” Mabel frowned. “We have magic wards, we can help!”  
  
“Ah, as wonderful as those things out, I doubt they will help against _flaming cannonballs_.” Bill said, standing in the doorway. “You'll stay in here, we'll handle the bitch and her crew. Pine Tree, I'm going with Gideon's idea. You'll stay in here and keep them out of trouble. You know the kind of things I don't want them touching.”  
  
“Think they washed the sheets?” Dipper looked towards the bed. Candy and Grenda quickly jumped off it.  
  
“Relax, ladies.” Bill chuckled. “I'm pretty sure those were washed before we left the ship, and it's been _days_. Those sheets are clean.” He looked at Gideon. “I'm going to need you this fight."  
  
Gideon sighed and nodded. “Alright. I'll join the fight.”  
  
“Good. We better get out there and signal them.” He walked out. “Before they destroy the Glitter.”  
  
Gideon walked out and closed the door behind them. Dipper walked over and locked the door before turning to them. “So...”  
  
“I should be out there.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Once we're boarding, I'm sure he'll let you hack and slash to your heart's content, sis, but right now they need magic users.” Dipper leaned against the door. “So...two years. You look good. I mean, you've always good good but you look healthy.”  
  
“You too.” Mabel looked him up and down. “Surprisingly healthy, for living as a captive of pirates.”  
  
“Oh, well, after the time-limit ended they gave me the option of being a plaything or joining their crew. You can guess which I picked.” Dipper shrugged with an sardonic smile.  
  
“Dipper...I'm sorry.” Mabel stepped towards him.  
  
“Ah, don't be. It was my fault.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Your fault?” Mabel frowned.  
  
“I tried to help you find me, which ruined the game and so Captain Bill Cipher had to change things up. I was just supposed to be a captive, I wasn't supposed to be leaving bread-crumbs! I can't even be a prisoner right!” Dipper threw his hands in the air, starting to pace the room.  
  
“Don't talk like that.” Mabel frowned. “You have things you're good at—”  
  
“Oh, what is that? Because up until I was kidnapped, no one ever saw me as anything but the spare twin!” Dipper stopped and turned to her. “Heck, even the pirates just saw me as a pretty little plaything to be sold off or used as a bargaining chip. Bill was the first one to ever see me as anything special, as anything but a pawn! He gave me magic! He showed me what I could be! No one ever even tried to see me as anything of real use!”  
  
“Dipper, stop it!” Mabel frowned.  
  
“No, because it's true! You may not have heard them, but I had to hear our parents talking about who would be best to marry me off to, so I would stop just sitting around the house being useless! Oh, but if I tried to _learn_ anything of use, they said I didn't _need_ to! They were showing me pictures of rich girls, and taking me to social gatherings! While you got to learn to fight, I had to learn to dance! And I can't even do _that_ right!” He had started pacing the room again. “And you want to take me back to that life? Even if you have me on your ship, I'll always be 'just the spare'!”  
  
“Great Uncle Ford and Great Uncle Stan manage it!” Mabel frowned. “Why couldn't we?”  
  
“Because Great Uncle Ford never took 'no' for an answer, and they were closer than we were.” Dipper stopped, staring at the floor. “And Great Uncle Ford is the older one. If it were the other way around, I'd sure it'd be the same situation. Great Uncle Stan has so many abilities, just like you do. And even Great Uncle Ford was worth more because of his natural instincts and genius!”  
  
Mabel was about to speak when they heard the door be knocked on. Dipper walked over to the door. “Yes?”  
  
“If you're done ranting, we're getting ready to board.” Gideon said on the other side. “And, in case you were wondering, the Captain is still out. The crew seems to be fine with the demon, though.”  
  
Dipper sighed, nodding. “Well, it's probably better to have him in charge right now, anyway. Since we're up against demons and all. Uh, is that Kryptos guy there?”  
  
“You're the one with the long-range sight powers, you tell me.” Gideon shrugged. “I didn't feel like interrupting our demon captain when he's so excitedly throwing insults at what I think might be his ex.”  
  
“No wonder he's so eager to blow her up.” Mabel walked out to join Bill by the wheel. “So, are we taking prisoners?”  
  
“Oh, babe, we'll be lucky if we can drive them off.” Bill shook his head. “Demons are immortal, you kill the host and she'll hop into the closest weak-minded person she can find, promising them their greatest desires. Do me a favor, keep Northwest away from her.”  
  
“Pacifica is _not_ weak-minded.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Of course not, but she _is_ desiring something society says she can't have.” Bill looked at Mabel. “And if I can pick up on that, Pyronica must certainly can.”  
  
“What is she to you?” Mabel asked.  
  
Bill sighed wistfully. “She used to be my First Mate. As well as my actual mate. We were head of a great crew, entirely demons. Until the day Kryptos mutinied and took my ship, my mate, my crew and left me struggling to find a host to survive on my own. Then I found Will, fresh from his own loss of ship and swearing revenge. So I figured, hey, we have similar goals. I'll help him out in life, and he'll serve me in death. Build up a new crew to take my old one back.”  
  
“So...is Kryptos over there?” Mabel asked.  
  
'Nope, just Pyronica and her crew. No idea where the rest of the guys are, maybe I'll ask.” He steered towards Pyronica's ship. “Pyronica's the only demon, the rest are all human. Let's drive them into the sea!” He declared loudly to a cheering crew.  
  
“Gideon!” He looked at his First Mate. “I know you'll hate it, but I'm gonna need everyone fighting.”  
  
Gideon nodded, gripping his sword.  
  
Dipper walked over and stood next to him. “Don't worry, I bet you'll be able to harmlessly float them into the sea.”  
  
“In siren-infested waters.” Gideon grimaced.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Dipper looked down.  
  
“We're close enough, let's board! Drop the anchor and put down the boards, we're going across! We wasted their ammo, now let's let them taste our metal!” Bill declared with a grin.  
  
They crossed the boards, some swinging over with ropes. As soon as Bill and Gideon were over, they were firing magic at the crew, Bill plowing his way towards Pyronica.  
  
“Honey, I'm hooooome!” Bill declared as he shoved a pirate to the side, where he was gutted by one of his own crew.  
  
“Bill?” A woman spoke, disbelief clear in her voice. “Bill Cipher, it's really you! And here I was thinking that someone was just using your name!”  
  
A pink-haired woman came forward, taller than the rest of the crew and wearing a dazzling fire-like dress. She had an eyepatch in the shape of fire over one of her red eyes and had a gleeful smile on her face. “But, you're actually really here!”  
  
“You know, considering how we parted, I'm pretty shocked at this reception.” Bill put his hands on his hips. “Where's the rest of my crew, Pyronica?!”  
  
“Oh, we pretty much went our own ways after you left!” She laughed.  
  
“No shit?” Bill laughed with her. “You mean to tell me, haha, you guys fucking mutinied and ditched me on a fucking island, hahaha, and then you just _disbanded_?”  
  
“Yep!” Pyronica shrugged.  
  
Bill's eye sparked. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU THROW ME OUT AND THEN DON'T EVEN KEEP THE BAND TOGETHER?! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! YOU DESTROYED A GOOD THING ON A FUCKING WHIM?!”  
  
“Whoa, don't take it personal! Besides, it was Kryptos' idea.” She shrugged.  
  
“And how is that supposed to make me less likely to disassemble your molecules?” Bill asked darkly. “You unfaithful whore!”  
  
“Bill!” Dipper ran over to him. “Bill, you need to calm down! The Rune!”  
  
Bill glanced at him and then pulled out his sword. “Face me in a fair fight, _lover_ , and I might let you live!” He told Pyronica, aiming it at her.  
  
She smirked at him, aiming her own sword at him. “Do you really think your half-starved host can defeat mine? Do you know how many I have defeated on her strength alone?” She glanced at Dipper. “I don't see why you're so mad, _clearly_ you found a _cute_ little replacement for me.”  
  
“Pine Tree isn't the same. And I'm mad because of what you and the rest of the crew did! Where are the rest, Pyronica?!” Bill demanded.  
  
“Beat me in a fair fight and I'll tell you what I know.” She smirked.  
  
Mabel had made her way over to them with Pacifica and frowned as she saw Pyronica and Bill just... _talking_. “What's going on here?” She asked Dipper.  
  
“They're going to fight.” Dipper stepped back towards them. “Might be a good idea to stay out of their way.”  
  
“Good idea!” Pyronica looked at Bill. “Call off your crew and I'll do the same. Our battle will be the deciding factor!”  
  
“What happens if I beat you? Aside from you telling me where the rest are.” Bill asked.  
  
“Then I will submit myself to being once again under your flag. We will start a pirate fleet!” Pyronica grinned.  
  
“Hmmm, that does sound good.” Bill rubbed his chin.  
  
“ _What?!_ ” Mabel hissed.  
  
“Alright, then! Captain, would you call off your crew?” He spoke loudly. “STOP FIGHTING AND GATHER 'ROUND! IT'S ME AGAINST THE _LOVELY_ CAPTAIN PYRONICA!” He announced to the rest of the crew, who stopped fighting. Pyronica's crew did the same and they gathered on opposite sides of the deck, giving the two pirate captains plenty of space.  
  
“They can't seriously think that we'll just let them band together?” Mabel whispered to Pacifica.  
  
“Pine Tree, Gideon, take the girls back to The Rift.” Bill told them. “I'll have a talk with your sister after we've determined the result of this battle.”  
  
Dipper turned to Mabel. “You heard him. C'mon, sis. I'll stay with you, so it's not like you'll be left all alone and miss all the action.” He gently nudged her.  
  
Mabel frowned and turned to her crew. “Let's go, girls. We'll talk with the _good captain_ later. I want to talk to the Professor, anyway.” She stormed off to The Rift.  
  
“She's a charming one.” Pyronica remarked, watching them leave the ship.  
  
“She has her moments.” Bill shrugged. “Anyways, I believe we have a battle to get to?”  
  
 **–**  
  
McGucket looked up to see Mabel coming into the Captain's quarters. “Captain? Is everything alright?”  
  
“Well, Bill and Pyronica are having some one-on-one face-off and sent me back here so I wouldn't get in the way.” Mabel scowled.  
  
McGucket nodded, looking back at a book he was reading.  
  
“What's that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“A journal.” McGucket chuckled softly. “So many years...”  
  
“I don't think he would want you reading that.” Gideon stepped in with Dipper.  
  
“Well, he didn't say I couldn't.” McGucket smiled.  
  
“We couldn't find Kryptos. He wasn't on the ship.” Dipper walked over to McGucket. “How are you doing, Professor?”  
  
McGucket sighed. “Well...I think I might be a tad seasick.”  
  
“I can show you the corner I always went to.” Dipper suggested. “Before I got over my seasickness.”  
  
“You were seasick?” Mabel asked.  
  
“How many ships did you see me go on?” Dipper looked at her. “Yes, I was seasick.”  
  
“It was disgusting to watch, but provided the crew with some entertainment.” Gideon commented.  
  
Dipper blushed and shot him a glare. “Did you have to say that?”  
  
Gideon shrugged and closed the door, the sounds of the cheering crews on the other ship muffled by the wood. “You know you can count on me to embarrass you in front of your friends, rich boy.” He grinned.  
  
Pacifica frowned. “Have you always been like this?”  
  
“You mean before I was thrown onto the streets?” Gideon glanced away. “No, I wasn't. But living on the streets, doing _anything_ to survive, it changes you.”  
  
Pacifica glanced away. “I... wish I'd known. I honestly thought you were dead.”  
  
“How's the battle going?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon opened the door, they could hear people cheering on the fighters. “Still going.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “Right. Can you leave the door open?”  
  
“What do you think he'll do once the battle is over?” Gideon asked. “Will he wake up the Captain?”  
  
“I dunno, you're the psychic.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Gideon looked towards the other ship. “I suppose we'll just wait it out and ask him ourselves.”  
  
Another cheer erupted from the ship, the fight continuing on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this end? And will William remember any of it?


	20. Round Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a new plan, and the pirates have a new heading! Mabel has to get used to her brother's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

It was the middle of the night when they finally heard a knock at the door, rousing everyone from their sleep – everyone but Gideon and Mabel, who refused to sleep. “You kids can come out now! I won, so now I've got another ship! Go me!” Bill cheered on the other side of the door.  
  
Gideon opened the door. “So...what's the plan?”  
  
“The plan? Well, apparently everyone took off to be pirates on their own instead of just pillaging together, so I'm going to hunt them ALL down and make them work for me again.” Bill grinned. “And then once I have them all, I'm gonna find myself another body so I can give Willy back his own body. I'll still give him powers, of course, but he'll totally be serving under me in my Pirate Fleet!”  
  
Mabel gaped at him. “Are you KIDDING me?!”  
  
“No, I'm not! Come on, we're having a party to celebrate! Oh, and you could join too, if you wanted.” Bill winked his glowing eye at her.  
  
“I am NOT becoming a pirate!” Mabel huffed.  
  
“Then you can hang around until I eventually wake Willy up again. Just don't try to get in my way or, y'know, I'll have to brig ya. Let's go party!” Bill skipped away.  
  
Gideon and Dipper gave exasperated groaned. “So much for getting him back after the battle.” Dipper commented.  
  
“How many people did he have on his crew?” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“He's insane.” Pacifica shook her head.  
  
“Well, he's not exactly human.” Gideon pointed out. “We better go join the party before he drags us.”  
  
Dipper looked at McGucket. “Professor, you should come with us.”  
  
McGucket looked unsure. “...Is it safe?”  
  
“Yeah, it's safe.” Dipper assured him with a smile.  
  
Mabel crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, I have half a mind to just take you and the Professor and let Bill drive the rest of them to their deaths searching for his crew.” She said firmly. “Let's return to the S.S. Glitter.”  
  
“I'm not taking off, no! I'm not going back to a world that sees me as second-best and forces me to the sidelines while you stand in the spotlight! Here, Bill actually CARES about me! And Will, well, he gives me more attention than my family ever did!”  
  
“I sure hope so.” Gideon commented.  
  
“That's not what I mean and you know it.” Dipper looked at Gideon.  
  
“Hey, I don't know what your parents did to you, and I'm not asking.” Gideon raised his hands up and walked out. “Bill will catch you leaving and capture your ship, so don't try sneaking off.”  
  
Mabel glared at him as he left. “Fine. We'll attend the party, then sneak out when everyone else is asleep.” She nodded to her crew. “Let's go, girls.”  
  
Dipper sighed and walked out, the other following behind him. They found Bill dancing around a roaring flame that was strangely enough not setting fire to Pyronica's ship, his hands clasped with said female captain's He glared bitterly at the two and sat down in the shadows.  
  
“Is someone jealous?” The werewolf cook approached him, food in hand.  
  
“Ever since Bill took control of the captain's body, I haven't been with him. I'm ansty. I need to be touched.” Dipper rubbed his arms. “But Bill won't do it. I'm about ready to drag Gideon below-decks.”  
  
“Gideon doesn't let you, either.” The cook reminded him, sitting next to Dipper.  
  
“But I'm the captain's...but now Bill is with his old mate, and I'm...” He sighed. “Lonely.”  
  
“Maybe they'll do a three-way.” The chef offered helpfully.  
  
“I guess I could bring it up tonight...” Dipper sighed, watching them dance. “He looks so happy with her, though...”  
  
“Well, they have something that transcends the mortal plane.” The chef offered him food again. “Are you hungry, Dipper?”  
  
Dipper took the food. “Thanks.” He sighed. “I wish I could talk to the captain...why'd he have to be in a stupid coma?” He grumbled, biting down on his food.  
  
After a bit, Bill finished dancing and sat next to him, the chef having walked off a little while ago. “Hey, Pine Tree!”  
  
Dipper looked up at him. “Hi, Bill.”  
  
“You look pretty glum. What's got you down?” Bill asked.  
  
Dipper sighed. “I'm...” He set his plate down on rubbed his arms. “I'm...I need...”  
  
Bill stared at him before sighing and wrapping an arm around him shoulders. “Aw, geez. I forgot, my little student is a nymph.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “So...I was wondering if maybe...we could...I mean, if you wanted to invite your mate...”  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow. “A three-way? I mean that you two have joked about asking Gideon, but you're asking me if I can call in Pyronica?”  
  
“W-Well, I don't want her to think I'm stealing you. I mean, based on what she said earlier...” Dipper looked at the beautiful female captain laughing at a joke someone said.  
  
“Oh, that was just her making jabs. We have a pretty open relationship, but if you wanna do it with us then sure! I'll ask her about it right now!” Bill stood up and patted Dipper's head before skipping over to Pyronica and whispering. She looked at him and then at Dipper before shrugging. Bill grinned and gave Dipper a thumbs-up.  
  
“Do I want to know?” Mabel sat down next to Dipper.  
  
“No, probably not.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
Mabel sighed. “I can't believe this. I swore not to return until I had you and the captured captain, and now I'm going to have to wait until the demon that is borrowing his body finds his entire crew, wakes the captain from a coma, and then I have to capture him once he's awake? Not fair!”  
  
“At least you're not being shoved into the brig right away for refusing to join him.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Mabel scowled. “I should've just captured him when I had the chance.”  
  
“But it's not him, it's a demon that's taken over his body.” Dipper reminded her.  
  
Mabel hung her head. “I know...but now I'm stuck here for God knows how long.”  
  
“I don't think God will have anything to do with it, sis.” Dipper smiled, getting up and offering her a hand. “Wanna dance?”  
  
Mabel looked up at him. “...Sure.” She took his hand and they walked to where others were dancing. “I want you to stay with me tonight, Dipper.”  
  
“Uh, can't do that. I have a condition, and Bill is gonna help me with it.” Dipper said, pulling her into the dance-steps.  
  
“A condition?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I'm a nymphomaniac. I've gone too long without it already, if I don't have sex soon then I might end up jumping _you_.” Dipper told her. “Bill is going to help me out with it tonight. Turns out he forgot about my condition, but now he's remembered and won't deprive me anymore.”  
  
“And how did you become a nymphomaniac?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Honestly? I had sex.” Dipper said, moving a bit closer to her and turning with her as others did the same. “Guess I'm just messed up in the head, huh, sis?”  
  
Mabel sighed heavily. “Dipper...”  
  
“Also, it's a good thing that I didn't end up being forced to marry your First Mate. I'm pretty sure guys aren't her interest.” Dipper remarked.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Eh, don't mind me. Maybe I've had too much to drink.” The song finished and he released her, heading off to get more food and drink.  
  
Mabel shook her head. What had this life of crime done to her twin?  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel stepped out on deck to find Gideon was alone and standing against the railing of The Rift. “Hey.”  
  
He glanced at her. “Can't sleep?”  
  
“Not until Dipper comes back from the captain's quarters, I can't.” Mabel huffed.  
  
“You should sleep. He's not coming out until morning.” He stared up at the starry sky. “Go back to sleep, captain Pines.”  
  
She huffed. “I'm only not marching in there and dragging him out because apparently he has a condition that requires him to have sex constantly.” She walked over and leaned against the railing. “So, why are you up?”  
  
“Because someone needs to keep watch. And I'm not tired.” Gideon chuckled sadly. “All those years...and she just assumed I was dead. Didn't even try to find me, or look for a body. If only she had the same devotion you do for your brother.”  
  
Mabel frowned. “...You mean Pacifica? I think her parents stopped her.”  
  
“She was surprised to see me alive. She didn't even question whether I was alive or not, just believed what she was told. I was just orphaned, and my own family didn't even try to find me. And when I went to them...” His eyes flashed red. “They turned me away!”  
  
Mabel stepped back, alarmed by the color. “Uh...well...I can't really speak for her.”  
  
“No...I suppose you can't.” Gideon sighed. “But she thinks we can just act like all those years never happened? Like I wasn't brutalized in the worst ways possible after having the door slammed in my face when I went to the only family I had left?” He looked down at the ocean below them. “I can't get over it and go back hand-in-hand to a family that threw me to the monsters.” He closed his eyes. “I took to drinking because it was the only way I could keep my mind intact. I was just a kid...a helpless, pretty kid. Easy prey.”  
  
Mabel sighed, looking at the ocean as well. “If you were my family...I'd never have taken what my parents said for granted. Your captain outright told us that Dipper was dead, but I refused to believe it until I saw a body. If you were my brother...or cousin...I'd have done the same.”  
  
He glanced at her. “...I wish you were.” He said softly. “If only because it would mean I'd never have to go through the Hell that Cipher took me from.” He stood up fully, resting his hand on the railing. “He may be a pirate...but Captain Cipher, or whoever he used to be, saved so many of us from fates worth than death. He's not a bad person...and anyways, I'm 100% sure that there's worse people in the government you serve.”  
  
Mabel looked at him. “...A good soldier never asks questions.”  
  
“Yeah? And what if you're ordered to murder innocent people, just because they're different?” He asked. “'Good soldiers' took my mother from me. All because she could use magic.” He pushed away from the railing, walking away. “Go to sleep, captain. Your brother will join you in the morning, once he gets what he needs.”  
  
Mabel looked at the ocean, sighing. This whole trip was making her question everything...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are kind of tense between Gideon and his cousin.


	21. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel asks Dipper to return with her again, Gideon finds out a shocking truth from Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper woke up nestled between two warm bodies. He almost didn't want to get up, he could hear metal clanging together and got curious, squirming out of the arms that held him. He heard a soft chuckle in his ear and Bill moved his arm so he could escape. “Where you off to, Pine Tree?”

“I wanted to know what was going on out—ow!” Dipper winced, having sat up a bit. “Ooookay, I'm sore. Sore all over.”

“Aww, poor sweetie. Here, lie back down. We'll ask about the noise later.” Pyronica gently pulled him back down.

“Now, Ronnie, I think we need to do something else.” Bill grinned at Dipper. “Wanna learn how to heal?”

Dipper's eyes lit up. “Yes!”

–

By the time Dipper had gone out with Bill, leaving Pyronica to nap a bit longer, a crowd had gathered on-deck around the two people that were clashing swords. It didn't seem to be a contest based on animosity, but purely for sport. Bill could see that Pacifica was torn between which one to root for, and the crowd was cheering every time a hit was almost made.

“So...what brought this about?” He asked her casually.

Pacifica jolted, having not noticed him coming up next to her. “Well, it started with chess, then knot-tying, and now they're just sparring. Apparently neither of them could sleep.” She said, forcing herself to relax. She knew that Bill wouldn't hurt her, what was she so nervous for?

“Huh.” Bill chuckled a bit. “So, who's been winning so far?”

“Well, Gideon won at chess, Mabel and him were even with the knot tying...and we don't know who's winning this one yet.” Pacifica sighed. “Or what they'll do next.”

“Aww, are they bored? Why couldn't your captain sleep?” Bill asked.

“Because her brother was with you.” Grenda spoke up. “She doesn't feel comfortable sleeping when he's with you.”

“Well, it was either he sleep with me, or he jumps the next person to even wink at him.” Bill said matter-of-factly. “The boy has needs, Grendo.”

“Grend _a_.” Grenda corrected.

“Whatever.” Bill waved it off, walking closer to the match to watch better.

“I don't think I like him.” Grenda commented to Pacifica.

“Well, he _is_ a pirate.” Pacifica replied.

“No, I mean the demon.” Grenda corrected.

“Well, he _is_ a demon.” Dipper remarked, walking after Bill.

“Good point.” The girl said in unison.

Mabel and Gideon, seemingly unaware of the crowd, clashed swords and sent biting remarks to each other, even as they clearly seemed to be enjoying themselves. Finally, Mabel nicked Gideon's cheek and he stepped back, lowering his sword.

“First blood wins!” Mabel grinned.

“I concede.” Gideon said, bringing a hand to the wound. “You're very good.”

“Best in my class at the Naval Academy!” Mabel boasted.

Gideon nodded, then looked around. “Oh, we seem to have drawn an audience.”

“No way, when did that happen?!” Mabel asked, looking around. “Oh, hi, Dipper!”

“You win.” Dipper blinked.

“If it was a serious match, I'd have won. This was just sparring, so everything was fair. No magic or dirty hits.” Gideon walked off to get his wound attended to.

“Ah, let me get that.” Bill walked over to him and cast a healing spell on his cheek.

“He's just making excuses, I would totally beat him in a real fight.” Mabel stuck out her tongue at him.“Especially with my magic ward!”

Dipper shrugged. “You look like you haven't slept at all. Go to bed, sis.”

Mabel looked at him. “Are you doing okay?”

“I'm _better_ than okay, Mabel. I can actually _focus_ now. I'm going up to the crow's nest.” He walked over and started to climb up the ladder.

“Hey, wait!” Mabel followed him to the ladder. “Dipper, we really need to talk about this. I'd be fine with leaving the pirates alone, as long as I can get you home! Let the demon find his friends and come with me!”

“I'm not doing that, sis.” He said, climbing up. She started up after him, not wanting to lose him. “What do I have back there? I have no knowledge of how to be in the Navy, so I'd just weigh you down. At least here I have some kind of purpose and fun.”

“Dipper, you know that our uncles would never marry you off to some random person! And how is this any better than that, anyway?” Mabel huffed. “I bet the captain cast some spell on you to make you the way you are!”

“He didn't.” Dipper paused in his climbing. “He was as surprised as I was about my newfound condition. It's not him, it's me. And with my luck, I'd get married off to some creep that takes advantage of that and chains me to their bed, never letting me out.”

“I'd never let that happen.” Mabel insisted.

“Well, how do I know what weird bedroom habits your First Mate has?” Dipper continued climbing.

“Pacifica? You were going to be marrying P _acifica_?!” Mabel asked, climbing into the crow's nest with him.

“That was the plan. My parents were planning for us to meet at some fancy party coming up, Pacifica Northwest was going to take a weekend from Naval Academy to attend it.” He scoffed. “From what Gideon was saying, I'd HATE to have them as in-laws.”

“Yeah, Pacifica isn't too fond of her parents, either.” Mabel sighed, leaning on the railing as Dipper looked out the attached telescope. “But, Dipper...that's not going to happen anymore. I can teach you all I know, you're brilliant enough to pick up on it quickly. It'll be just like Grunkles Stan and Ford!”

“You're still calling them 'Grunkle'?” Dipper chuckled. “What are you, twelve?”

Mabel shrugged. “It's just a thing I do. Anyways, isn't it a great idea?”

Dipper sighed, looking away from the telescope to face her. “...Maybe, sis...but I've got a problem.” He looked towards where Bill was talking with Pacifica again. “I fell in love with the captain. I can't just leave, letting my demonic magic tutor take over his body for the rest of time. If Gideon and I were to leave him...he'd never wake him up and find another body.”

“In love...?” Mabel looked at the blonde down below. “...But...he kidnapped you. He hurt you. Who knows what else he did!”

“He made sure I wasn't hurt until the end of the countdown, even if I tried his patience many times. And then...he gave me a place in the crew. I'm not just his sex-buddy, Mabel. I'm a part of the crew. I've participated in raids, I've killed people...I'm a _pirate_. I'm not just a pretty little trinket to give someone my seed and warm their bed!” Dipper gripped the railing, looking towards the ocean. “You're asking me to give all that up...and go back to a domestic life, always being considered second-best? To go back to being a pretty little trinket?”

“You know that you won't be that. You'll be in the Navy, like me!” Mabel smiled.

“But I don't _want_ to be in the Navy! I want to stay here! Why can't _you_ leave the Navy and stay with _me_?! Why do I have to leave what _I_ want and go with _you_?!” Dipper snapped, his eyes flaring. “This is _my_ choice! I _asked_ to be a part of the crew!”

“Only because we couldn't save you in time!” Mabel retorted. “You had no other choice, it was be their captive or join their crew! But, I'm here to save you now!”

“I DON'T _WANT_ TO BE SAVED!” Dipper yelled, drawing attention from below.

“Oh boy.” Bill muttered before floating up and landing on the railing. “Okay, kiddos, what's going on here?”

“You...can fly?” Mabel asked.

“Yes, I can. Being closer to the Rune does allow me access to more of my powers, after all. Now, what's going on here?” Bill placed his hands on his hips.

“Mabel's trying to get me to leave with her, but I don't want to!” Dipper insisted.

“Mabel, you don't wanna be part of our party?” Bill pouted at her.

“I want to go home!” Mabel said firmly. “I don't know how long you're going to take, and I don't want Dipper getting mixed up in any trouble you'll get into!”

“That's all well and good, Mabey-baby, but Pine Tree doesn't _want_ to leave. You can't force him to go with you.” Bill shrugged. “So, either you go back empty-handed, or you stay for the duration of our QUEST!” He pointed a hand towards the sea dramatically.

Mabel looked from her twin to his demonically-possessed captain and sighed. “Fine. We'll see if I can get him to change his mind further down the line, but for now...I'll just have to go along with your quest.”

“Thatta girl!” Bill beamed. “Now, you should go lie down. You look like a panda. Go sleep. I'm pretty sure Gideon is sleeping, too.”

“I do?” Mabel brought a hand to her face worriedly.

“Go to bed, captain.” Bill smiled and ushered her down the ladder, floating alongside after her. “I'd carry you, but your ward would cancel out my magic.”

“I don't want to be carried by you, anyway.” Mabel said, climbing down.

Dipper watched her go down and sighed, returning to the telescope.

–

“Sleep tight, Captain~!” Bill said cheerfully as Mabel entered her own private cabin. He had insisted on walking her back, apparently sure that if he didn't she would fall off the magical bridge connecting the three ships and into the ocean.

“Not that that would be a worry, since your boyfriend the siren is still following us.” He had remarked, and she'd looked down to see Mermando cheerfully waving to her, ready to catch her if she fell.

Mabel sighed and closed the door behind her, unfastening her coat and pulling it off as she walked through her office and into her bedroom. “Mermando's not my boyfriend.” She blushed a bit. “He's just a nice guy.” She reached back and undid her braid, letting her hair flow freely down her back as she then went to untie her cravat. “I need to get word to Grunkle Stan and Ford as soon as we reach a dock next. ...Whenever that is.” She sat down on her bed, sighing heavily. “Oh, Dipper...why would you fall in love with a _pirate_?”

–

“Are you asleep?”

Gideon groaned and moved his blanket a bit. “Yes. Go away.”

“How come you didn't sleep?” Bill asked curiously.

“Because everyone else was partying and not keeping watch. And someone had to keep the lady captain company.” Gideon pulled the blanket over him again.

“Ah, yes. She is rather lovely company, yeah?” Bill grinned. “I bet you wouldn't mind getting closer.”

“Even if I _was_ interested in that foolishness, I'm not going to do that to Pacifica.” Gideon said firmly.

“Foolishness?” Bill asked.

“ _Love_.” Gideon clarified. “I had it ripped away from me too many times to even care anymore.” He curled up tighter on his side, facing away from Bill.

Bill smiled sympathetically. “Even demons need love of some kind, kid. Love is what makes life worth living. Without it, life just feels...empty.”

“I don't need it. I don't even need friendship.” Gideon said quietly. “I've had my heart ripped out, stabbed repeatedly, and shoved back in far too many times. Lately, even the alcohol doesn't help the pain.”

“Aw, Gid...” Bill gently placed a hand on Gideon's side. “You just...need to heal, that's all. Let me help you.”

“How?” Gideon glanced at him.

“Your captain was a little too distant, even if he was a pleasant guy. But, hey, he's been hurt, you've been hurt--”

“Why are you using past tenses? He's asleep, not dead.” Gideon snapped.

“Because I'm making reference to the past.” Bill explained calmly.

“And when are you going to give him back? The captain may not be as easygoing as you, but he took me in and gave me a life where I wasn't being forced to allow others to defile me every day and night just to survive. He's the first one to _care_ about me since my father was executed!” Gideon sat up, glaring at him. “When are you going to give him back?!”

Bill pursed his lips. “...Gid...” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I...don't know if he can come back. The hit scrambled his brains really bad. I can try...but I don't know if he can.”

“Then try! Try now!” Gideon insisted.

“I'm going to need a body to inhabit before I can, Gideon.” Bill said firmly. “Are you offering yours?”

Gideon's eyes widened and he leaned back a bit. “...Why?”

“Because if I give back your captain now, without any body to inhabit, I will be trapped in the Rune Room again!” Bill snapped. “Do you think I _enjoy_ being there? Especially after I've had my first taste of freedom in _centuries_?!”

Gideon was silent, looking down. “...I'm...I'm sorry.”

“Eh, it's alright. Anyways, I was joking when I said that he may not come back at all, that he's brain-dead. I haven't told Pine Tree or his sister, of course. Let's just keep that possibility between you and me, capiche?” Bill pointed at Gideon and then himself.

“...Why do you think he's brain-dead?” Gideon asked.

“Because he hasn't spoken to me once this entire time. I can access his mind, but everything's hazy.” Bill cringed. “I've never been in a mind like this, honestly. And the silence is horrifying.”

“Do you usually hear the people you possess?” Gideon asked.

“Oh yeah, they give suggestions and opinions all the time, so noisy! That is unless I pull them out and put them in the Mindscape while I use their body, but I can't do that for very long.” Bill shrugged.

Gideon sighed and rubbed his neck. “...So...he might not...come back at all?”

“I'll do what I can, Gid, but I'm not doing anything until I have a body to inhabit. And I'm actually not too keen on using yours, I like you.” Bill smiled and patted Gideon's head. “Go back to sleep, Giddy.” He walked out of Gideon's room.

“...Him and his nicknames.” Gideon mumbled, laying back down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Willy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what's going to happen to Dipper now?


End file.
